The Only One Love
by Adara Kalangkang
Summary: TAORIS X KRISHAN X MERRIED LIFE X BL Saat tao memejamkan matanya ia dapat melihat senyuman kris yang sangat ia kagumi. Pernikahannya dengan kris melalui perjodohan membuat cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dalam diam tao menangis, merelakan perselingkuhan dan pengkhianatan menjadi bumbu pernikahannya, sbg racun yang siap membunuhnya. Kris menolak kehadiran Tao secara mutlak
1. Chapter 1

**CAST : Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Chaenyol, Baekyun**

 **Author :**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 **Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta ? cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau definisikan dengan kata2 , ia hanya akan kau rasakan, pada hatimu...**

 **Saat kau hanya ingin ia ada didekatmu, saat hanya ada wajahnya ketika kau memejamkan matamu..hanya sesederhana itu..**

 **Kau hanya butuh satu hari untuk mencintai seseorang, namun untuk melupakan,, kau butuh seumur hidup..**

 **Maka ketika ada seseorang dihadapanmu sekarang, jangan pernah menyakitinya, jangan pernah kau mendobrak kencang menutup pintu hatinya, karna kau tak'kan pernah tau kapan kau mungkin akan kembali mengetuk pintu yang sama...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

"Perjodohan ? apa maksud ayah dengan ini ?" kris menjerjit setengah kaget dan tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan ayahnya

"Namanya ZhiTao, sudahlah Ayah sudah hidup selama 54 tahun, ayah tau segalanya tentang kehidupan, ayah tau apa yang terbaik bagimu, turuti ayah kali ini, kau akan berterimakasih suatu hari nanti" dengan penuh penekanan, hingga kris tau bahwa ayahnya tidak sedang mendiskusikan hal ini, ini adalah perintah, harga mutlak yang harus dilakukan oleh kris

"Di jaman ini ? apakah masih ada hal2 semacam ini di era kebebasan seperti hari ini ?" masih dengan berbagai alasan, setidaknya ia harus mencoba atau dia akan menyesal pada akhirnya

"Hanya turuti apa kata ayah.."

"aku.. hanya katakan saja apapun, tapi pernikahan ? ini bukan hal yang akan ku jalani semenit, 2 menit atau dalam hitungan tahunan, ini pernikahan ayah.. tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan belum ia lihat sekalipun" suaranya mulai semakin menjerit, ia tak tahan bayangan akan pernikahan baginya tidak seperti ini.

"kalau hanya itu alasanmu, kau akan melihatnya besok"

"tidak ayah, bisakah kau memintaku hal lain saja, aku tidak mau.. aku tidak bisa..." masih dengan nada ketus yang semakin terdengar lirih

"besok jam 7 malam di retoran Gam-nang, datanglah menemui calon istrimu"

"aku tidak ingin kau mengira bahwa aku sedang memohon padamu", dengan suara lirih, kris mengatakan hal itu, karna tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa ia utarakan. Hanya ada kata permohonan yang terselubung dalam upaya terakhirnya

* * *

Kris membuka pintu dari dalam kamarnya menuju balkon rumah yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya yang tetrletak di lantai 3, ia menyenderkan punggung tinggi nya, dan membebankan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada tembok dingin itu, menerawang dalam gelap malam menuju langit kelam yang ada di atas sana. Matanya tak henti melihat kerumunan bintang yang berserakan disana, pikirannya melayang dalam lamunan tanpa batas. Kata perjodahan dan pernikahan terus berputar dalam pikirannya, dulu ia membayangkan akan melamar kekasihnya dengan cara teromantis layaknya kisah drama romantis, itu adalah impiannya, mimpi yang bahkan hampir terlupakan karna sibuknya ia dalam pekerjaan. Bukan hanya cara melamar, bahkan ia sudah membayang siapa istri yang akan ia nikahi,, lalu seluet hitam dalam bayang, mulai tergambar semakin jelas dalam pikiran kris, namja yang sangat ia cintai, namja yang sangat ia ingin hidup selamanya dengannya, ia sedang menunggu namja itu, karena sang pujaan hati sedang pergi berjuang mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang _wedding dress designer_ 'Mengapa Langit begitu kelam malam ini,..' gumamnya pelan, menghembuskan napas panjang seolah ingin meringankan beban yang bahkan tidak kunjung menghilang barang sedikitpun. Dalam diamnya, ia mulai terduduk dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kakinya yang panjang, seraya memeluk kaki bagian depannya.

* * *

Belum lagi kris mampu memutuskan apapun setelah pembicaraan dengan ayahnya kemarin malam, ia sudah harus tersibukan dengan rutinitas di kantor. ia lebih dari sibuk untuk hanya menangisi diri sendiri. Maka saat jam istirahat makan siang ia memilih berjalan santai sebentar, ia perlu setidaknya 'bernapas' dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai frustasi dengan pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya kemarin malam. Sebagai direktur di perusahaan besar milik ayahnya itu, ia selalu dibayangi kekuasaan ayahnya, dan dibandingkan dengan sepupu yang seusia dengannya yang juga menjadi direktur di bidang lain. Jika kau ingin tau seberapa perbedaan diantara mereka, maka tidak ada persamaan diantara mereka. cukup. Kris memiliki tubuh langsing tinggi, berwajah tampan, berambut pirang ,memiliki tatapan tajam dalam cara ia menatap seseorang, sifatnya sangat dingin dan IQ ia yang sangat tinggi. Maka chaenyol memiliki tubuh tinggi berisi, ia periang, suka tebar pesona dengan para wanita, easy going, ia mungkin tidak memiliki IQ setinggi kris tapi ide2 inovasinya benar2 diluar nalar manusia normal. Memiliki 2 manusia super tersebut, perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh kim seo man, kakek dari kris dan chanyeol tumbuh menjadi perusahaan yang menakutkan.

Dari kejauhan dalam perjalanan kris kembali kekantor, tampak seorang namja berlari kencang kearahnya seperti sedang mengejar copet, 'tak usah pikirkan , hanya orang gila', pikir kris.

"krriiiissssssssssssssssssssssss hyuunggggggggggg..."

Blakkkk

Namja yang disangka orang gak waras oleh kris tadi langsung memeluk kris, wajahnya dibuat sok imut dengan memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya ke arah kris.

"ahh ada apa denganmu,,, baekyun ?" sapa kris dengan nada dinginnya

"huhuuu kau kemana saja ? aku mencarimu.. aku dengar kau akan menikah ? kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apa2 ? apa kau sudah melupakanku..? kau selalu diam dan menciptakan berita heboh, jadi stelah aku keluar sekolah aku langsung menemuimu"

"aku menikah bukan akan mati, kenapa kau tampak menyedihkan seperti itu " dengan nada ketus ia kembali menjawab "lagipula bukankah seharusnya kau menemui kakamu, chaenyol lebih dulu sebelum menemuiku ?"

"heheheee,, aku lebih menyukaimu dibanding dia... itu salahnya yang selalu mengadukanku pada ayah". Sambil mulai berjalan kembali, baekyun memecah hening "hmm, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan calon istrimu, dia benar2 namja yang tampan,sangat cute, ia memiliki mata panda, karna memiliki lingkaran hitam pada bawah matanya, ia juga pintar masak loohhh, walaupun tidak terlalu pintar, ia memiliki sikap polos.. dan..."

"dan kau tau... bukan itu masalahnya, aku sudah menyukai orang lain" kris menyelami alam pikirannya sendiri tanpa melirik pada baekyun yang sedang merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

Kris kembali ke kantor, menyelesaikan kembali pekerjaannya didepan laptop, untuk ia presentasikan pada rapat yang diadakan 1 jam lagi. Tapi alih-alih konsen dalam mempercepat geraknya, ia lebih sering melamun. Sekretaris yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, sambil turut mempersiapkan makalah lainnya, menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

" Direktur kris , tadi adik sepupumu datang "

"dia sudah pulang, sekretaris sehun" jawabnya dingin

"ada apa denganmu ?" memulai inti pembicaraan

"tidak ada!" jawabnya dingin

sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada laptopnya, kris konsisten pada wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"jika tentang perjodohanhan, hmm maaf, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari ceo, tn. siwon ayahmu, tidakkah kau hanya mencobanya ? itu tidak selalu buruk"

"kau bisa menikah dengannya, jika kau mau" sekarang matanya mulai menatap dingin sekretaris yang telah setia disampingnya selama belasan tahun, tubuhnya mulai terasa gusar dengan pertanyaan yang seakan menyudutkannya

"biar ku tebak,, ini tentang luhan ? sampai kapan ? mau sampai kapan kau habiskan hidupmu untuk menunggunya ? ini sudah 2 tahun kris.. dalam jangka waktu 2 tahun, bukankah banyak orang yang akan berubah ? apakah dia juga masih setia pada janji kalian ? aku tidak yakin..."

"tapi aku yakin !" dengan cepat kris ,memotong pembicaraan sekretarisnya, dengan lantang., "sehun,, aku harus menyelesaikan materi ini dalam 20 menit, jadi... tolong tinggalkan aku !"

Kris menarik napas dalam, ia tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu pada sekretaris yang telah setia mengabdi padanya, ayahnya sehun adalah sekretaris dari tn siwon, jadi kala sehun masih kecil, ayahnya selalu membawanya ke rumah keluarga kris untuk diperkenalkan tentang seluk beluk keluarga besar kim seo man. Sedari ia berusia 15 tahun sehun sudah menjadi pendamping kris yang mengatur semua jadwal kris. Tanggungjawab yang diberikan sehun untuk mengatur seluruh kegiatan kris, menjadikan sehun yang seusia dengan kris jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

"terkadang keyakinan terhadap angan yang belum tentu kepastiannya, hanya akan menjadikan dia sekedar tebakan. Kau boleh menginginkan sebanyak yang kau inginkan, tapi kau hanya tau sedikit tentang kebenarannya"

"heiii.." jawabnya ragu

"Setidaknya dia akan mengabarimu , jika memang ia masih memikirkanmu..."

* * *

"perkenalkan ini adalah putraku ZhiTao, ia berusia 24 tahun, 2 tahun dibawahmu kris, setelah lulus kuliah, ia lebih banyak disibukkan dengan kegiatan amalnya" Sungmin memperkenalkan putra tunggalnya yang kini sedang tersipu malu pada kris

Kesan pertama tao pada kris, adalah CINTA..

Tubuh tingginya, matanya yang sendu, sikapnya yang tampak dewasa dan elegan, rambut pirangnya, senyumnya, semuanya..

Tao terus menatap malu pada wajah tampan calon suaminya yang dingin tapi menawan.. betapa beruntungnya dia, senyumnya dalam hati.

Kesan pertama kris dan tao adalah...

 **...KEBENCIAN...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Selamat datang huang zhitao, maksudku wu zhitao." ,siwon tersenyum hangat yang disambut bahagia oleh namja manja yang selalu ceria itu

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini dan akan tinggal bersama kami.. jika ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, katakan saja pada kris atau padaku, tidak perlu sungkan, disini adalah rumahmu sekarang" jelas tn. siwon lagi

kris hanya melihat bosan pada ayah dan seorang lainnya disana

"baik paman..." jawab tao dengan senyum lebarnya.

siwon tertawa kecil "hari ini kau sudah menikah dengan kris, jadi mulai sekarang panggil saja aku dengan appa, arraseo ?"

"nee a..ppa..." jawab tao dengan kikuk, namun kembali tersenyum

"semua pakaian dan barang2 milikmu sudah disiapkan di kamar jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aaahh aku bicara terlalu banyak, hari sudah malam, dan kalian pasti lelah, tidurlah.." jawab siwon

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Kris berjalan begitu saja dengan ekspresi dinginnya, tanpa melihat namja yang baru saja ia nikahi, bahkan pada ayahnya. Kris masih tidak terima terhadap keputusannya mengenai pernikahan. Pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan tegap. Tidak ada keramahan yang seharusnya ia tunjukan untuk memberi kenyamanan pada tao yang baru akan pindah kerumahnya.

"kriss..." panggil siwon sebelum langkah putranya semakin jauh, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh

"berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya...", pinta siwon sepenuh hati

Tanpa menjawab apapun, kris menundukan kepalanya hormat, dan pergi.

"Aku mohon jaga dia, kris...", batin siwon

* * *

Kris menyusul langkah tao yang tengah menunggunya, melangkah lebih depan mengisyaratkan tao untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Tao sibuk untuk terus memandangi rumah mewah itu. rumah tao cukup besar tapi tidak semewah milik kris.

pertama mereka harus menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk tiba di lantai 2,. Tangga megah yang berdiri panjang agak bergeser semakin ke kiri saat menaikinya. Pegangan marmer yang terasa sangat dingin tiap kali tao menyentuhnya, terlihat betapa mahal semua properti itu. bahkan pijakan anak-anak tangga itu terbuat dari campuran bebatuan kecil, yang membuat kaki sangat nyaman ketika menyentuhnya.

Dari lantai 2, tao dapat melihat keseluruhan isi rumah di lantai satu, ruang tengah yang besar dengan kilau lampu sedikit kekuningan memenuhi cahaya pada setiap sudut ruang itu.

Kris masih terus berjalan, hanya berjalan sebentar lalu menaiki tangga dengan bentuk yang sama dari tangga pertama, hanya saja tangga yang sekarang lebih condong untuk berbelok ke kanan saat menaikinya. Dari tempat itu, tao mampu melihat ruaangan lain di lantai kedua, ruangan yang masih sangat besar walau tidak sebasar lantai pertama, karena lebih banyak sekatan untuk kamar hampir memenihi semua sisi lantai itu kecuali pada sisi kanan ruangan yang masih memiliki lorong yang entah akan tembus kemana, tao penasaran tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk menanyakannya, toh nanti juga ia akan mengetahuinya.

Krekkkk..

Kris membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya, masih dengan wajah dingin, ia duduk dengan elegan pada sofa panjang ditengah kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur, kris duduk dengan elegan sambil membaca majalah yang ada pada meja didepan sofa itu, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyenderkan sebelah tangan kirinya pada ujung sofa.

"jadi disini kamarnya ? wahhhhh " ,komentar tao dengan senyum cerah yang ia lambungkan pada kris, tao terlalu bahagia untuk tidak menunggu jawaban apapun dari kris, ia langsung berkeliling kamar, yang baginya terasa sangat megah.

"..."

"jadi ini lemari bajunya,, wah bajuku sudah ada disini..." tao sedikit melompat karena senang, tak sadar sepasang mata tengah menatapnya tajam, kris menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal.

Tao kembali melangkah dan seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu,

"emmm,, aku harus memanggilmu apa ? kris hyung ? kris gege?", tao berpikir sejenak.

"..."

"kris gege lebih cocok!"

Kris mendecih mendengar sebutan namanya, genggaman pada majalah di tangannya semakin kencang, kris benar-benar sedang menahan emosinya.

"dan ini adalah kamarmandi" tebak tao sambil membuka pintu lain dalam kamar itu "hyaaa benar...!" , teriak tao senang

"..."

"kris gege,, kamarmu sangat bagus.." tao membantingkan tubuhnya yang tinggi mungil pada ranjang tidur.. melepas pegal ia meregangkan otot2 tubuhnya

"..."

"kris gege... " panggil tao pelan

Tao berjalan ke tempat suaminya terduduk, ia tersenyum manis, dan menepuk perlahan pundak namja yang sedari tadi tidak menjawabnya itu. Hati tao berdebar kencang saat telapak tangan bersentuhan untuk pertama kali dengan tubuh kris. Menyentuh pundak seorang namja yang telah membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak setelah pertemuan pertamanya di restoran tempo hari.

"kenapa kau hanya diam ? apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanya tao

"ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku hari ini", jawab kris dingin

"kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau..", tao tersenyum

Kris menutup majalah yang ia baca,,

"baiklah jika kau memaksa.. aku akan jujur, tanpa harus menutupi apapun,, menjadi seseorang yang munafik, bukan gayaku"

Tao melihat kris dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"aku bersedia menikah denganmu,, bukan karena keinginanku atau karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi,,, ingatlah satu hal, aku tidak bisa menjajikan apapun padamu selain PERCERAIAN" kris melangkah menuju tempat tidur, merebah pelan tubuh tingginya, dan membenamkan tubuhnya pada selimut coklatnya.

Meninggalkan lelaki bermata _black pearl_ yang masih syok di sofa. Perlahan setitik air keluar menetes dari mata indahnya, langsung ia menengadah ke atas, berusaha agar air itu tidak terjatuh lagi.

'P-E-R-C-E-R-A-I-A-N'

Kata itu langsung menusuk kedalam relung hatinya, sebuah kata yang telah menghancurkan semuua harapannya, sebuah kata yang membuat hatinya seolah tertancap pisau. SAKIT

Semua itu sangat jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya tentang keindahan pernikahan.

Baginya kris adalah namja yang sangat ia cintai, dengan cinta yang lahir dari ketulusan.

'mana ada pengantin baru yang membicarakan tentang perceraian di malam pertamanya', batin tao lirih

Sambil menahan tangis, ia melangkah ketempat tidur, duduk perlahan disamping namja angkuh itu -membelakanginya. Matanya hanya mampu ia alihkan kedepan

"jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal ? kenapa kau menikahiku lalu mengatakan hal semacam itu, berkata pada waktu yang membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apapun..." tao bernapas panjang untuk mengumpulkan ruang suaranya yang hampir terputus karna airmata yang sudah mulai terkumpul dalam matanya

"..."

"aku datang kemari karena kupikir kau mencintaiku..."

"kenapa aku menikah denganmu ?... aku tidak tau apakah jawabanku bisa memuaskan atau tidak.. tapii ,, karena itu sudah menjadi keputusan ayahku", jawab kris

"tapii aku sudah siap untuk hidup bersamamu.." ,

tao menghirup udara dari mulutnya, sebanyak yang ia bisa, menahan agar ia tidak menangis. Namun hatinya menolak keinginan tao untuk tidak menangis, titik-titik air mulai menetes dari sela mata beningnya.

"aku akan tidur di sofa,, bahkan ibu kandungku meninggalkanku karena membenciku,, kenapa orang lain harus mencintai manusia sepertiku" tao tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum seindah malaikat tergambar dari wajah lugunya. Sebuah senyuman palsu, yang terkesan, menyedihkan.

Tao membawa bantal dan tidur di sofa, ia memiringkan tubuhnya pada sisi senderan sofa, menutupi wajahnya dari apapun disana bahkan dari bayangannya sendiri, kini ia tenggelam dalam alam pemikirannya sendiri. Harapan untuk bisa menjadi pengantin yang paling bahagia, kini lenyaplah sudah. Keinginan kuat dan mimpi untuk bisa bahagia dengan seorang kris, yang ia sangat cintai sejak pertemuan pertamanya kinii telah memudar. Tao menghela napas panjang , menelan kecewa. Napasnya tersesak, tangisnya semakin dalam..

* * *

Mentari mulai menampakkan diri dari seberang jendela kamar, burung kecil berkicauan bersama dengan teman2a dengan merdu, saling bersautan lalu terbang bebas memecah udara tanpa batas, pagi yang cerah. Tao mulai merapikan semua hal yang berada di kamarnya, ia melakukan apapun agar ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan suasana canggung bersama kris, atau terjebak pada perasaan patah hati seperti semalam. Sebenarnya dibandingkan merapikan, lebih tepatnya dia hanya menyibukkan diri, pakaian2 malang yang tersusun rapi dalam lemari ia keluarkan semua dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari, mengeluarkan aksesoris dari lacinya lalu menyusunnya lagi, ia hanya sedikit merubah tatanannya berdasarkan warna atau apapun itu yang menurutnya bagus.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan tubuh yang hanya diselimuti handuk putih menutupi tubuh bagian bawah hingga atas lututnya, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan tao, mata mereka bertemu, namun dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tao langsung berbalik dan membuka sebuah laci karena panik.

"heii,, jangan menyentuh laci itu..! " teriak kris sambil berlari ke arah tao. Kris langsung menutup laci itu dengan kencang

"ambil semua yang kau inginkan di rumah ini.. tapi biarkan laci ini menjadi satu-satunya ranah pribadiku.. MILIKKU !"

Ada beberapa detik dimana mata mereka kembali saling bertemu, tapi untuk kesekian kali tao pergi menjauh, terlihat sekali tao benar2 sedang menghindari kris apapun yang terjadi.

Kris tampak berpikir, saat itu,, benar2 sangat canggung, pagi pertama bersama seorang pengantin sekaligus orang asing. Kris ]kembali melanjutkan untuk berpakaian, ia memakai celana hitam panjangnya, lalu dengan setengan telanjang ia memakai kaos lengan pendek bewarna putih, dimulai dengan memasukkan satu per satu tangannya ia mencelupkan kepalanya pada kaos itu, tepat saat kepalanya keluar dari lorong kaosnya, merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, kris menoleh ke samping, dan disanalah sesosok namja polos sedang memandangi kris.

Tao terkejut, karna tanpa sengaja ia jadi memperhatikan kris yang sedang berpakaian. Namun kembali ia salah tingkah dan mencari kesibukan lain dengan mengambil buku2 yang berserakan di atas meja dan mulai merapikannya. Kris kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya, memakai kemeja putih polos, mengikatkan dasi bewarna hitam di lehernya, mengancing kancing lengannya, memakai setelan jas hitam elegannya dan menggunakan pin hiasan di kantong jasnya. Kris sudah siap.

Tanpa memandang tao sedetikpun, tanpa kata, tanpa senyuman, kris selalu h memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedingin es di kutub utara itu setiap hari, pergi berlalu meninggalkan tao yang hanya bisa berdelik sedih menatap punggungnya. Memandangi punggung pria dingin itu setiap hari yang terus menjauh darinya, semakin jauh.

Kris bersikap seolah tak ada tao disana, hanya ada dia dan dirinya sendirinya.

Tao tak ingin berpikir apapun, ia memilih untuk kembali dengan kesibukannya. Tanpa sadar tao kembali ke lemari aksesoris tempat dimana laci yan sudah di klaim oleh kris adalah 'miliknya'. Ia tarik perlahan laci itu, tampaklah sebuah liontin perak di laci aksesoris, terpisah khusus dari benda lainnya, dengan design yang terukir indah, begitu elegan. Tao tersenyum kagum, ia tidak pernah melihat lionton secantik itu.

* * *

Tao berjalan di ruang tengah berniat keluar sebentar mencari udara segar, ketika kejenuhan menguasai dirinya dirumah besar itu. namun tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya, tao menoleh.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu disini, apa ada yang membuatmu merasa tak nyaman ?", tanya siwon pada tao, yang ditanya sedikit gelagapan

"aku baik-baik saja..", jawab tao ragu

"kris memang sedikit terlihat dingin dan acuh dari luar, bersabarlah, saat kau lebih mengenalnya, kau akan memahami dirinya... aku percaya padamu, sifatmu akan membuat kris kembali seperti dulu", nasihat siwon, tao hanya menundukan kepalanya sopan, walaupun hanya mengerti separuh dari perkataan namja yang semalam ia panggil appa.

"baik paman.. ehh appa", tanggap singkat tao

"biasanya kau suka melakukan apa dirumahmu ?", tanya siwon

"hemmm aku suka membaca buku, memasak, atau membersihkan rumah", jawab tao polos

"kau boleh menggunakan rumah ini sesukamu, dan nanti aku akan menyuruh kris untuk membelikanmu beberapa buku bacaan, kau suka karangan siapa ?", siwon tersenyum hangat selayaknya seorang ayah

"ahhh tidak usah paman,, dia pasti sangat sibuk.. apa paman tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk kubaca ?", tanya tao sedikit panik, dia tak ingin jika appa-nya menyuruh kris membelikan buku untuknya dan membuat namja angkuh itu semakin membencinya

"kemarilah... ", ajak siwon

Siwon mengarahkan namja itu untuk mengikutinya, menaiki tangga yang sama yang ia lewati semalam dan pagi tadi menuju lantai 2, dan berbelok ke kanan untuk sampai pada sebuah lorong yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang berbaris di atas kepalanya di setiap 1 meter. Lorong yang sama yang membuat tao penasaran tadi malam. Tao berjalan mengikuti langkah namja gagah di depannya itu, menyelusuri lorong hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu dengan design antik seperti yang biasa tao lihat saat ia melihat film-film kerajaan di film barat.

Siwon membuka pintu antik itu, membawa tao masuk ke dalamnya. Tak kalah mengejutkan, tao terperangah melihat deretan rak-rak besar yang menyimpan deretan buku dengan jumlah melimpah. Mungkin ribuan.

"apa ini perpustakaan kota paman ?", tanya tao terperangah, sedikit polos

"kenapa aku harus menempatkan perpustakaan kota di rumahku tao ?", siwon tertawa geli

"maafkan aku ...", sesal tao, atas pertanyaan memalukan tadi

"ambillah buku sesukamu", siwon mempersilakan

"benarkah ? wahhhh.. terimakasih paman..", tao menudukkan kepalanya pada pria yang selalu baik padanya itu

"tao...", singgung siwon

"ohhh appa... terimakasih appa", tao terlihat sangat senang

Tao berkeliling mencari buku yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi diluar dugaan, niat hati ingin mengambil banyak buku untuk dibacanya. Tapi ini bukan daftar bacaan biasa, ini adalah daftar bacaan dari keluarga tak biasa. Keluarga Wu.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya menghela napas pasrah, tak ada satupun buku yang sanggup ia baca. Kebanyakan adalah buku yang berkaitan dengan bisnis, kalaupun ada selain itu, kebanyakan berbahasa inggris, tao tidak bisa berbahasa inggris. Dulu ia berkuliah di jurusan sastra, tentu saja tao merasa tak tertarik dengan semua buku disana. Ia terduduk sedikit kesal di tengah rak-rak besar itu, dan disanalah ia melihat beberapa buku tua. Buku lain terlalu berat, sedangkan buku yang bisa ia mengerti adalah buku tentang dongeng yang biasa dibaca oleh anak kecil.

'tak apalah, daripada tidak sama sekali', keluh tao kecewa dalam hati

* * *

"chaenyol hyung,, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya baekyun sambil melompat ke samping tubuh kakanya, meniru posisi kakaknya yang sedang asik memandangi kulkas, sambil berjongkok, menatap setiap sudut kulkas itu." Ia melirik hal sama dengan chaengol mencari sesuatu yang dia pikir akan menarik.

"kau ingin aku mati muda ? kenapa mengejutkanku seperti itu.. hahhh kasian sekali jantungku yang terus kau ganggu seperti ini.."

"tidak ada yang menarik disini" keluh baekyun bosan

Chaenyol mendesah " kau pikir aku disini seperti orang bodoh yang akan tertarik dengan benda kotak dingin bernama kulkas?"

"jadi apa yang menarik disini ?"

Chaenyol kembali menghela napas panjang sambil melirik kesal adik kecil polosnya, "lapar..."

"cepat masaklahh,, aku juga lapar.. okey hyung selamat memasak, aku sedang sibuk bermain _get rich.._ hahahaha" ,, tawa puas baekyun memenuhi seisi rumah

"ketawamu mirip setan" koment chaenyol ketus

"apa katamu ?" jawab baekyun sebel sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah chaenyol

"ishh wanita tak tau diri.." ledek chaenyol kepada adiknya yang selalu mengomel seperti wanita itu

"hyuungg,,,, aku bukan wanita"

"laki-laki tak tau diri.." ledek chaenyol yang semakin membuat baekyun memanyunkan bibir kecilnya

"akuu adikmuuu..." tangkis baek

"adik tak tau diri" jawab chaenyol datar

"hyuungggggg... !" baekyun merengek manja pada kakaknya

"hyungg,, hyungg,, hyungggg..." ,, chaenyol semakin memanyunkan bibirnya setiap penambahan kata hyung , ledekannya kepada baeki yang maanja itu

Baek hanya buang muka, sambil merajuk.. kembali bermalas2an di atas sofa, fokus memainkan game di hanphonenya.

* * *

Kris pulang dari kantor, membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur, terkadang ia tidak langsung tertidur, tapi mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, dan tidur.

"kris gege, apa kau butuh sesuatu ?" tanya tao ragu

"tidak" jawab kris ketus

"jika kau mungkin butuh..."

"diamlah.." potong kris

Suasana kembali tegang

"sebenarnya besok, aku ingin pergi ke undangan pernikahan temanku di seoul, bolehkah ?" tanya tao sedikit khawatir

"lakukan sesukamu"

"apa aku boleh menginap disana ?", tanya tao lagi

"aku bahkan tidak mengharapkanmu kembali kesin" jawaban dingin kris, langsung menusuk batin tao.

"baiklah... maafkan aku.." jawab tao sedih

"tapii, ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan, hmm mungkinkah jika kau menemaniku kesana ? jika aku hanya sendirian kesana, itu sedikit memalukan"

"aku sibuk" jawab kris singkat tanpa berpikir

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak tao kembali, tapi tak ada perkembangan apapun antara dirinya dan kris.

-Tingg tongg...

Seorang _maid_ segera membukanya,

"siapa yang datang ?" tao yang sedang menonton tivi di ruang tengah bertanya penasaran

"tao hyung,, kau ada disana ?, aku baekyun sepupu dari kris , kita bertemu di hari pernikahanmu, 2 minggu yang lalu, kau ingat ?"

"ouhh yaya , ada apa kau kemari ?, kris gege sedang kerja.."

"kalau itu aku juga tau, aku hanya ingin kemari menemuimu"

"bagaimana kabarmu, apa kalian baik2 saja ?" tanya baek sambil membuka kulkas

"yaa" jawab tao , tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya

Sambil mencari sesuatu yang menyegarkan di kulkas milik orang itu, baek melanjutkan"kris hyung, walaupun sangat dingin, dia orang yang baik ko, jika dia sudah nyaman dengan seseorang, dia akan menjadi laki2 yang sangat hangat, sangat perhatian. Jika dia berbicara kasar padamu, atau tidak mempedulikanmu. Biarkan saja,,, dan jangan terluka..." baek meraih sesuatu dari dalam benda kotak kegemarannya itu "dia juga sangat setia lohhh,, bahkan dia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya dan menunggu luhan hyung selama 2 tahun.." tak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, ia menutup pintu kulkas sambil menyeruput susu stawbery yang ia temukan disana.

Tao masih dalam mood terkejut.. 'cinta pertama', 'masih mencintai', 'masih menunggu'. Apa maksudnya itu, jadi kris bersikap dingin bukan karna ia belum menerimanya, bukan pula karena ia marah dengan pernikahan yang dipaksakan. Tapi karena ia telah mencintai wanita lain.

* * *

Kris meregangkan otot2 tubuhnya, sudah tengah malam, dan kris baru bisa kembali kerumah, rapat, pergi ke tkp dalam peluncuran produk terbaru perusahaan, kunjungan kerjasama di luar kota, rasanya seperti harus berlari 100 kali keliling lapangan sambil melompat. Kris mengeluh dalam hatinya sambil berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu rumah, ia tanpa sengaja melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya disana, menggulungkan tubuh tingginya di kursi depan pintu rumah. Tapi alih2 membangunkan istrinya itu, atau bertanya kenapa ia disana, atau apapun yang dilakukan manusia bermoral, kris melanjutkan langkah panjangnya menuju kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh tingginya di atas kasur empuk, matanya mulai terpejam, sudah beberapa menit dia hanya menggeliat tak tenang disana,, ia membuka mata, dan langsung terduduk. Ia memutuskan kembali keluar, kris juga hanya manusia biasa, membiarkan seseorang tertidur diluar di udara sedingin ini, bukanlah hal yang benar.

'kenapa pula dia bisa tertidur disana', pikir kris dalam hati

Tao masih tertidur pulas, tak begerak sedikitpun. Kris menghela, ia menunggunya terbangun tapi ini sudah menit yang kesekian. Tak ada perkembangan, ia menatap tubuh tao perlahan, menatap wajahnya, wajah tirus yang tampak tidak bahagia, tubuh yang sangat kurus, poni yang tergerai menutupi matanya, tanpa ia sadari, ujung telunjuknya bergerak pelan merapikan poni itu ke pinggir, hingga nampaklah mata tao yang memiliki garis kehitaman, mirip mata panda.

 ** _Kau boleh berharap sebanyak yang kau inginkan, tapi kau hanya tau sedikit tentang kebenarannya._**

Kalimat dari sehun yang tanpa sengaja kris ingat.

'kebenaran apa yang kau maksud,, sehun ?', kris mendecih

"heiii bangun...", teriak kris, sambil menggoyangkan sedikt tubuh tao, tao mulai tersadar dari mimpinya

"ooo geee, kau sudah pulang ?", tao mengerjap-kerjap kan matanya yang belum terbangun sepenuhnya, di tangannya sebuah buku ia genggam.

Kris hanya diam, dan pergi ke kamar , diikuti oleh langkah namja yang mengikutinya dari belakang

"kau mau aku ambilkan kopi hangat ?", tanya tao masih memegang buku

"terserah...", jawab datar kris dibalas dengan senyum oleh tao

.

.

Kembali pada suasana kantor. Kris berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju ruang kantornya.

"heii sepupu,, whatsupp...?!." alis chenyol terangkat genit pada kris yang hanya memandangannya kering.. lalu berjalan lurus lagi.. "hyaaa,, tuan kris yang menyebalkan, aku tau kita jarang berbicara sebelumnya, dan tentang kita yang selalu dibandingkan, ayolah, kita bisa memulai berteman bukan..?" chaenyol tersenyum begitu cute, kris hanya berdelik sesaat..

"ada apa ?" jawabnya biasa, dengan ekspresi datar

"huhhhh,, kau inii,, untung saja aku orang yang sangat baik hati, bijaksana, ramah tamah.. hehehe" jawab chanyol dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa.. "hooo,, ayahnya tao titip salam untukmu.."

Kris sedikit terperangah penuh tanya "salam ?"

"hhmmm,, tao tidak bercerita ? saat ia sedang menunggu bus, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, dan berhubung aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi aku mengantarnya dan ikut kerumahnya"

Kris terdiam sesaat,, "Baiklah,, terimakasih.. kalau begitu aku permisi.." kris berjalan namun pikirannya kini melambung pada khayalannya 'apa2an dia itu, apa dia bahkan berkencan dengan orang yang sudah menikah ?' kris tampak kesal.

Buuukkk...!

Pintu kantor yang malang, menjadi pelampiasan perasan kris yang sedang marah. Baru saja kepala kris muncul pada ruang kerjanya, mata kris terbelalak, membulat terkejut. Ia memandangi dengan seksama, takut bahwa ini hanya khayalannya saja akan sosok namja mungil didepannya itu, tingginya hanya se dada kris, dengan perawakan langsing berisi, namja imut itu melemparkan senyum manis pada wajah kris sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam kemilaunya yang sudah agak panjang hingga setengah lehernya.

Tanpa ada jeda barang 1 menit, namja imut itu langsung loncat kedalam tubuh kris, memeluknya erat, melepas rindu, sambil tersenyum bahagia kris memeluk kembali namja itu. melepas rindu yang ia tahan selama 2 tahun..

"LU.. HAN..." ..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Sebelumnya terimakasih pada semua readers yang sudah mampir di FF ini. Ini adalah cerita pertama saya setelah mengenal dunia FF, jadi mungkin masih banyak typo, salah penamaan, dan hal-hal yang masih harus saya perbaiki. Mohon masukannya yaa...

Terimaksih juga sama semua reviewer yang sudah mengeluarkan pendapatnya buat tulisan ini.

Nama lengkap tao itu Huang Zhitao dehh.. jadi saya tulis 'zhitao' saja.. bagusan zhitao kan lagian ^^

Silakan di baca dan di riview..

Semoga kedepan saya bisa menulis tentang pairing TAORIS lebih banyak lagi, emang seneng banget sama couple yang satu ini..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Kris merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan hangat namja yang telah lama ia nantikan. Dalam dekapan cinta dari namja itu, Kris menemukan sebuah getar cinta yang sempat hilang dari hidupnya.

Apakah Kris bahagia ? mugkin..

Tapi masalahnya adalah kedatangan Luhan terlambat 1 hari. Kris sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada namja tampan didepannya, Kris masih belum tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, tak tau harus bagaimana, semua akal sehatnya tertolak pada keinginan hatinya. Mereka saling menatap, semakin dalam akan kerinduan, haus akan perjumpaan. Tanpa sadar, dari mata yang terbuka lebar, kini perlahan tertutup, tubuh mereka semakin mendekat,, mendekat tak berjarak, dan kedua garis bibir mereka kini bersatu.

Kreekkkkkk...!

Suara pintu kantor terbuka,, membuat 2 sejoli yang sedang dimabuk rindu terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya, perlahan tapi pasti, Kris mebelalakan matanya terfokus pada satu sosok lain di depan pintu kantornya yang juga terkejut melihatnya. Sosok lain yang Kris tau pasti siapa dia. Sesosok yang kini tengah berlari menjauhi keberadaan Kris,,, sesosok namja bernama TAO.

"siapa dia ?" tanya Luhan

Kris hanya diam, masih termenung.

"Krisss... kau dengar aku ?" Luhan melambaikan telapak tangannya kekanan dan kekiri didepan wajah Kris "Krriissss..." panggil Luhan sekali lagi

Tanpa mengeluarkan kata, Kris melihat Luhan.

"aku bertanya padamu, siapa orang tadi..."

"diaaa..." kata-kata Kris tersangkut di tenggorokannya, enggan keluar

"dia sepupumu yang kau bilang dulu ?"

"Luhan dia...", wajah Kris tampak ragu-ragu. Luhan tersenyum

"sudahlah tidak penting,, ayo kita makan bersama Kris, aku sangat lapar" belum sempat Kris menjawab, Luhan memotong pembicaraannya, memotong jawaban yang lebih dari kata penting.

* * *

Braakkk..

Tao yang tengah berlari, tanpa sengaja menabrak chanyeol yang sedang serius memeriksa laporan bulanan kantornya sambil berjalan.

"maafkan aku,, maafkan aku,, maafkan aku" Tao meminta maaf berulang kali

"oooo,, yaaa tak apa2, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Chanyeol santai, tapa melihat Tao

Mareka saling menatap.

"ahhh Chanyeol-shi ahhh, aku tidak sengaja .. maaf "

"haiii Tao,, tenanglah aku baik-baik saja,, kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu ? ", tanya Chanyeol riang

Chanyeol membantu Tao untuk berdiri.

"apa kau terluka ? Kenapa kau terlihat akan menangis ? dimana yang sakit ?", wajah Chanyeol terlihat panik

"aaahh aaa aku baik2 saja" balas Tao terbata-bata

"Ada apa kau ke sini ? dan untuk apa berkas itu ?"

Tao melihat berkas yang ia bawa-bawa sedari tadi "ohh aku lupa,, aku harusnya memberi ini pada Kris geee, tapi aku tadi malah langsung pergi, bisa kau berikan ini padanya, aku ada keperluan mendadak"

"tapiiiii..."

"tolong" Tao membungkukan tubuhnya memohon.

"baiklah, mana bisa aku menolak Tao yang manis ini.." ,Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"terimakasih.." balas Tao sebelum pergi

* * *

Tao berjalan meratapi segala yang baru terjadi, rasa cemburu membuat segalanya terasa tak beres, ingin rasanya ia membuang semua rasa cintanya pada pria itu, tapi ia tidak bisa, bagaimanapun Kris adalah suaminya, dan ia mencintainya, hanya itu. Tao masih diselimuti rasa sedih, kecewa, dan takut. Tao terduduk diam di sofa, tempat kediamannya. Wajahnya tertunduk, tak mampu ia perlihatkan pada dunia, hingga tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan melesat cepat menuju laci aksesoris di lemari besar kamarnya setelah teringat benda yang melingkar di leher Luhan.

'hahhh,, ternyata benar, liontin ini..', batin Tao setelah melihat kembali sebuah liontin di laci kemarin. Ia berjongkok di depan laci itu, tubuhnya lemas'

'Kriss gee,, dia Luhan bukan, Luhan yang sangat kau cintai, Luhan yang juga mencintaimu, Luhan yang telah kau tunggu selama 2 tahun..', ia terduduk di depan laci tempat liontin itu disimpan. Matanya memerah, dalam kesendirian ia pandangi liontion itu dengan hampa, rasa sakit kembali menerjang hatinya.

'apakah akan berakhir seperti ini saja ?', pikirnya lagi

dunia seakan menjauh darinya meninggalnya pada kegelapan dari ruang sesak itu.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar, suara langkah dari belakangnya, kontras membuatnya yang sedang terduduk, berdiri otomatis.

Tao berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, terutama matanya merahnya. Ia menggenggam liontin perak erat dengan tangan bergetar, tak berani menatap Kris, ia hanya diam membelakangi Kris.

"Tao..." panggil Kris

Tao langsung menaruh liontin itu diatas meja, dan menepis kencang tangan Kris yang mencoba menahan tubuhnya, ingin bicara. Kris sempat memegang tangan Tao, sesaat Tao mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada tangan mereka yang saling bertemu, melihat jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin bewarna perak elegan, hingga kemudian kembali kecewa ketika melihat jemari Kris yang polos tanpa cincin pernikahan mereka. Kris tampak menyesali perbedaan keadaan jemari mereka.

"jangan lari.. !" ,, Kris berteriak pada Tao yang terus saja menghindarinya "kubilang berhenti!"

Tao berlari, menuju pintu dalam kamar yang akan langsung menuju balkon, ia hendak menutup pintu, namun tangan Kris masih sempat menahannya. Tao terus melanjutkan upayanya agar terhindar dari pria yang mengkhianatinya itu.

"ada apa denganmu,, Tao ?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Kris

"tidak ada..." jawab Tao datar, terisak

Kriss hanya menghela napas,, menatap wajah Tao..

"apa kau mencintainya ?" tanya Tao mulai bisa menenangkan diri "apakah kau akan tetap bersamanya ?" , , "hanya ada dia dalam hatimu?", Tao menunduk

Kris tertegun pada pertanyaan itu.

"sudahlah.. bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sejak awal.. ",

"aku tahu..jadi aku tidak berarti apapun untukmu ?"

"cukup ! berhentilah bertanya..karena aku tidak akan menjawab apapun", perintah Kris sedikit berteriak

"apa kau mencintai Luhan ?", Tao kembali memulai

"kubilang,, ini sudah cukup.." Kris mulai memelankan suaranya

"jawablah..." suara Tao melengking memecah suasana

"aku tidak akan menjawabnya..", ujar Kris menahan marah

"JAWAB !", suara Tao melengking, memenuhi ketenangan ruangan

"yaa! Yaa.. yaa.. yaaa! ,, aku mencintainya, aku menginginkannya, aku hanya ingin dialah yang ada disini bersamaku sekarang.. puas ?" bentak Kris kesal

"katakan lagi..." pinta Tao lirih

"aku mencintainya..." Kris mulai tersadar akan perasaannya yang terdalam

"lagi..."

"aku... mencintainya..." suara Kris semakin tak terkendali

"sekali lagiiii..."

"aku mencintainya... aku mencintainya... aku mencintainya... ,, sekarang kau sudah puas ?" entah kenapa Kris terus mengucapkan kata itu, ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ini

"sekali lagi"

"Tao sudahlah.." Kris membalikan tubuhnya, bersiap pergi.

"aku mohon sekali lagi.." Tao memelas

"Kubilang ini cukup!",, bantak Kris sambil pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian disana

Tao terduduk lemas memegang dadanya yang kini benar2 terasa sakit, meraung memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dadanya, airmatanya berjatuhan tak henti,,

'benar seperti ini,, hatiku harus lebih sakit, agar aku bisa membencimu, aku harus lebih sakit dari ini... kau sudah sadar sekarang Tao ? lelaki itu tidak mencintaimu... apa yang bisa kau harapkan ?' batin Tao pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba membenci seseorang yang tidak bisa ia benci.. kembali Tao tenggelam dalam padamnya cinta. Melihat seseornag yang tidak pernah melihatnya. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan_

 _Jika hatimu menginginkan seseorang_

 _Yang tak akan pernah memilih dirimu ?_

 _Sanggupkah kau menolak mencintai ?_

 _Sanggupkah kau belajar membunuh cinta yang tak'kan_

 _Pernah jadi milikmu selamanya_

 **(THE HOST, Sang Pengelana)**

.

.

"sehun.. apa kabar ?" sehun terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya

Matanya terbelalak menatap namja cantik nan mungill berdiri di sampingnya

"oww heii, hmm kenapa kau bisa disini ?" tanya sehun

"tentu saja, aku harus berada disini.. kemana lagi aku harus berada,,? hehe ,sebenarnya tadi aku baru menemui Kris di kantornya"

sehun tertawa garing

"hmm,, kau banyak berubah hun, bukankah dulu kau selalu mengikuti Kris kemanapun dia pergi" Luhan mengerjitkan alisnya

"ahhh,, itu karna aku tidak punya pacar, jadi aku tidak tau harus mengikuti siapa.. _sory about that_ " sesal sehun

"ada apa dengan nada penyesalan itu,, tentu aku sangat senang karena kau juga adalah teman baikku, kaulah yang selalu membantuku jika aku dalam kesulitan dan menyelesaikan setiap masalah antara aku dan Kris.. terimakasih " senyum Luhan kepada suhun yang hanya tersenyum simpul

* * *

Kris kembali pada kesibukannya, kembali pada rutinitas harian yang menjemukan. Rapat, pembaruan kontrak, membuat makalah dalam renkrontruksi pemasaran produk perusahaan, semua hal yang membuatnya harus berpikir dan bekerja keras. Dengan berkas-berkas bertumpuk yang tengah ia pelajari, Kris hendak mengambil berkas lainnya dari lemari tak jauh dari tempat ia terduduk, namun baru saja ia hendak berdiri, matanya berputar, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sehun, sekretaris Kris

"ya, aku baik2 saja, pergilah"

"hari ini tak ada agenda penting, kau bisa pulang lebih awal"

"aku akan pulang jika sudah waktunya"

Kris merebahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada kursi di kantornya itu, ia melihat ke langit-langit dan mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar lalu kembali bekerja. Baginya rasa sakit itu hanyalah hal biasa yang tak perlu ia cemaskan, lagipula jika akhirnya dia harus pulang, diapun enggan untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Bagaimanapun bagi Kris, Tao adalah penghalang bagi hubungannya dengan Luhan.

* * *

Kris sudah sampai kedalam rumah, namun rumah itu tampak sangat sepi, ia melihat kursi yang ada didepan pintu, namun tak menemukan seseorang yang biasanya terduduk disana, tersenyum lebar menantikan dirinya pulang.

Kris melangkah kedalam rumah, namun suasana juga sangat sepi, ayahnya juga tidak terlihat, dan para _maid_ sudah pulang. Terlihat jelas bahwa hanya ada dirinya seorang didalam rumah besar itu. Tak ada rasa penasaran, tak ada rasa sedih, Kris kembali ke kamarnya, berpose elegan dengan menyenderkan badannya pada tembok di balkon, merasakan angin malam menghembus ke sela-sela tubuh tingginya.

Tak ada pengganggu, tak ada apapun, hanya Kris seorang disana sama seperti dulu saat ia masih sangat muda, sendirian menantikan ayahnya yang jarang sekali pulang, menunggu kehadiran seorang ayah yang selalu ingin ia peluk namun tidak bisa.

Ayahnya tidak pernah membuat jarak terlalu dekat dengan Kris, hanya ada hubungan dingin yang memaksa Kris menutupi semua perasaan dalam hatinya. Belajar dengan keras, pergi ke sekolah favorite, kuliah di jurusan bisnis, menjadi penerus perusahaan, bahkan menikah dengan Tao, semua hal itu adalah keinginan ayahnya, dan tak ada satupun yang merupakan keinginannya. Bukan berarti Kris merasa sangat tertekan dengan hal itu, Kris sadar bahwa keinginan ayahnya juga demi kebaikan dirinya. Dalam kesendirian Kris berusaha menikmati malam itu.

* * *

Tao memiliki hati yang lebih lembut dari seorang wanita, seberapapun kris membencinya, ia akan selalu kembali padanya, kembali di sampingnya. Dalam diam mencintai lelaki itu, berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti kris akan mencintainya. _mungkin_

 ** _'Cinta pertama memang selalu tampak sempurna'_**

"Kris gege..."

Suara lembut tao membangunkan Kris dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kris gee,, kau sudah bangun ?", dalam getir, Tao berusaha tersenyum

Kris mengusap-ngusap matanya pelan, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum kembali penuh. Ia menggeser sedikit wajahnya, melirik ke arah suara yang tadi memanggilnya, mendelikan matanya, melihat ke keseluruhan tubuh Tao dari atas hingga ke bawah..

"kenapa kau tidak berpakaian ?", tanya kris

"haahh ? aku pake celana pendek kok..." jawab Tao malu "aku baru selesai mandi,, kemarin aku menginap di rumah Baekyun, ia mengundangku, maaf karena tidak mengatakan padamu" sesal Tao

"ohhh.." jawab Kris singkat tanpa ekspresi

"geee,, mandilah ini sudah jam 7, hari ini kau libur bekerja bukan?, bisa kau temani aku berbelanja ?", tanya Tao

Kris hanya berdehem untuk mengiyakan, ia ingin sekali menolak jika tidak ingat bahwa mungkin ayahnya akan memarahinya jika sekali membiarkan Tao pergi sendirian

"terimakasih,, kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian dan sarapanmu sekarang.. kau mau sarapan apa ?"

"terserah.."

Tao membuatkan sarapan, hidangan lezat yang susah payah ia buat untuk Kris, satu piring nasi goreng dihiasi telur mata sapi, satu piring nasi putih, semangkuk soup ayam, dan acar. Tao membuat 2 menu karena ia tak tahu Kris suka dengan yang mana. Tao sangat senang karena setidaknya pagi ini ia bisa sarapan pagi dengan Kris dan bisa pergi bersama Kris, Tao tersenyum.

Kris menunggu Tao di sofa panjang yang berdiri megah di kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan sebuah tumpukan buku yang terasa asing baginya. Ia memeriksa buku-buku itu, membolak balikkan buku aneh itu.

'bukankah ini cerita anak-anak ?', batinnya

"aku menikah dengan anak kecil, menyedihkan..", tanggap Kris setelah melemparkan buku-buku itu di atas meja dan bersiap untuk mandi.

"ayoo gee,, kita makan bersama..." teriak Tao,

"apa buku itu milikmu ?", tanya Kris datar, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

"oo, yaa, itu buku dari ayah", jawab Tao cepat

"ayahmu ?", Kris penasaran

"ayahmu...", jawab Tao menggelengkan kepala

"ayahku ?", Kris sedikit tak percaya

Tao melihat semua makanan kesukaannya itu, membuang waktu sambil menunggu kedatangan Kris yang masih memakai baju

Kriiinggggg

Nada dering dari _Handphone_ Kris berbunyi..

" ada apa Luhan ?" jawab Kris pada seseorang

Tao terkejut mengetahui siapa yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Kris, hatinya yang masih belum sembuh benar, kini kembali tergores. Tao terlihat khawatir tak mampu melihat Kris, karena ia Tao, Kris tak'kan pernah memilihnya.

"Tao,, aku harus pergi"

Tao menggangguk kecewa, namun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada Kris

"hmm sarapan itu"

"aku akan memakannya sendiri, tidak apa-apa" tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada semua makanan di meja

"barang yang akan kau beli nanti..."

"tidak usah gee, tidak apa2, lain kali saja..." potong Tao, menutupi kekecewaanya

Kini lelaki bermata mutiara itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, melihat pada langit-langit atap, kekecewaan tampak dalam matanya. Kembali, ia membuka buku bacaan yang kemarin belum sempat ia tuntaskan. Menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah cerita klasik dan berharap bahwa dirinya akan mampu melupakan semua kejadian pagi ini.

.

.

"xiau-lu... ", panggil Kris pada namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di depannya

"Krisss... aku merindukanmu.." Luhan memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris yang dibalas pelukan juga oleh Kris

"ayo kita jalan-jalan" , pinta Luhan

Kris tersenyum,, "apapun untukmu xiau-lu" jawab Kris, membuat Luhan tersipu

Kris menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan sepanjang perjalanan, sedangkan tangan Luhan satunya memegang lengan Kris dan menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya itu pada tubuh Kris. Membuat iri semua orang orang yang melihat tingkah mereka.

"ahhh ketemu.. !" Luhan menarik tangan Kris, berlari ke arah taman bermain

Kris hanya bisa mengikuti namja cantik itu yang memaksanya untuk berlari bersamanya. Kris tersenyum menawan. Kebahagiaan saat bersama Luhan telah melenyapkan semua fakta yang ada, tenggelam dalam buaian khayal bersama princess tercintanya..

"Kris,, ayo berfoto dengan badut itu.." ajak Luhan antusias

"heii,, ini sangat memalukan... kita sudah berusia 26 tahun, apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan badut itu ? kau bahkan sudah memiliki tanda tangannya" tolak Kris

" hehe.." Luhan mulai merasa malu saat teringat kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat ia merengek pada Kris karena menginginkan tanda tangan dari badut

"..."

"tapi ayolah Krisss...", bujuk Luhan sekali lagi

Kris hanya menaikkan bahunya.. yang berarti ' _letss go!_ '

Jepreeetttttt...

Luhan, memajang 2 jari kanannya di sebelah matanya yang terpejam.. seperti anak kecil yang begitu senang dengan hal semacam itu.

Belum cukup disana, sambil tetap memegang tangan kekasihnya itu, Luhan masih terus berlarian kesana kemari. Sesaat mereka berhenti di kedai, membeli _ice cream_ lalu memakannya berdua, menjilati perlahan setiap inchi dari cream putih itu, bahkan Luhan sengaja ikut menggigit ice cream saat Kris sedang menjilatnya, membuat wajah Kris terkejut lucu.

Selesai dengan ice creamnya, mereka pergi ke _mall_ untuk membeli makanan ringan lainnya, di dalam kotak bernama lift mereka memainkan _Stick light_ yang tadi Luhan beli. Berdempetan memainkan benda panjang itu, dan tertawa bersama melepas rindu yang tertahan selama 2 tahun. Luhan mencuri pandang dari namja keren di sebelahnya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah tampannya yang sangat ia rindukan. Luhan tertawa bahagia setiap melihat pacarnya juga tertawa, Kris yang bahkan sangat jarang tersenyum, benar-benar menawan saat tertawa, menenggelamkan mata yang memang sudah sangat sipit sejak lahir, dan menghilang kala ia tertawa, gigi putih mungilnya berbaris, sangat menawan

Pilihannya jatuh untuk membeli makanan kegemarannya, krepes, memakan kembali makanan itu bersama dengan Kris sambil berjalan santai di luar, di taman bunga tak jauh dari _mall_ tadi.

"Kris..." Luhan mengusap bibir merah Kris, membersihkan sisa krepes

"ahhh,, kenapa kau membersihkannya dengan tanganmu Xiau-lu" jelas Kris setengah kecewa

"kau ingin aku membersihkan dengan sepatuku ?" Luhan meleletkan lidahnya pada Kris

"lain kali, bersihkan dengan mulutmu yaaa.." bisik Kris, membuat Luhan merinding

Mereka kembali memakan krepesnya lagi dan mengobrol santai, tentang masa lalu dan masa depan.

"Luhan..." panggil Kris romantis menunjukan telunjuknya ke bibirnya "disini... tolong bersihkan" Kris lantas sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar sesuai dengan tinggi Luhan

Luhan terlihat sangat panik, tapiii

Muachhhh..

Luhan mengecup sesaat bibir Kris, dan mengambil remahan krepes tadi dengan mulutnya. Luhan melepas kecupan singkat itu, namun tiba-tiba tangan Kris sudah memeluk tubuh Luhan, dan mendorong Luhan mendekat ke arahnya, Kris membuka sedikit mulutnya dan melahap seluruh bibir Luhan yang mungil, Luhan terkejut namun juga menikmatinya, mereka perlahan memejamkan mata dan larut dalam suasana menegangkan namun begitu indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NOTE :**

 **Kembali saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada semua _readers_ yang telah mengunjungi, membaca, mereview, dan yang telah menunggu juga mendukung FF ini. **

**Terimakasih atas tanggapan untuk tulisan saya, saya sudah memperbaiki cara penulisannya. Silakan direspon, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi..**

 **Saya ingin menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan dari chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Apakah ini tentang taoris atau krishan ? Di _Summary_ bisa dilihat, memang FF ini tentang pairing Taoris X KrisHan. Jadi memang ada kisah mereka.. Lagipula kayanya hambar aja, kalo Cuma ngisahin tentang 2 orang saja. Iya kan ? iya dong... dan FF ini tentang BL...**

 **Saya sangat menyukai _pairing_ Taoris, tapi bukan berarti saya benci _pairing_ yang lain, saat membaca, saya sangat suka sama couple ini, tapi saat menulis, saya harus bisa memfokuskan diri dengan alur yang sudah ada. **

**Gimana,, panas ngeliat krishan disini ? sabar yah**

 **"Pelangi akan terasa biasa jika dia hadir setelah hujan gerimis, dan akan sangat indah jika pelangi itu muncul setelah hujan badai.." ,,** **J**

 **By,,**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Kris pulang ke rumah, seraya membuka memori indah berulang kali tentang perayaan atas 2 tahun dari perpisahan antara dia dan Luhan hari ini. Ada aroma bahagia pada setiap ingatan yang begitu manghangatkan kalbu. Kerinduan yang telah lama layu kini mulai bermekaran kembali.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengemudikan mobil putih kesayangannya itu. ada jutaan kenangan terselip indah dari 7 tahun bersama namja cantik itu yang kini memenuhi alam pikirannya, wajahnya berseri-seri seperti remaja ABG yang sedang dilanda cinta, menggila dalam khayalannya sendiri.

Waktu terasa begitu singkat bagi Kris, hari sudah semakin larut dan Kris harus kembali pada kehidupan lainnya, hari dingin nan sepi, pada ruang kamar yang dihuni oleh dia, dia yang menjadi penghalang akan cinta nya pada Luhan. dia yang mengacaukan hidupnya.

Berita pernikahan dengan Tao hanya akan menjadi rahasia yang takkan pernah ia ceritakan pada kekasih tercintanya, Luhan, karena baginya, Tao hanya seseorang yang kebetulan singgah dirumah itu dan akan pergi bila saatnya sudah tiba, dengan begitu Luhanlah yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Semuanya akan kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing.

 ** _Itu lah yang ia pikirkan..._**

Dengan wajah malas ia membuka pintu kamarnya

"selamat datang ", sapa Tao, tersenyum getir

Kris hanya melihat wajah Tao sekilas dan melangkah menjauh dari namja yang berussaha tersenyum untuknya. Membuka jas dan kemejanya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, matanya menatap dalam pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat, ingin rasanya ia bertanya langsung kepada namja didalam sana tentang apa saja yang telah ia lakukan bersama Luhan hari ini.

Rasa takut kehilangan Kris membuat kecurigaan Tao semakin besar, namun kecurigaan itu hanya sampai pada batas khayalnya, khayalan yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Tapi, semakin ia diam, semakin pula hatinya merasa penasaran. Seraya memejamkan mata, ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi rasa takut pada Kris yang pasti akan sangat marah.

 ** _Ketakuan membuat kecurigaan..._**

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berpakaian. Pintu kamar terbuka kembali, Kris hendak pergi.

"mau kemana gee...?" tanya Tao pelan

"dapur"

Sesampainya di dapur, Kris mengambil sebotol air putih dan menegaknya cepat. Ia melihat sekeliling dapur yang tak pernah berubah sejak ia masih kanak, tapi tiba-tiba matanya terhenti menatap fokus pada meja makan yang berada di tengah dapur besar itu, tepatnya melihat pada tumpukan makanan yang pagi tadi tidak sempat ia makan. Walaupun hanya sedikit, Kris menyesali bahwa makanan yang susah payah dibuat oleh Tao sekarang berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Kris mendekat dan duduk di kursi meja makan, menatap hampir melamun kepada makanan-makanan itu. Memori Kris seolah berputar kembali saat ia berulang tahun ke-12.

* * *

Kris kecil sedang menunggu ayahnya datang, duduk di kursi itu sambil melihat kue tart di depannya. Ia terus menanti penuh harapan pada janji ayahnya untuk datang merayakan ulang tahunnya, namun jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 11, malam hari. Harapannya semakin pupus.

Ayah tidak datang, ibunya pindah ke canada dan hampir menetap disana.

Kringggggg...

Telpon rumah berdering,, Kris berlari senang, mengangkat telpon

"ayah kau dimana ? cepat pulang...sudah malam " jawab Kris tergesa, lupa untuk menanyakan identitas penelpon

"ini ibu sayang.. selamat ulang tahun ya nak... maaf ibu tidak bisa datang tahun ini,, tahun depan pasti ibu akan datang.. aku mencintaimu...", kata penelpon

Tahun depan, tahun depan, dan tahun depan lagi, Itulah yang selalu diucapkan oleh ibunya setiap perayaan hari ulang tahun Kris, pada akhirnya hingga kini ibunya tidak pernah datang.

Taakkkkkkk...

Tuttt,, tutttt,,, tuttttt...

Sambungan telepon diputus paksa oleh Kris

"PEMBOHONG ! kalian semua hanya pembohong.. aku benciiii...!",, Kris berteriak kencang meluapkan kemarahannya, namun tak ada seorangpun disana yang mendengar celotehan hatinya.

'AKU INGIN DICINTAI ...' , Kris meniup lilin

* * *

"geee.. kau sedang apa ?" suara Tao, membuyarkan lamunan Kris

Kris hanya, memperlihatkan segelas air yang ia goyang-goyangkan di hadapan Tao, sebagai ganti atas ucapan 'aku sedang minum'.

"aku juga ingin minum,," jawab Tao tertunduk sambil membuka kulkas

"...", Kris terdiam masih dengan posisinya

suasana hening beberapa saat,,

"hemm.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" Tao menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya..

"tadi kau pergi kemana ?", tanya Tao seraya duduk pada kursi dekat Kris

Kris terdiam...

Tatapannya ia layangnya pada arah lain, tak suka memandang Tao yang sedang mengintrogasi dirinya .

"bukan urusanmu", jawab Kris

"tidak bolehkah aku mengetahuinya ?"

"siapa kau pikir dirimu, berhak bertanya ?!", bentakan Kris, sontak membuat Tao ciut.

Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan Tao disana, yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

* * *

"Luhan.. ", panggil Sehun, yang disapa menoleh

"heii ohh Sehun,, tumben kau kemari ?",, Luhan tersenyum

"aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu", jawab Sehun sok keren

"masuklah,, duduk disana, aku sedang tanggung membuat pola baju,, tunggu sebentar okey?", Luhan menunjuk ke arah kursi kayu di tengah ruang kerjanya.

"silakan diminum...", seorang wanita sekitar 30 tahunan membawakan Sehun secangkir teh hangat

"terimakasih..",, Sehun mulai menyeruput tehnya

"maafkan aku ,, aku sedikit dikejar waktu oleh pelangganku", Luhan duduk di kursi tunggal di samping sofa panjang yang diduduki Sehun

"apa aku mengganggu ?",, tanya Sehun tak enak

"pertanyaan macam apa itu ? kapan kehadiranmu pernah menggangguku ?", Luhan kembali tersenyum, memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak terganggu olehnya.

"kau sangat hebat sekarang... banyak perubahan dalam hidupmu.. dan penampilanmu",, puji Sehun, membuat namja didepannya tersipu malu

"ahhh kau bisa saja... manusia banyak berubah, kau tahu?,, hemm,, bagaimana kabarmu Sehun ? ", tanya Luhan

"aku ? tak banyak yang berubah.. aku masih Sehun , aku sekretaris dari Kris , juga temannya. Dia sangat menyebalkan, aku sangat baik", canda Sehun, membuat namja di depannya ikut tertawa

" _you can say that again_...",, Luhan mengangguk, menyetujuinya.

* * *

"Taooooo hyungg,, adik sepupumu yang imut ini datang",, Baekhyun berteriak dari bawah tangga, memanggil Tao, yang dipanggil segera menghampirinya di bawah dan tersenyum getir menyambutnya. Ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik hari sedang tidak fokus, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

"haiii Baekhyun ...", sapa Tao lembut

"aku membawakan puding untukmu.. ayo kita makan bersama..", Baekhyun langsung beranjak ke dapur tanpa izin dari Tao

.

"selamat makannn...",, mereka menyantap puding bersama

Tao berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyumbunyikan perasaannya. Namun melihat bahwa masih ada hal baik di kehidupannya, Tao sedikit lega. Kehadiran Baekhyun seperti obat yang dikirim tuhan untuknya. Baekhyun sangat ahli membuat orang di sekitarnya tertawa dengan aksi konyolnya, mendekati bodoh.

"Baekhyun ... kau kenal Luhan bukan ?... sebenarnya Luhan itu seperti apa ?", tanya Tao berusaha tersenyum

"Luhan hyung?,, kami cukup akrab.. ada apa dengannya ?", balas Baekhyun

"aku hanya penasaran...",, balas Tao

" hemmm,, gimana yaaa... dia sangat cantik, tak pernah aku melihat ada seorang lelaki secantik dan semanis dia, dulu aku bahkan berpikir dia adalah wanita _for a real_. tapi walau memiliki paras seperti itu ia tak pernah memanfaatnya sebagai senjata penakluk untuk menggoda seseorang. Dia penuh dengan harga diri dan sangat elegan. Tak pernah terlihat murahan, bahkan sangat sulit ditaklukan, banyak pria dan wanita yang mengantri dan menyatakan cinta padanya tapi Luhan hyung selalu menolak mereka. dia memiliki pendirian yang sangat kuat. Aku sangat kagum padanya" Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa melihat ada seseorang yang menahan tangis karenanya

Deggggggg

Setiap kata dari Baekhyun 'membekas dalam' pada hati Tao, sambil menahan cemburu yang menancap, Tao berusaha mengalihkan suasana

"pudingnya sangat enak yaaaa...",, alih Tao

"tentu saja ,, aku membelinya di toko langgananku", sombong Baekhyun

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun pulang, tinggalaj Tao yang tampak menyendiri di kamar 'indahnya',, duduk di kursi didepan sebuah cermin hias yang biasa ia lihat sehabis mandi.

Treekkkk...

Pintu kamar terbuka, namja bermata elang berdiri elegan berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas biasanya. Mandi, minum, dan tidur. Kali ini Tao hanya menunduk, lalu mengalihkan mata mutiaranya pada namja yang baru masuk tadi.

"kau sudah pulang gee ?",, tanya Tao

"manurutmu ?",, acuh Kris

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau pulang larut, kau kemana saja ?", tanya Tao pelan

Kris mendercih,, menatap kesal pada namja yang tengah terduduk itu dengan mata elang yang begitu menakutkan.

"maafkan aku...", lirih Tao, matanya memerah, ia tampak semakin memburuk

"sebaiknya kau lebih rajin melihat kaca,, dan bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri.. apa kau masih pantas terus bertanya seperti itu padaku ?"

Kris kembali menatap tajam namja itu. mendericih.

Tanpa sadar Tao benar-benar menatap wajahnya pada cermin, memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah tirusnya disana. Tao jadi teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, tanpa sadar ia membandingkan dirinya dengan namja bernama Luhan itu, sangat jauh berbeda. perbedaan itulah yang lebih membuat Tao kecewa.

"jika kau membandingkanku dengan Luhan, tentu aku tidak ada apa-apanya", lirih Tao, Kris tertawa sinis

"kau benar kali ini.. dengan mata hitam mirip pandamu itu.. kau sangat jelek"

"aku tahu aku jelek, aku cengeng, aku lemah, bahkan aku terlalu mudah bukan ? aku sudah langsung menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu,, apa aku terlihat murahan bagimu ?" Tao masih menatap wajahnya di cermin, matanya semakin merah, airmatanya menetes deras dari kedua matanya.

"kenapa sekarang kau menangis? Kau lah yang mengakui betapa buruknya dirimu" jelas Kris kesal,

"kau benar, aku lah yang salah, bagimu aku memang sebuah kesalahan. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti ! Luhan Luhan Luhan,, aku benci dibandingkan dengannya!" ,, suara serak Tao melengking tanpa sadar

entah apa yang telah merasuki pikiran Tao saat ini, ia menjadi tak terkendali. Tao tidak bermaksud marah, tapi rasa cemburu membutakan akal sehatnya, ia sekarang memutar fakta yang ada.

"aku benci makhluk lemah sepertimu.. kau pikir dengan menangis, aku akan kasian padamu?",

"aku tau"

"lalu ?"

Tao menatap dalam pada mata Kris, sepertinya sekarang ia sudah mulai berani mengahadapi seseorang didepannya itu

"kenapa saat seperti ini, aku masih menjadi pihak yang salah? aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh suamiku dengan selingkuhannya, apa dia sedang berkencan ? berciuman ? atau bahkan hari ini dia tidur dengannya ? " amarah Tao memuncak, baru kali ini dia bisa semarah itu

Kris mendercik, ia benar-benar kesal kali ini "itu bukan urusanmu! Urus saja kehidupanmu sendiri dan aku dengan kehidupanku" Kris membentak, Tao semakin tak terkendali

"kenapa itu bukan urusanku ?! kenapa perselingkuhan suamiku bukan urusanku?!" pekik Tao

Kris mendengus...

"apa aku berkencan...? berciuman,...? tidur... ? kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan itu ? atau mungkin kau hanya menciptakan sebuah spekulasi saja, hanya agar aku melakukan hal itu denganmu?" Kris menyeringai

Tao merasa direndahkan oleh kalimat Kris, ia ingin pergi, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Brakkkkkkkk !

Tao terlihat kesakitan pada punggungnya, ia terkejut menatap wajah Kris yang sudah tepat berada didepannya sekarang mengunci erat tangan lemahnya di belakang punggungnya, sedang tangan satunya mencengkram kuat pada ranhang wajahnya, Tao mencoba menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kris. Tapi Kris justru semakin kuat menahannya.

Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium paksa bibir Tao, Tao menggeliat tidak suka, ia terus menolak sekuat tenaga. Tapi Kris semakin dalam menciumnya..

"geee hentikannn..!" Tao memekik kencang,

"..."

"aku mohon tolong hentikan", Tao terus mendorong tubuh namja itu, namun Kris semakin memperlakukannya kasar

Plaakkkkkkkk !

Tangan Tao yang berhasil bebas, mendarat kencang pada wajah Kris. Napas Tao terengah, ia berlari kencang ke kamar mandi, menutupnya dengan kencang, setidaknya tempat itulah satu-satunya tempat teraman bagi Tao saat ini. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku disana, berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

* * *

Pagi harinya Kris duduk dengan canggung memakan sarapan yang tadi baru saja diantar oleh seorang _maid_. Tanpa kata, tanpa ekspresi, hanya hening..

Sementara Tao menyibukan diri untuk kembali meneggelamkan pikirannya pada buku-buku miliknya itu. mereka duduk pada jarak yang cukup jauh, sama-sama terduduk pada ujung sofa, ujung ke ujung. Tao sedang marah, kesal, semua terlalu bercampur.

Kris hanya diam mematung, dia tampak menyesali perbuatannya semalam. Ia sadar bahwa dia memang pantas mendapat tamparan itu, seharusnya memang seperti itu. menyesal dan meminta maaf adalah hal yang harusnya ia lakukan, dia pantas untuk marah, sialnya Kris bukan seseorang yang terbiasa untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"heiii...", Kris masih berlagak sombong memanggil dengan sembarang panggilan

"apa...", Tao hanya membalas dengan balasan ala kadar.

"tidak..", Kris menyimpan kembali semua yang ingin dia sampaikan

"apa kau ingin aku menjadi seorang putri duyung seperti sebuah dongeng ?, yang rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang ia cintai ? bahkan menukarkan ekornya demi sepasang kaki yang membuatnya hancur manjadi buih lautan, hanya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki yang pada akhirnya telah mencampakannya.. aku tidak akan melakukannya gee, aku tidak sebodoh itu... mulai sekarang lakukan sesukamu ", jelas Tao

Kalimatnya berhasil membuat Kris pergi dengan sedikit kesal juga sedikit sesal, Kris menyadari dirinya yang sangat jahat, namun apakah seseorang yang jahat harus menjadi seperti itu selamanya ?.. Kris mempercepat langkahnya

Tao sedikit menghela napas, tak sadar dengan kata2 yang telanjur keluar dari bibirnya. ia menjadi sangat gusar. Padahal sebelumnya Tao tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menyakiti perasaan siapapun.

* * *

 **Di kantor**

"apa laporan hari ini ?" tanya Kris untuk Sehun, sekretarisnya

"begini tuan Kris, kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan Yongpyong Resort sebagai resort terbesar di seol berhasil, perpajangan kontrak dari king Hotel juga berjalan lancar, keuangan perusahaan naik sebesar 3%, tapi ada sedikit masalah , tawaran kerjasama dengan Sherzhen Resort, yang berada di kota shenzen, china. hampir menemukan kegagalan mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi kau harus ke china menangani masalah itu, karena resort ini masih baru, kita bisa memulai dengan penawaran rendah, walaupun begitu, karena resort ini terletak sangat strategis dengan pariwisata legendaris disana, danau xili, juga Shenzen Safari Park, bekerjasama dengan mereka akan sangat menguntungkan perusahaan kita di masa depan"

"apa masalah dari pihak shenzen resort ? bukankah penawaran kita sudah sangat bagus ? " tanya Kris

"ya tapi mereka ingin kau secara pribadi mendatanginya langsung, tanpa perantara"

Kris mendercak berpikir, "baiklah,,aku akan kesana.. tolong periksa kembali penawaran yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan cari informasi mengenai segala hal tentang perusahaan itu. Latar belakang, tujuan perusahaan, dan perkembangan perusahaan itu"

" dan satu lagi masalah, Luhan tadi kemari saat kau rapat dengan para petinggi, ingin bertemu denganmu.. dan biar ku tebak, kau tidak memberitahukan tentang pernikahanmu dengan Tao... Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Kris ?" Sehun tampak sedikit kesal dengan drama picisan sahabatnya itu.

"akan kuurus sendiri" jawab Kris tanpa mengindahkan kekesalan Sehun di depannya

"mengurus ? aku tidak melihat kau tengah mengurusnya, kau membiarkannya"

"atur saja jadwal dan persiapanku ke china, jangan sampai mengganggu pekerjaan yang lainnya. terimakasih"

"Kriss,, kau harus menentukan pilihanmu sekarang, satu diantara mereka. jika kau tetap seperti ini, kau akan kehilangan mereka berdua. aku tak ingin kau menyesal pada akhirnya."

Kris hanya membolak-balikkan berkas laporan, bersikap seolah Sehun tak ada disana. Sehun sudah biasa menghadapi sahabatnya ini. Saat Kris sedang berpikir dalam rencana besarnya ia selalu bersikap acuh seperti itu. Bukan hal biasa bagi Sehun. Berfokus pada pekerjaan sebagai pengalihan dari masalah pribadinya, ini memang Kris yang dia kenal.

"Sehun-shi...", Kris memanggil, yang dipanggil menoleh

"ada apa tuan ?", tanya Sehun

"kau punya seorang adik berusia 8 tahun bukan ?, jika dia sedang marah.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"biasanya, aku kan membelikan boneka, atau tas, hadiah-hadiah manis seperti itu", jawab Sehun sopan

* * *

"kau pulang larut sekali.." sapa Tao, dari kursi didepan pintu rumahnya

"ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor" jawab Kris pelan

"begitu.. ? baiklah..", Tao tersenyum

"kau menungguku ?", tanya Kris sedikit ragu

"tentu saja, aku selalu seperti itu bukan...", Tao tersenyum

Ada sedikit kesedihan pada senyum manis itu, ditangan lelaki itu semua terasa sangat menyesakkan, tapi walaupun sebagian jiwanya banyak terluka karena Kris, sebagian jiwa lainnya masih tergila-gila oleh namja di depannya itu. Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya hatinya inginkan.

"ini untukmu...",

Kris menyerahkan lolipop berukuran besar pada Tao, yang diberi lolipop tersenyum sumeringah

"untukku ? terimakasih geee...", Tao menundukan kepalanya

Kris berjalan menuju kamar, sedangkan Tao menuju dapur terlebih dahulu

"gee,, aku tadi membuat cake, aku tidak tau kau suka atau tidak dan ini teh hangat agar tubuhmu lebih segar,,, makanlah.." tawar Tao sambil duduk di sofa,

"nee.." Kris menatap sungkan pada Tao yang terus menatapnya, membuat Kris tak bisa menolak permintaan Tao.

Perlahan Kris mengambil cake itu, memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan menyeruput tehnya. Kris merasa lega setelah berhasil menelan cake itu kedalam perutnya yang memang sangat lapar, tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dimalam dingin seperti ini.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Kris terbatuk-batuk tanpa sebab. Kris meletakan berkasnya dan akan berdiri, tapi Tao menyuruh Kris tetap duduk sementara Tao yang baru akan memakan lolipopnya segera berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas besar air putih.

"gwenchana ? apa yang salah ?" tanya Tao khawatir

Kris mulai sesak napas, Kris membuka 2 kancing kemejanya dan masih terbatuk-batuk. Tao mulai panik.

"otokhe ? gee kau kenapa ?" Tao mulai panik

"a..a-ku... alergi.. vanili " jawab Kris susah payah

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ?" Tao benar2 panik sekarang

"...", napas Kris semakin sulit, wajahnya mulai pucat pasi

"kau punya obatnya" tanya Tao, Kris hanya menggeleng

Tao menelpon tn. Siwon. Melalui telpon itu, ia hanya mengangguk saja sedari tadi. Sedetik setelah telepon terputus, Tao mulai bergerak cepat, mengambil kopi berkafein, dan menyeduhnya dengan sedikit air. Lalu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk kembali kekamar. Tao mengangkat kepala Kris dan menyenderkan ke tubuhnya, menegakkan sedikit demi sedikit kopi kental ke mulut Kris yang bahkan sulit membuka. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, tangannya bergetar, tapi ia tak peduli, ia terlalu khawatir pada Kris, karna bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahannnya. 'Tao bodoh, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini, karenamu dia bisa seperti ini' Tao memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati

"kau sudah baik ? maaf,, " Tao terus mengulang permintaan maafnya pada Kris

Kris sudah mulai membaik, napasnya sudah kembali normal, ia memeluk erat tubuh Kris yang melemas

"aku sangat bodoh tidak tau kau alergi pada kue, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu kue agar kau senang, tapi kau malah seperti ini karenaku"

Untunglah dokter pribadi keluarga choi sudah tiba, rupanya tn. siwon memanggilnya saat Tao terdengar terlalu panik di telepon.

"gege sudah bangun ? gwenchana ? appo ?" Tao memandangi wajah Kris yang terlihat kesakitan

"hampir mati..." jawab Kris asal, namun tidak serius

Namun jawaban itu, kontan membuat Tao menangis entah kenapa,, dan Kris bingung harus bagaimana. Kris terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan tao

"heii heiii,, aku tidak mati,, aku masih hidup... kenapa kau menangis sekencang itu ?"

"aku pikir kau akaan matiiii geegeeeeeeeeee", tao kembali menangis kencang. Kris menghembuskan napas panjang, bingung harus bicara apalagi.

"sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja", jawab kris tenang

"benarkah ?"

"tadi aku hampir mati karenamu,, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar baik-baik saja"

"kau pasti sangat membenciku bukan ? maaf gege,, maaf..", dengan terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf', tangisan tao justru semakin parah.

Kris memandangi wajah tao yang sedang menangis seperti anak kecil. Matanya tak berhenti melihat pada mata tao yang memerah karena tangisannya, tak pernah sekalipun ada seseorang yang begitu peduli terhadap dirinya selama ini, dan tao menangis seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit lemas, Kris menyentuh wajah manis tao dan menarik mendekatinya. Tak ada yang terjadi, kecuali... kris mencium bibir tao malam itu...

Tao hanya diam,, tangisannya ikut berhenti bersama sikapnya itu, hatinya dan dirinya ikut menikmati alunan suasana yang dibawa oleh kris saat itu. Tao membalas ciuman itu, membuat kris semakin dalam mencium bibir tao, melumatnya, begitu lembut dan manis.

Dengan napas yang terengah, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, menundukan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Ada senyuman tergambar dari wajah tao yang masih berantakan setelah menangis, ada rasa malu bercampur tanya dalam dirinya. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, sebuah harapan baru telah terlahir.

Di tangan lelaki bernama wu yi fan,, segalanya terasa menyesakkan, namun hatinya telah luluh semprna karenanya..

"tidurlah... ini sudah larut, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja.. tidak perlu merasa menyesal", kris tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, kris tersenyum untuknya.

Tao tertidur canggung membelakangi kris di atas ranjang mereka, dengan jarak cukup jauh, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, membuatnya sulit tertidur.

"lebih baik aku tidur di sofa saja", izin tao pelan

Tao bersiap berajak pergi dari tempat tidur menuju sofa..

Namun ada sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan tao lebih cepat dari pergerakannya, menarik tangannya dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu dengan posisi _back hug_. Tao tenggelam di dalam pelukan namja dingin itu dengan wajah yang sudah merah sempurna karena malu.

Kris memejamkan matanya seraya memeluk tubuh tao dengan lebih erat.

"tidurlah disini...", bisik kris di telinga tao

Bersamanya, malam itu,, mereka tertidur tanpa sedikitpun jarak diantara mereka.

Debaran jantung mereka berdetak serirama..

Tao memegang erat pakaian kris ketika ia bisa memeluk kris untuk pertama kalinya.

'aku mencintaimu gege'.. bisik tao dalam hati

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE :**

 **Akhinya, sudah sampai di chapter ini, terimakasih selalu saya ucapkan kepada para readers.**

 **Maaf jika masih jauh dari harapan..**

 **Baik pendukung dan pengkritik, saya terima semua apa adanya kok..**

 **Untuk kisah selanjutnya seperti apa, tao bakal ada pairing lainkah ? kris sama luhan/tao kah ? nantikan di chapter berikutnya yaa..**

 **Mungkin banyak yang salah paham dengan alur cerita FF ini,, dan untuk KT _shipper , slow woles yahh.._ Keep calm.. kenapa di chapter kemarin saya lebih menonjolkan sisi Krishan, karena itu adalah salah satu pengaluran untuk sampai ke inti permasalahan, karena ke depannya, saya lebih fokus tentang permasalahan _couple_ kristao, walaupun luhan masih berperan disini. Jadi, sebelum soudzon macem-macem, lanjut baca dulu yah sampai ending, jangan kecewa dulu.. baca prolog nya di chapter 1, kalian bakal tau kok alur yang ingin saya ciptakan seperti apa.. **

**Saya menerima semua kritikan dalam hal apapun demi perkembangan cerita ini, tapi tolong ETIKA TETAP DIJAGA !,, tunjukan kalau kita ini adalah orang-orang berpendidikan, yang bisa berbahasa indonesia dengan baik dan benar.. jadiii yuuuu kita lanjuttttkannnnn baca dan reviewnya... :))**

 **Sekali lagi saya Cuma ingin mengungkapkan, ketika saya menulisi saya akan tetap fokus dengan alur ceritanya. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya. Maaf mengecewakan, tapi _.. Its my style_**

 **Ini tulisan saya, dan ini gaya saya dalam menulis.. JUST ENJOY FOR READ ! ^^**

 **Mpreg..? hmmmm,, belum kepikiran.. nanti akan saya pikirkan, apa saya buat di _sequel_ nya aja ya ? hehehe becanda**

 **Hmmm,, ini terlalu _drama hurt_ banget ya ? sabar,, sabar yaa... Jadi inget kata-kata ini **

**'kalau kita ingin mendapatkan seorang pangeran, maka kita juga harus sanggup menjadi seorang Cinderella..."**

 **by, Adara. Kalangkang**

 **.**

 ** _Fav, follow,_ dan _review_ nya yaaa... **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Chanyeol hyung,, Tao hyung .. tunggu akuu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya, byun berhenti sejenak, melemaskan tubuhnya sambil memegang lutut, napasnya terengah " apa kalian ingin membuangku dijalan ? lagipula kenapa kita tidak makan dirumah saja sih, kan jadi gak cape jalan.." keluh Baekhyun

"aku kerumahmu karena aku sedang bosan dirumah, lagipula kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini, ini lebih menyenangkan byun Baekhyun.." Tao tersenyum, memandangi wajah Baekhyun

"tapi kan beda Tao hyung,, kita makan di rumahku, kau kan bosan nya dirumah Kris hyung.. aku cape hyung " keluh byun

Chanyeol mengelus rambut byun, sambil menatap wajah byun iba "kau pasti sangat lelah karena berjalan menggunakan kakimu yang pendek itu... Baekhyun ahh ,, mianhe karena aku memiliki kaki lebih panjang darimu, eoh?" chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sesedih mungkin

"apa yang kau katakan barusan ?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal, Tao sedang berjuang menahan tawa " kenapa ? kenapa jika kakiku sangat pendek ? hahh?! "

"itulah kenapa aku sangat menyesal,, ckck kenapa pula kau selalu mengeluh sihh.. sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, diikuti Tao dan byun yang mengikuti jejaknya

" aigooo,, aigoooo...! lihatlah betapa pria tiang listrik itu sangat menyombongkan tubuhnya... kau pikir dengan memiliki tubuh seperti itu kau tidak memiliki masalah dalam hidupmu" keluh byun

"hup ! " Chanyeol mengiyakan,, "jika kau memiliki tubuh tinggi sepertiku dan wajah tampan nan mempesona seperti wajahku,, kau sudah menyelesaikan 80% masalah dalam hidupmu" Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya sombong

"hyungg ! " teriak byun,, "jadi, 20% sisanya adalah tentang wanita ? haha kau tak pernah bisa merayu seorangpun wanita , KA – SI – AN .. " balas Baekhyun

"jika aku tidak bisa merayu wanita, merayu laki-laki juga boleh.." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh percaya diri sambil melirik Tao, yang dilirik hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau tidak boleh bercanda seperti itu,,, kau tahu, mungkin hanya 15% dari pasangan 'Boys Love' yang bisa hidup bahagia, kau akan sangat senang jika kau,,," Tao menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak "...normal" Tao sepertinya tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"Tao... selama ada aku disampingmu, aku akan melindungimu, dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi bagian dari 15% pria yang bahagia itu, jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kau memiliki kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan hanya karena itu,, kau mengerti ?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Tao sambil menatap matanya dalam, Tao hanya mengangguk

"Tao hyung,, dia memang sangat menyebalkan, aku sudah sangat menderita tinggal selama belasan tahun dengannya,,, bagaimana jika hyung mengangkatku sebagai saudaramu ?.. aku akan menjadi adikmu yang baik, aku akan menuruti kata-katamu.. aku mohon,, tolong bawa aku ke rumahmu, eoh ? " byun memelas pada Tao, dan hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa Tao yang khas

"ohhh byun Baekhyun,, kenapa kau bisa hidup menderita seperti ini ?,, mungkin karena kau ditakdirkan menjadi adik dari seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi tiang listrik dalam hidupnya.." byun sedang meratapi hidupnya sendiri

"aku tahu kau sangat cemburu dengan tubuh tinggi kakakmu ini,, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa pertumbuhanmu terhenti saat kau masih SMA, padahal kau selalu minum susu setiap waktu" Chanyeol tertawa sumeringah. Terlalu puas dengan ekspresi marah dari adiknya.

"Taoo hyunggg,, dia sangat jahat padaku.. tolong lemparkan saja dia ke sumur, kau pasti sanggup mendorong tubuh raksasanya" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan tanganTao. Memohon.

"aku pasti terlihat sangat besar, dari mata kerdilmu itu" Chanyeol balas meledek

"aishhhh,, sudahlah berhenti bertengkar, apa kalian masih berumur 8 tahun ?" Tao mencoba melerai

"dialah yang lebih mirip dengan anak berusia 8 tahun" Chanyeol tertawa sambil menunjuk ke Baekhyun

"a-ku ta-hu a-ku me-mi-liki tubuh yang ti-dak tinggi,, tapi bukan berarti aku sependek itu hyuuung" Baekhyun tidak setuju dibandingkan dengan tubuh seorang anak berusia 8 tahun

"aaahhh kalian berhentilah bertengkar" Tao mulai kesal

"dia duluan.. !" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Tao hanya bisa menghela napas

* * *

" aku pulang..." Tao membuka pintu , tersenyum lebar

"..."

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Tao, ada seseorang disana yang langsung berdiri karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Tao yang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ada seseorang disana, ada 1 orang lainnya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu, sedang melihat dan tersenyum pada Tao, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti situasi dari kondisi itu.

"Anyeonghaseo,, aku xie luhan, aku pacarnya Kris... senang bertemu denganmu " luhan menundukan kepalanya hormat

Sesaat Tao hanya bisa diam, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati tamu itu, menghormati seseorang yang menjadi kekasih gelap dari suaminya. "anyeonghaseo.."

"jadi dia adalah kekasihmu ? wu yi fan –shi..." ,, sindir Tao seraya menatap tidak suka pada Kris, memperlihatkan bagaimana dia sangat kesal dengan suaminya itu.

"bukankah kau bilang akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun ?" Kris memalingkan wajahnya dari Tao dengan gelagapan

"maafkan aku karena tidak jadi menginap disana, dan mengganggu kalian.. permisi..!" Tao membanting pintu dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Tao berjalan lurus menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya melihat lantai. Dan seorang lainnya, yang mencoba memahami situasi aneh itu

"Kris,, apa dia sepupumu ? sekarang dia tinggal bersamamu? sama dengan yang kau sering katakan, dia memang sangat aneh." Luhan memahami hal yang salah, dengan mengira Tao adalah Chanyeol.

"Luhan... emm,, lanjutkan saja..." Kris tersenyum kikuk mencairkan suasana. Luhan ikut tersenyum

* * *

Setelah selesaikan urusannya dengan luhan , Kris masuk ke kamarnya. namun ternyata ada seseornag yang tengah terduduk , sedang menunggunya.

"sudah selesai selingkuhnya ? sudah 3 jam kau disana, dan sekarang sudah jam 10.30, bukankah seharusnya kalian menyewa hotel saja " Tao memulai pembicaraan, sesaat setelah Kris baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

"..." Kris hanya diam, dan berjalan santai tidur di kasur empuknya, dia tidak ingin bertengkar setelah melalui pekerjaan dan kegiatan dia hari ini yang sangat melelahkan

"kau pasti kecewa karena aku tidak jadi menginap. kau sangat pandai menggunakan kesempatan gee" Tao melanjutkan pertengkaran

"dia hanya datang karena dia sedang banyak masalah,, sudahlah kita sama-sama lelah hari ini, jadi tidurlah.. disini..." Kris menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, masih tetap memejamkan matanya

"kenapa aku harus tidur bersamamu ? aku akan tidur di kamar tamu di lantai 2 saja.. kau akan semakin menjadi jika aku selalu mengalah padamu" Tao pergi meninggalkan sofa tempat ia duduk sedari tadi

"pergilahh,,, hati-hati disana banyak hantu looh" Kris menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dan kembali memejamkan mata

"kau pikir aku takut ? jika ada hantu, aku akan menikahinya saja, itu lebih bak daripada menikah denganmu, tukang selingkuh !" Tao membela diri

"..." Kris hanya diam

Tao pergi meninggalkan kamar, Kris terdiam sesaat lalu membuka matanya dan mulai tersenyum

Takkk, takkk,, takkkkkkk...!

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dari seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang, namun mulai memperlambat larinya seiring dengan jarak yang semakin dekat dari kamar itu, dan..

Kreeekkk ! ,, pintu terbuka

"bukan karena aku takut hantu, mengerti ? kamar itu sudah lama tidak digunakan, jadi banyak sekali debu disana, besok aku akan membersihkannya" Tao berjalan ke arah sofa, dan bersiap untuk tidur

"kau tidak lihat jendela disana,, angin sedang kencang diluar, hantu-hantu pasti sedang ke kemari mencari tempat yang hangat" Kris memiringkan tubuhnya santai sambil menguap "di sofa pasti sangat hangat" ekspresi Kris yang datar, membuat dia tampak serius

Tao menelan ludah, matanya terbelalak, ia mulai merasa merinding. tapi ia terus mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa itu hanya lelucon.

"ha-ha-ha,, kau lucu gee,, kau pasti berpikir aku benar-benar takut hantu" Taomemeluk bantal dengan kencang. berusaha memejamkan matanya.

.

Tao melangkah perlahan ke kasur,, 'ini sudah 1 jam, mungkin orang disana sudah tidur.' , Pikir Tao .. sialnya, baru saja Tao sampai di kasur, Kris membalikan tubuh tingginya, menatap Tao dan menyeringai, seolah berkata 'kau takut kan ?'

"aku hanya ingin mengambil bantal dan selimutku" , Kris suka dengan selimut tebal, sedangkan Tao suka dengan selimut yang tipis, itulah kenapa walau satu ranjang mereka sering menggunakan selimut yang berbeda

Kris tidak menggubris alasan Tao, dan kembali tidur.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit..

"huhhhh,, sofanya berdebu, besok akan aku membersihkannya" Tao membawa selimut dan bantal, kembali ke kasur "kau jangan salah paham" ancam Tao cepat

"aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kan dari tadi,, kau lah yang terus berbicara ini itu" jawab Kris datar perlahan

"bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu geee.. kau selalu saja membuatku sedih" ucap Tao.

"tidak semudah itu, aku bisa mengakhirinya.. beri aku sedikit waktu...", pinta Kris, namun Tao tidak sempat mendengarnya, ia sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

* * *

Pagi hari di kantor, dengan suasana yang menyibukkan, suasana inilah yang menjadi pelengkap hari-hari Kris. Masih berkutat dengan laptop, lalu kembali pada berkas-berkas, rapat dan kunjungan. Namun ada yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Kris yang sedari dulu selalu bisa konsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan, beberapa hari ini dia sering duduk diam, seolah menerawang terhadap sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tangannya meraih bibir merahnya, mengusapnya perlahan, entah kenapa ingatan tentang rasa lembut di bibirnya saat bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis Tao,membuatnya uring-uringan. Kris sesekali tertawa kecil saat ia teringat dengan tingkah konyol Tao semalam.

Kris menggenggam handphonenya membalas sms.

' xie luhan, maaf hari ini aku sedang sangat sibuk, lain waktu akan kutebus'

Biasanya Kris akan langsung mengiyakan tawaran namja manis yang sangat sering ia temui di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Tapi kali ini Kris menolak, pekerjaannya belakangan ini memang sangat berat, karena ayahnya sedang sibuk keliling asia, dalam rangka menjalin hubungan luar negri perusahaan ternama, Kris menjadi kewalahan mengurus perusahaan.

* * *

Di sebuah _Caffetaria_ tak jauh dari kantor, seorang lelaki cantik berjalan sambil menelpon, matanya ia arahkan ke semua penjuru, seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"kau dimana ?"

"..."

"oooo aku melihatmu", luhan menutup telponnya

"haii.." sehun menundukan kepalanya

"kenapa kau bicara seformal itu ?" ,, tanya luhan heran

"hahaha,, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang berdua seperti ini"

"begitukah ? ,, oohh ,, hehehe", luhan terkikih setelah diam karena malu

"kau sedang menertawakan apa ?"

"hmm,, hanya sedikit teringat dengan masa klasik kita.." , luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"hanya sedikit ?" , sehun tersenyum nakal

"kau ini..", jawab luhan canggung

"bukankah kau baik-baik saja saat aku berkunjung ke kantormu"

"itu.. karena disana banyak orang, tapi disini, kita benar-benar hanya berdua"

"jadi... apa kau hanya sedikit mengingatku beberapa tahun ini ?", tanya sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan, mencoba menciptakan suasana yang lebih akrab.

"banyak hal terjadi bukan ? dulu kau selalu mengikuti Kris kemanapun dia pergi, kau banyak bicara dan nyaman ketika ada Kris, namun jika kau ditinggal berdua denganku, kau selalu merasa canggung, kita jadi sulit bicara" ,

"ahh itu sangat memalukan,, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengakuinya.." , jawab sehun tertawa

"ngomong-ngomong,, tadi malam , suaramu tampak tidak baik, apa kau sedang dalam masalah ?", tanya luhan berhati-hati, sehun tersenyum

"apa Kris menyiksamu ?" , tanya luhan lagi

"itu adalah bagian hidupku, tak perlu kau tanya.." , sehun mengiyakan pertanyaan luhan,"bercanda... ! aku hanya terkejut kau menelponku"

"kau tidak suka, aku mengganggumu ?", keluh luhan kecewa

"justru sebaliknya, aku sangat senang kau menelponku dan mengajakku keluar seperti ini", tanggap sehun setengah serius, "jadi , apa masalahmu dengan Kris ?", tanya sehun

"heii apa kau seorang cenayang ? bagaimana kau tahu ini tentang lelaki itu ?", luhan tertawa meledek

"aku tidak tahu,, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya.. seperti dia sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang sangat penting.. pada awalnya dia seperti sedang ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dan kembali padaku, tapi semakin lama entah kenapa aku merasa dia semakin menjauh, seolah ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.. apa kau tahu sesuatu ? ", luhan ingin mengorek informasi dari sehun, orang terdekat dari Kris

"sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?", sehun memperlihatkan wajah serius, ia paham betul apa yang terjadi pada Kris, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, tidak dari mulutnya

"silakan..", luhan memperbolehkan

"dulu, kau meninggalkan Kris selama 2 tahun tanpa kabar, tidakkah kau pikir mungkin kehidupan seseorang telah berubah selama itu ?" , tanggap sehun, kalimat tidak langsung darinya, berharap mungkin luhan akan mengerti

"..."

Suasana seolah membatu, luhan memikirkan tentang alasan itu, ia memang salah, tap apakah itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang membuat dia harus dihukum seperti ini.. apakah Kris benar-benar sudah berubah ? fatal kah ? ribuan tanya berkecamuk dalam hari namja manis itu. membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

"maafkan aku luhan, aku harus kembali ke kantor, tuan muda itu memanggilku, aku benar-benar menyesal", sesal sehun memecah lamunan luhan

"ahh tidak apa-apa, pergilah, aku akan mencoba memikirkan ucapanmu", jawab luhan yang masih sedang memikirkan ucapan sehun

sehun menundukan kepalanya, dan pergi meningglkan luhan, yang sedang perang batin.

* * *

Tao mungkin terlihat sangat aneh, karena seberapapun ia marah pada Kris, dia tetap akan kembali duduk di kursi itu, tetap menunggu seseorang yang akan turun dari mobil mercy putihnya lalu berjalan dengan gagah ke arahnya, menanyakan hal yang sama "kau menungguku ?"

"yaa..." jawaban yang sama dari Tao

"kenapa kau masih menungguku disini, bukankah aku sudah bilang, tidak usah menungguku lagi, setidaknya tunggu saja di dalam rumah. Diluar sangat dingin.."

"aku hanya bosan di rumah terus, lagipula angin diluar cukup... menenangkan" jawab Tao melengkungkan senyum tipis

"apa ayah sudah kembali dari jepang ?" tanya Kris

"entahlah, sepertinya baru besok"

"kata sekretarisku, tadi siang ayah sudah kembali" jelas Kris

"oiaa,,, kata lee hye –shi ,, ayah datang tadi siang tapi pergi lagi karena harus ke pulau jeju mengurus bisnisnya"

"kata lee hye –shi ? apa kau tidak tahu ?" tanya Kris, menggerenyitkan dahinya

"maafkan aku, aku sedang tidak di rumah tadi . Tadi siang aku masih di rumah Baekhyun. Karena kemarin aku tidak jadi menginap, aku harus kembali ke sana. Chanyeol hyung,, memintaku untuk menggantikan dia, menemani Baekhyun membeli beberapa pakaian hangat, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Kris menyeringai tidak suka dan memilih diam. Kenapa pula Tao berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol hampir setiap hari.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang asik memainkan smartphonenya di atas sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya, sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Hingga tiba-tiba ketenangan dia diambil alih oleh seorang raksasa menyebalkan di rumahnya

Brukkkkk! ,,

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa didepan Baekhyun, membuat pria malang yang asik bernyanyi terkejut..

"mhooo ?!" ,, tanya Baekhyun kesal'

"heiii,, pria pendek, sedang apa kau disana ?" , Chanyeol mengajak berantem lagi

"kau tidak lihat, aku sedang bermain dengan hendphone canggihku,, jadi enyahlah!" Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya, mengusir Chanyeol

Chanyeol melirik baekyu, ia menyeringai, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu... dannn

"oo hyung,, kembalikan handphoneku!"

"tidak mau !"

Chanyeol memanfaatkan tubuh tingginya dengan mengangkat handphone tak berdosa itu setinggi mungkin, Baekhyun hanya bisa melompat-lompat seperti orang bodoh, karena sebanyak apapun ia melompat, tinggi badannya sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Baekhyun menyeringai,, memikirkan cara lain, ia melompat ke punggung Chanyeol, dan menempel disana, Chanyeol terkejut dengan aksi nekat Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mulai membuka lebar mulutnya dan menggigit pundah Chanyeol.

"ouuuchhhh! sakit Baekhyun.. lepaskan!" Chanyeol membanting tubuh mereka berdua ke atas sofa.

Sesaat mereka hanya tertawa cekikikan, seperti anak kecil, hingga kemudian Chanyeol memasang wajah serius.

"Baekhyun,, kau sangat menyukai Tao kan ?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu saja, aku lebih suka menjadi adiknya, daripada adikmu.. dia sangat baik dan kepolosannya membuat ku selalu merindukannya" jawab Baekhyun panjang

"kalau aku menikah dengannya, dan menjadikan dia sebagai kakak iparmu ,, apa kau akan senang?" Chanyeol tersenyum

Baekhyun mematung saat mendengar pertanyaan itu,,

"dia sudah menjadi milik Kris hyung,, hyung... kau cari wanita saja yaaa ? oeh ?" nasihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE :**

 **Tak henti-hentinya sebagai author cerita ini mengucapkan termakasih pada para** ** _readers_** **dan** ** _review'ers_** **yang sudah menuliskan dukungan, uneg2, perasaan kalian saat membaca, saran maupun kritik bagi tulisan saya. semoga kedepannya jauh lebih baik lagi.**

 **Bagaimana puas dengan chapter ini ? semoga di chap ini menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian ya..**

 **Hmm,, sebenarnya, ini baru mau masuk ke konflik inti. Tao disini memang saya buat baik banget, tapi gak selalu seperti itu ko, karakter manusia gak selamanya sama, begitupun dengan karakter mereka disini. *I hope**

 **Saya sudah rilis FF baru juga dengan judul 'HEAL ME', baca yaa... semoga kalian suka *Sory promo ^^**

 **Pada dasarnya ini FF saya tulis berdasarkan** ** _mood_** **sesaat yang sedang saya rasakan, dan karena saya juga masih dalam proses belajar.. maaf kalo masih jauh dari harapan kalian.. tapi ENJOY FOR READ yaaaa...**

 **Saya belum pernah nih nulis FF Mpreg, tapi kita liat entar yah.. hehe**

 **Jika boleh curcol disini.. FF ini sudah lama tergeletak di laptop, lalu teman saya yang sudah membaca cerita FF ini yang menyarankan saya untuk mengaplodnya. Jadi gak pernah kepikiran untuk buat sensasi apapun :) ,, lagipula pertambahan** ** _review_** **yang hanya beberapa gak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati saya terhadap kata-kata (sory) kasar kalian.. jujur,,, saya tersinggung, saya marah, saya kesal,.. tiap baca koment yang tidak berkenan yang men judge saya macem2,, disitu saya ngerasa sedih *lohhh :) ... untungnya banyak juga yang mendukung FF ini... terimakasih**

 **Sory saya tidak pernah meng klaim saya masuk ke shipper yang mana. Saya netral kalo lagi nulis.**

 **Dan kita punya** ** _feel_** **masing2 untuk mengungkapkan rasa suka kita, gak semua orang punya sense yang selalu ingin peran utama hidup bahagia terus menerus. ^^**

 **.**

 **Tak lupa saya mengucapkan 'SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN' ^^...**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fav, follow,_** **dan** ** _review_** **nya yaaa...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Cahaya matahari mulai bersinar terang menembus jendela kamar yang dihuni oleh 2 lelaki yang sedang tertidur lelap. Memberikan penerangan alami dari kamar yang semula gelap.

Berbeda dengan Kris, Tao lebih sensitif dengan cahaya yang sudah sampai pada wajahnya itu, Tao terbangun. Ia terduduk sebentar di atas kasurnya, memeluk lututnya, , matanya mengarah pada namja yang masih terlelap tidur di sampingnya , menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh dari wajah tampannya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Mengumpulkan kesadaran, dan menyingkapkan selimutnya ke samping.

Ada rasa janggal saat ia melihat lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya, sesuatu yang membuat Tao masih tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, mungkin efek dari rasa cemburu ketika melihat Kris bersama Luhan hingga larut, semalam.

Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamar setelah mencuci wajahnya sebentar. Mungkin jika berjalan-jalan sebentar di pagi hari akan membuat hatinya bisa lebih baik. Setidaknya ia butuh tempat dimana ia bisa 'bernapas'.

"selamat pagi tuan ?!", sapa hormat para _maid_ ketika baru saja Tao sampai di lantai 2

"pagi...", balas Tao sopan

"Tuan Siwon tadi pagi menelpon, sepertinya dia ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Kris segera. Bisa kau bangunkan dia dan menelpon Tuan Siwon ?"

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk, dan (terpaksa) kembali ke atas untuk membangunkan seseorang disana..

"geeeee"

Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari pria dingin itu

"geee bangunlah..."

Kris hanya semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah selimut, enggan untuk bangun

"Tao mengulurkan tangannya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris agar ia mau bangun

"Kris geee,, ayo bangun ,, ayah,, ingin bicara denganmu, kau diminta menghubunginya segera.."

"aku masih ingin tidur ",tolak Kris

"aku khawatir jika itu sangat penting", bujuk Tao sekali lagi

"paling hanya urusan pekerjaann, aku akan mennghubunginya nanti", tolak Kris lagi dan lagi. Tao jengah.

"terserah..", jawab Tao setengah kesal

"baiklah.. baiklah .. aku bangun", dengan berat hati Kris turun dari ranjang sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya pelan. Ia periksa handphone miliknya dan

'7 MISS CALL ' dari ayahnya tertera di layar hp nya. Kris menelpon ayahnya.

"yaa.."

"..."

"baiklah.."

Telpon singkat itu hanya berakhir beberapa menit saja.

"ada apa ?", tanya Tao

"tidak ada, sudah ku bilang hanya urusan pekerjaan", jawab Kris santai sambil mengotak-atik hp nya. Kris mengirimkan beberapa file yang dibutuhkan ayahnya melalui _e-mail._

Mendengar bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, Tao berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kris, ia masih ingin pergi keluar mencari udara segar. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu bersiap membuka pintu sebelum mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Tao...". Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"ada apa ..", jawab Tao datar

"kau masih marah ?"

"bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"menurutku... ? emm,,, bagaimanan jika kita pergi keluar sesekali..?"

"untuk apa ?"

"kau tidak mau jalan-jalan ? kita pergi, aku akan menemanimu "

"benarkah ?", Tao sedikit terkejut

"kau tidak mau ?"

"tentu aku mau.. ayo kita pergi", Tao tersenyum senang, setelah beberapa detik berpikir,

"kau mau kemana ?" , lanjut ris

"hmm,, yang penting aku ingin berdua saja dengan Kris gege,, tapi kau pasti lelah dengan pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini, jadi istirahatlah dirumah.. baiklah, hari ini aku akan masak untukmu,, aku punya resep baru yang beberapa hari lalu sempat diajarkan oleh chan hyung"

"chan ?"

"Chanyeol hyung, namanya terlalu panjang jadi aku menyingkatnya" jelas Tao tersenyum

Kris menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya setelah nama Chanyeol masih hadir di saat seperti ini.

'Dan sekarang bahkan ia memberi nama panggilan _chan_ pada orang aneh itu' Pikirnya.

Tao menarik tangan Kris yang masih belum sempurna bangun dari mimpinya, menariknya ke bawah,, menuruni anak tangga, mendudukkan tubuh Kris ke kursi di tempat makan dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Dia mengambil celemek biru langit dan memasangkannya di tubuh tingginya. Mengoprak-aprik peralatan dapur, menyiapkan bahan-bahan, dan mulai memasak.

Kris hanya bisa duduk disana, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti tubuh koki amatiran itu bergerak. Sesekali Kris menggosok-gosokkan matanya yang belum bisa melek dengan baik.

"gee,, minumlah air ini, kau baru bangun tidur kan ? pastikan kau meminum 2 gelas ya" Tao menyodorkan, teko minum bening dan segelas air

Kris masih berkosentrasi membangunkan dirinya yang masih sangat mengantuk. Hingga kemudian pergi mencuci wajahnya dan minum 2 gelas air seperti 'yang diperintahkan'.

"sudah jadi..." Tao menaruh semangkuk besar masakan hasil karyanya dengan bangga.

Kris menatap aneh dengan masakan yang ada dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan sop ayam tapi tidak ada ayam disana, tapi walaupun begitu, begitu banyak macam-macam isi sop itu, ada bihun, jamur kuping, benda sedikit bewarna kekuningan yang di taliin entah apa (bunga sedap malam kering), dan ada telur puyuh juga.

"apa ini ? sepertinya sangat enak" ,, asap mengumpal keluar dari sop itu.

"ini sop jamur gegeee" ,, Tao memberitahu namanya dengan sombong "gege pasti tidak tahu, masakan ini cukup populer di asia tenggara.. agak sulit menemukan beberapa bahan bakunya tapi tidak terlalu susah banget sih, rasanya sangat enak, dan yang pasti gizinya sangat tinggi"

"oohh begitu..." Kris hanya membalas dengan ekspresi datarnya

"ayo kita makan,, aku akan mengambilkan 2 mangkuk nasi"

"bagaimana rasanya ? enak ?"

"yaa enak.."

"masakan Chanyeol Hyung lebih enak, harusnya..."

"sssttttt...", kris memotong ucapan Tao

"..." Tao hanya menatap Kris bingung

"Ketika ada aku di hadapanmu,, jangan pikirkan lelaki lain. Mengerti ?", ucap Kris. Tao tersenyum

"emmmm", Tao mengangguk

Sebuah obrolan ringan menemani pagi mereka, , namun bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi..

Ting tonggg...!

Tinggg tooongggg...!

"siapa sih yang bertamu di hari libur ?" keluh Tao kesal, karena mengganggu makannya yang baru setengah jalan.

"mungkin ayah" jawab Kris singkat sambil terus melanjutkan suapannya

"begitu ? yasudah aku akan mengambil satu mangkuk nasi lagi di belakang" Tao langsung bergerak menyiapkannya

lee hye –shi yang tadi membukakan pintu bicara pada Kris

"Tuan Kris,, ada tamu untuk anda"

"suruh tunggu saja disana, aku akan menemuinya setelah sarapan"

"baik tuan"

Belum sempat, Kris meneruskan dialognya dengan lee hye –shi ,, tamu itu sudah berada di depan Kris.

"Kriss,, aku datang"

"Luhannn ? kenapa kau bisa kemari ?" tanya Kris panik, sambil melihat ke arah samping, takut kalau Tao akan datang dan melihat Luhan

"Aku merindukanmu...Kris..." Luhan melengkungkan senyum mematikannya pada Kris, Kris hanya bisa diam bertepatan dengan kehadiran Tao yang sedang membawa semangkuk nasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Tao hanya bisa mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya sebisa mungkin menghindari pemandangan dari 2 orang yang juga sedang makan bersamanya di meja yang sama.

"eom,, Tao hyung .. masakanmu benar-benar sangat enak" , Luhan memuji masakan Tao, memecah kecanggungan

"termakasih... " jawab Tao sesingkat mungkin

"apa kau bisa mengajariku masak ?" Luhan kembali tersenyum "aku ingin bisa memasak sepertimu, aku benar-benar payah dalam hal memasak" , Luhan memegang rambutnya, menunduk

"aku tidak sehebat itu.." , Tao ahirnya menjawab setelah terdiam sesaat

"apa nya yang tidak hebat, aku tidak pernah memakan masakan seenak ini" Luhan memang ahli memcairkan suasana. , "jika aku sudah pandai memasak, aku akan membuatkan makanan buat orang ini setiap hari, dia selalu menyuruhku belajar masak agar kelak setelah kita menikah, kita tidak perlu makan diluar, karena itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan" , jawab Luhan seraya menyikut Kris yang terduduk tepat disampingnya, Tao hanya diam mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis

Kris dan Tao hanya sekilas menatap dengan tatapan dingin.

"sebenarnya aku lebih muda 2 tahun dari Kris, kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'hyung' " , sanggah Tao setelah menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya

"ohh begitu ? maafkan aku, kupikir Kris memiliki sepupu yang lebih tua darinya, sepertinya aku salah ingat.. mianhe " Luhan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya menahan malu

"sepupu ? apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Luhan-shi ?" , Tao menatap Luhan dan beralih kepada Kris kesal.

"bukankah kau adalah sepupunya ?" Luhan kembali merasa canggung, ia merasa Tao marah padanya " apa aku salah ?" Luhan menyikut Kris lagi, Kris hanya diam meneruskan kegiatan makannya. Tao tersenyum tipis

"kau ingin tambah lagi Luhan –shi ?" tanya Tao memecah atmosfer aneh itu

"tidak usah Tao, aku sudah kenyang" , jawab Luhan sambil memegang perutnya

Tao hendak membereskan peralatan makan, dan berniat langsung pergi. Namun Luhan ternyata sangat sopan untuk menggantikan Tao membereskannya. Meninggalkan 2 orang lainnya berada di meja makan. Diam canggung, tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mencoba berbicara bahkan mencoba melihat satu sama lain. Mereka hening dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tao,, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba , sedikit mengejutkan Tao disana "kau terlihat agak pucat" Luhan duduk di dekat Tao, memegang dahinya

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja.. terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Tao tersenyum

"apa kegiatanmu sehari-hari Tao ? apa Kris sering mengajakmu berlibur ?" tanya Luhan, mencoba dekat dengan Tao

"hanya seperti ini saja,, Kris ge sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku tak ingin mengganggu" jawab Tao pelan

"kau ini tega sekali Kris,, bukankah kau pernah bilang kau tak suka bekerja di perusahaan itu ? Tao, kau tau dulu Kris pernah menangis dan merengek padaku, karena dia tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, itu karena dia ingin bisa bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku, aku akan menjadi designer, dan dia akan mengatur bisnis kami. Lihatlah dia sekarang justru sangat bahagia dengan perusahaan yang hampir ia khianati dulu"

Tao masih diam diposisinya, Luhan mencoba pendekatan lain.

"kau punya rencana apa hari ini ? jika kau mengijinkanku, aku bisa membantumu" Luhan mencoba berbaur dengan Tao

"heh ? oh iya aku hampir lupa.. aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang, pasti mereka belum memiliki sarapan jam segini, jika aku berangkat sekarang pasti masih sempat"

Tao berdiri dari meja makan, mengambil termos makan dan mulai menyendok kimlo perlahan. Luhan mencoba membantu sebisanya.

"Luhan -shi tidak usah,, aku bisa sendiri, tidak apa-apa kau duduk saja"

"Tao, jangan memanggilku Luhan-shi, panggil hyung saja yaa? Kita bukan orang asing, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara. aku anak tunggal, pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki saudara sepertimu" Luhan menepuk punggung Tao

"terimakasih.." Tao menundukan kepalanya

"dimana kau meletakan tas untuk tempat makananmu ?" Luhan melihat sekitar dapur mencari benda itu

"ada di lemari sana" , Tao menunjuk lemari yang menempel di dinding, cukup tinggi hingga membuat Luhan harus menjijitkan kaki, namun tidak sampai juga. Hingga ada tangan lainnya yang ikut meraih tas bewarna hijau itu untuk membantu Luhan

"ow terimakasih Kris, tinggimu sangat membantuku kali ini" Luhan tertawa.

Tao menunduk, mencoba menghiraukan mereka

.

"kalau begitu aku berangkat ya... sampai jumpa" Tao menundukan kepalanya

"kau mau pergi kemana Tao, aku bawa mobil, ku antar yaa?" tawar Luhan ramah

"aku mau ke rumah Chanyeol hyung, tidak perlu diantar hyung, aku kesana sendiri saja"

"Chanyeol ? dia pacarmu ?" Luhan tertawa renyah, mengira Tao tidak mau diantar karena tak ingin kencannya terganggu

"ehh ? ohh.." Tao merasa canggung menjawabnya "iyaa hyung" Tao mengangguk, setidaknya dia bisa membalas Kris walau hanya sedikit

"Apa maksudmu ?" , Kris langsung menanggapi pernyataan Tao "kencan ?"

" yaa, aku akan berkencan.. wheoo ? " Tao melihat Kris , mereka sama-sama sedang kesal

"tidak boleh ! , diamlah dirumah !" Kris mencoba melarang

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ? Tao tetap memilih pergi

"kau lupa siapa aku ? apa aku harus mengingatkan bahwa kita sudah..." Kris menghentikan kalimatnya

"siapa kau ? ",, Tao berdernyit ,, "kau sepupuku .. sampai jumpa"

* * *

"Baekhyun ahh... chan hyung ! kemarilah,, aku membawakan sarapan untuk kalian" panggil Tao

Seperti siulan peluit dari komandan kepada prajuritnya, suara Tao membuat 2 orang dirumah itu berlarian, untuk melihat Tao

"ohhh Tao hyung,, kau benar-benar seperti malaikat penolongku.. aku benar-benar sangat kelaparan, kakak bodoh itu lupa memasak nasi tadi pagi " Baekhyun mengeluh pada Tao, Tao hanya tersenyum tipis, ada hal lain yang berbeda dari senyuman itu

"makanlah..." Tao membuka makanannya, dan menyiapkan perlengkapan makan

"kau tidak makan Tao ? tanya Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya

"tidak,, aku sudah makan dirumah tadi, makanlah" Tao hanya duduk manis, tersenyum tipis memandangi 2 orang itu makan dengan lahap

"enak ?" tanya Tao

"enak.. kau cepat belajar yaa" , puji Chanyeol

"milik chan hyung masih lebih baik dari punyaku" Tao tersenyum

"tidak ko Tao hyung, milikmu lebih enak,, ini baru makanan manusia" canda Baekhyun

"apa yang sedang ingin kau bicarakan Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol memukul kepala Baekhyun

"sakitt hyung..kenapa sih suka banget mukul kepala orang" keluh Baekhyun kesekian kalinya

Tao tertawa kecil, bahkan pertengkaran itu bisa sedikit membuat Tao terhibur. Namun sesekali pikirannya melayang pada imajinasi yang tercipta dari rasa cemburunya. Rasa sakit menghinggap di dadanya tiap kali dia teringat kata-kata Luhan.. 'Kris ingin aku memasak untuknya setiap hari , setelah menikah',, 'kami berencana akan bekerja di satu tempat',, kini ia mengkhawatirkan, tentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

* * *

Tao membuka pintu kamar dengan penat, raut wajahnya terlihhat sangat lelah, menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak bagus.

"bagaimana kencanmu ? menyenangkan ? kupikir kau akan menginap bersamanya malam ini"

Tao melihat ke arah asal suara itu berasal, nampaklah seorang lelaki tinggi sedang duduk elegan sambil menutup buku tebal yang ada ditangannya.

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kris, Tao masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"apa kau tidak bisa menjawabku ?"

Tao hanya diam mengganti pakaian, dan berbaring di kasur, mengalihkan dirinya dari suasana panas di ruangan itu.

Brakkk !

Kris sudah terlalu kesal dengan sikap Tao, ia menggebrakkan buku tebalnya nya, membuat Tao terbangun karena terkejut.

"ku bilang jawab pertanyaanku !" bentak Kris

"aku lelah hari ini,, bisakah aku pergi tidur ?" pinta Tao dengan lirih

"memang apa yang kau lakukan dengannya , hingga kau bisa selelah ini ?", tanya Kris curiga

"bukankah kau yang bilang agar kita hanya mengurusi urusan kita masing-masing ?" sindir Tao yang membuat emosi Kris semakin meledak

"apa katamu ?!"

Mata Tao semakin panas, napasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Kata-kata Luhan terus berputar di kepalanya. Rencana tentang masa depan antara Kris dan Luhan, membuat Tao kesal. Bahwa keberadaannya saat ini bukan siapa-siapa, hanya pengganggu. Bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai telah merencanakan masa depan dengan orang lain tanpanya, tidak ada dia di masa depan itu. Fakta itu sangat cukup membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"kau lelah, aku ingin tidur, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu" , Tao membanting tubuhnya, berselimut, menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kris menyeringai seraya membuang muka sinis.

* * *

Luhan sedang berada di kursi penumpang bagian depan dari sebuah mobil bewarna biru.

"Sehun maafkan aku memintamu mengantarkanku, ini karena Kris sangat sibuk belakngan ini, kau juga pasti sangat sibuk bukan ?", sesal Luhan

"its okay,, Luhan.. aku juga bisa sekalian berlibur disana", balas Sehun, tetap berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil pada jalanan kota

"sebagai balas terimakasihku, aku akan menraktirmu siang ini.. oke ?", balas Luhan

"aku ingin pizza dan buble tea..", tanggap Sehun

"buble tea oke, pizza no.. kau sudah terlalu sering memakan makanan siap saji, itu tidak baik unutuk kesehatanmu.. kita makan masakan jepang saja hari ini, ya ?", Luhan meminta persetujuan Sehun

" _what ever you want,_ luhan..", Sehun mengiyakan

Mereka pergi ke 'Istana Deoksugung', istana yang terletak di balai kota seoul menjadi sangat terkenal karena jalan batunya yang indah. Satu-satunya istana di mana terdapat bangunan gaya barat di dalam kompleksnya, yaitu _Jeonggwanheon_ dan _Seokjojeon._

Luhan yang bekerja di bidang seni sebagai seorang _designer_ itu merasa sangat senang mendapat undangan sebesar itu. 'Istana Deoksugung' sedang mengadakan acara besar yang diadakan di gedung Seokjojeon, gedung yang pernah digunakan untuk galeri seni jepang pada masa penjajahan jepang dan Komisi bersama Amerika-Rusia tahun 1946. Saat ini di sisi timur gedung ini digunakan untuk pameran harta istana sedangkan di sisi barat untuk Pusat Seni Modern Nasional.

Pusat Seni Modern Nasional adalah tempat tujuan Sehun dan Luhan sekarang, pergi menuju acara besar yang akan dihadiri oleh pekerja seni terpilih di seluruh Asia.

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, Tao mempersiapkan perlengkapan Kris, sambil tertunduk diam, menahan rasa kesalnya. Bergerak dengan muka masam.

"kau ingin sarapan apa ?" tanya Tao sambil menatap tajam pada Kris

"jadi sekarang kau mau bicara denganku ? jadi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku semalam. kau telah berbuat apa saja dengannya ?" , Kris menyeringai. Tao tetap diam, tak ingin menjawab apapun.

"..."

"kau tidak dengar apa yang aku ucapkan ?"

"..."

"Jawab aku !", sebuah lengkingan dari Kris membuat Tao tak bisa menahan dirinya

"apa pedulimu ?",

"kau lupa bahwa kau sudah menikah denganku ?"

"sepertinya kau lah yang melupakannya"

"kau semakin mencurigakan.. Tao ! , apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hingga kau pulang selarut itu ?!"

" aku ?... mungkin sama sepertimu dan Luhan" jawab Tao dengan angkuh, Kris tampak sangat kesal

Kris terlihat sangat marah, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ia menggenggam tangan Tao dengan kencang dan menariknya kasar, agar mau berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya.

"dimana saja kau telah disentuh olehnya" tanya Kris sambil melirik keseluruh tubuh Tao, seperti sedang merendahkannya. Berbeda dari sikapnya yang dulu, Tao hanya diam, menatap tajam ke lantai, tak ada perlawanan, sikapnya seperti seorang tawanan yang tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya saat itu.

"disini ?" tangan Kris memegang leher Tao, sementara ibu jarinya meraba kasar bibirnya. Tao hanya menatap mata Kris tajam.

"..."

"baiklah, sepertinya aku benar, aku akan menghapus jejaknya dari tubuhmu saat ini juga", lanjut Kris

Kris mencium kasar bibir, leher hingga ke bahunya. Tao hanya diam berdiri disana, membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun sesukanya. Melihat Tao yang juga masih diam tanpa respon apapun. Entah kenapa Kris mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kris mendorong tubuh Tao ke kasur, dan menindih tubuhnya, ia memberi sedikit rangsangan pada leher Tao, dan kembali mencium bibirnya semakin dalam.

"atau disini ?" Kris melirik pada tubuh Tao. ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam kencang kancing atas kemeja Tao, dan menariknya dengan kasar dari kedua arah berbeda. Tao sedikit kesakitan, dan kembali ia menatap Kris dengan marah.

"katakan padaku dimana dia sudah menyentuhmu ?! aku akan membersihkannya" , Kris mencium leher Tao dan membuat tanda merah disana.

Kris menyeringai dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian tubuh Tao yang lainnya. Kris terlalu terfokus melampiaskan nafsunya dan terus membuat tanda merah keunguan, tanda kepemilikan. Namun tiba-tiba ia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh tinggi namja dibawahnya, saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sepasang bola mata seindah mutiara hitam yang tadi menatapnya tajam, berubah menjadi lautan airmata.

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan bersamanya ?", tanya Tao datar.

Kris tersentak, menjauh dari tubuh langsing pemilih mata berkilau itu, melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan kencang, perlahan ia bantingkan tubuhnya terduduk,menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi, tatapannya menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Kris masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

'Kris, kau bodoh !' ,, ucapnya dalam hati penuh penyesalan

Tao mulai bergerak dari posisinya di tempat tidur, tubuhnya terasa sakit, namun hatinya lebih sakit dari itu. Tangannya meraih selimut perlahan dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanda merah dari Kris dan tidur menghadap sisi lain dari pintu kamarnya. Khayalnya melayangkan sebuah presepsi, berpikir bahwa itulah yang sering dilakukan oleh Kris pada Luhan, wajahnya semakin memerah, mata hitamnya memanas, airmata yang sedari tadi membanjiri wajahnya, kini terhenti, hati Tao yang sedari tadi begitu sangat sakit, kini terasa sangat hampa.

Ternyata bukan hanya masa depan tanpanya, bukan hanya jiwa Kris yang bersama lelaki lain, tapi semua yang berkaitan dengan Kris adalah tentang Luhan seorang. Tao tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Sebuah harapan yang sempat bersinar terang, kini kembali meredup.

Kris adalah lelaki yang pandai memberikan sebuah harapan sebaik ia MENGHANCURKANNYA !

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca hingga chapter ini..**

 **maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan...**

 **Sebenarnya alurnya gak berubah terlalu cepat kok, di chapter 2 ada adegan Kris yang udah keliatan kesel pas Chanyeol nganterin Tao ke pesta pernikahan temannya. Masih ingat ? disana sebenarnya Kris udah mulai suka, tapi kehadiran Luhan mengaburkan perasaan Kris. Jadi disini saya membuat karakter Kris yang mulai suka sama Tao tapi belum bisa melupakan Luhan.**

 **Saya gak mau FF ini cuma jadi FF yang isinya tentang Tao yang nangis-nangis terus. Tapi berhubung memang genre FF ini memang drama/hurt jadi begitulah yaa.. Semoga bisa memuaskan kalian.**

 **disini Chanyeol memang mulai suka dengan Tao, dan baru mau mulai pendekatan, jadi tunggu aja kisah mereka bakal kaya apa kedepannya..**

 **Chantao moment dan Sweet Kristao moment bakal ada, tapi ditunda dulu ya, buat di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^**

 **Marga Chanyeol itu berarti Byun yah.. soalnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ade kakak.. apakah mereka sedarah ? coba tebak ya..**

 **Seneng aja Chanyeol sama Baekhyun kalo jadi ade-kakak, hmm kenapa gak buat mereka jadi saling suka ? hmm ntar jadi malah buat cerita lain berjudul ' _brother conflic' , kekeke *nantikan aja yaaa kisah mereka selanjutnya_**

 **Jangan lupa,,, , FAV, FOLLOW and REVIEW nya yaaa , semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE ONLY ONE LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Di tepian jalan Sehun bersandar di samping mobil yang selalu setia menemaninya. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul 12 siang, dan itu adalah waktu dimana seharusnya seseorang datang menemuinya disana, ia menanti dengan santai sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mobil dengan jemarinya pelan.

"lama menungguku, oh Sehun ?", sebuah sapaan kecil yang membuat Sehun langsung menoleh dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya

"tidak juga, aku baru datang"

"aku pasti mengganggu jam kerjamu bukan ?", sesal Luhan

"ini sudah jam makan siang, jadi ini adalah waktu _free_ yang kumiliki, tapi...", Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit nakal "jika kau masih merasa menyesal, kau boleh mentraktirku"

"hanya itu ? tentu saja, _with my pleasure.._ kebetulan aku punya rekomendasi bagus, di ujung jalan sana ada cafe, makanannya cukup enak, tempatnya juga sangat nyaman, dan tentu saja kopi disana termasuk yang terenak di kota ini,, ayo kita kesana", Luhan menunjukan arah didepan mereka

Mereka berjalan kaki menempuh jalan yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari Sehun memakirkan mobilnya. Berbincang ringan tentang pekerjaan atau hanya sekedar bercanda gurau.

Tak sampai 3 menit, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah caffetaria dengan aroma khas kopi moca menggugah selera. Mereka membaca sederetan menu yang disuguhkan oleh maid caffe yang tampak lucu dengan pita pink di atas kepalanya, dan terlihat semakin _girly_ dengan busana putih birunya. Senyuman manis dari para _maid_ yang memiliki kesan tersendiri ketika pertama kali mereka sampai disana menjadi salah satu penarik dari _caffe_ itu. Tak heran jika banyak pengunjung yang memenuhi hampir semua ruangan disana, terutama kaum lelaki.

Luhan dan Sehun sibuk mencari tempat kosong setelah selesai memesan 2 cangkir kopi dan beberapa makanan ringan. Beruntung sekali, beberapa remaja lelaki sudah berdiri, menyediakan tempat kosong yang sangat sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Seperangkat meja dengan kapasitas 4 orang yang berada di _outdoor,_ suasana cukup sepi, berbeda dengan suasana di dalam yang cukup ramai. Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebrangan, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sehun membuka pembicaraan pertama.

"apa kau sedang dalam masalah lagi Luhan ?"

"maaf, maaf, aku jadi sering memanggilmu" , sesal Luhan

"tidak, sudah sering kubilang, aku sangat senang jika kau menemuiku", Sehun tersenyum

"aku sedang memikirkan ucapanmu sebelumnya.. aku berusaha memikirkannya baik-baik"

"lalu ?"

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak santai, Luhan menarik napas panjang, ia tampak sedikit gugup.

" 2 tahun yang lalu, aku hanya sedang tak ingin diganggu, aku ingin menyendiri. Kau tahu persaingan disana sangat ketat, dan aku baru memulai karirku, jadi aku ingin fokus pada karirku. Jika aku mengatakan ini, itu seperti aku sedang melakukan pengakuan dosa bukan.. ?" Luhan terkekeh, tersenyum getir

"ketika kau berfokus pada sesuatu yang jauh disana, seringkali kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah ada tepat di didepanmu... kau pernah mendengar nya ?"

"oke.. okeee .. aku bersalah, itulah kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu",, Luhan mengangkat tangan, tanda ia sudah mengerti betul tentang kesalahannya

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu"

"jadi kehidupan Kris saat ini, berubah sejauh apa ?", tanya Luhan ragu

" kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

"entah kenapa perasaanku akhir-akhirnya menjadi sangat gelisah, Kris seolah menyimpan sesuatu dan entahlah kupikir ucapanmu dan segalanya menjadi tampak mencurigakan dan aku tidak memiliki firasat baik tentang itu.", Luhan menyeruput minumannya yang tiba ditengah pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Sehun hanya membalas pernyataan Luhan dengan senyuman yang tampak menyimpan beribu pesan didalamnya, dan sialnya Luhan tidak mampu memahaminya.

"apa aku masih bisa merubah keadaan ?" tanya Luhan menyimpan penuh harap

"entahlah.. aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini, ini adalah bagian Kris", jawab Sehun yang tidak berisi informasi apapun seprti yang diharapkan oleh Luhan, Luhan hanya menelan ludah kecewa

"kau kecewa ?"

"ahhh tidak kau benar, kadang diam adalah emas, ini adalah masalahku dengannya, kau sudah benar untuk tidak terlibat" Luhan tersenyum, ia memang sangat dewasa

Sehun sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat tak nyaman, 'tak terlibat' adalah kata yang cukup menyinggung perasaannya.

"maafkan aku Sehun, bukan maksudku mengatakan itu, aku hanya.."

"tapi pada akhirnya aku selalu terlibat dalam masalah kalian, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti", sebuah senyuman hangat dari Sehun, berhasil membuat Luhan tenang.

"kau sudah lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, tak kusangka umurmu masih di bawahku"

"umur kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, aku bahkan tidak memanggilmu 'hyung' bukan ?"

"kau memang selalu bertingkah tidak sopan.. aku tidak sadar kalau umurmu lebih muda dariku, ketika aku tahu, kau sudah telanjur memanggil hanya namaku saja"

Sehun hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"kau sepertinya tidak pernah memiliki masalah dalam sebuah hubungan"

"tidak juga, kisahku lebih buruk darimu.. " Sehun menggaruk kepalanya

"seperti apa ?"

"aku menyukai seseorang... –yang mencintai orang lain,, aku ingin merebutnya dari orang itu,, tapi orang yang dia sukai terlalu sempurna, aku membandingkan diriku dan dia, dan berakhir untuk kehilangan kepercayaan diriku secara mutlak. Jadi aku menyerah.. aku menyerah dengan mudah.." sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sehun saat ini, namun senyuman itu tidak dapat menghilangkan kesan terdalam dari matanya, sebuah kesan rasa sakit yang sepertinya telah lama menghinggapi hatinya.

Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang bercerita, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dia dari jauh, melihat dia bahagia bersama orang lain, anehnya aku tersenyum, aku turut bahagia melihatnya, namun hatiku seolah hancur perlahan.. aku sangat naif bukan ? ", Sehun tertawa seperti orang bodoh, Luhan masih tertegun mendengar cerita Sehun, sang pujangga patah hati.

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba sekali saja menyatakan perasaanmu padanya ?",

"untuk apa ? aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.. jadi aku masih mempertahankan sisa harga diriku", Sehun tersenyum getir

"kau terlalu baik Sehun... dia akan menyesal telah mengacuhkan orang baik sepertimu,, tenanglahh.. apapun yang terjadi aku selalu berada dipihakmu" , Luhan berusaha menyemangati Sehun

"aku tidak sebaik itu, tak ada manusia yang 100% baik, atau 100% jahat",, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, dibalas dengan kernyitan dahi Luhan yang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan perkataan Sehun

"kau selalu seperti itu, mengucapkan kalimat yang akan membuatku memutar otak cukup lama untuk mencerna ucapanmu"

Sambil mencerna ucapan Sehun, Luhan meneguk kopi yang semakin dingin, tak sadar ada sepasang bola mata yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang jauh dari rasa bahagia di depannya, masih tersenyum dengan kesan yang tak berubah.

* * *

Di rumah utama keluarga Wu, Tao tengah terduduk di sofa, matanya hanya memandang lurus pada lantai di bawah kakinya.

"aku ingin pulang..." ,, jenis kalimat yang seharusnya menjadi permintaan izin, hanya seolah menjadi kalimat pernyataan saja dari Tao kepada Kris yang baru saja pulang

Dengan wajah lesu dan lelah, Kris hanya diam menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak pada pintu kamar yang baru saja ia buka, matanya melirik lirih pada namja manis yang sedang terduduk memeluk kedua kakinya di atas sofa tengah membelakangi tempat Kris berada.

"Pulang kemana ? Rumahmu disini" , jawab Kris

"aku ingin pulang ke china.." , jawab Tao datar

China... Kris hanya diam, tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya tak tenang, matanya ia alihkan ke depan, Kris memijit pelan dahi diantara mata elangnya, melangkah pelan ke arah kasur dan terduduk disana.

"untuk apa ?" , tanya Kris datar

"ke rumah nenekku,, ayahku juga ada disana sekarang" , jelas Tao tak kalah datar

"jawabannya tetap tidak" , jawab Kris, dingin seperti biasanya

"hanya beberapa minggu saja"

"jawabanku tetap sama"

"aku mohon !"

Tao sedikit berteriak, namun hanya sedikit, ia masih bisa menahan emosinya

"apa kau pikir kau bisa datang dan pergi seenaknya ?" , mata Kris menatap lurus menatap Tao dengan wajah tak senang

"aku sudah tidak tahan,, aku lelah, aku sakit, dadaku bahkan terasa sesak untuk bernapas di rumah seperti ini, bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja tentangku ? " , tandas Tao, matanya mulai memerah

Kris melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk disamping Tao, menatap wajahnya yang tampak seperti orang yang sedang depresi, namja manis itu hanya terus memegang erat kedua kaki jenjangnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada garis pertemuan dari kedua ujung lututnya, dan hanya menatap kosong pada sisi sebaliknya dari Kris, seolah ia sudah tak ingin berada di sisinya, tak ingin bersamanya lagi. Namja yang menggunakan celana panjang hitam, dan baju hangat panjang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke lehernya, bahkan dengan cara ia berpakaian seperti itu, tak cukup mampu menutup tanda merah yang bersarang tebal di bagian leher atas dan pertengahan leher panjangnya.

Kris memandangi Tao penuh iba. Ada rasa gelisah dalam hati Kris, kegelisahan yang membuatnya turut larut dalam emosi Tao saat ini. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya pada namja dengan wajah innoncent tersebut, namun baru saja ujung jari Kris menyentuh pundak namja itu, ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kris, menatapnya dengan sangat terkejut, sedetik kemudian ia langsung berdiri menjauh dari Kris. Bukan karena sedang marah, namun rasa takut, ekspresi wajahnya sangat tergambar jelas bahwa ia sangat takut,,,, pada Kris.

Kris tak kalah terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang ketakutan seperti itu. Kris membuang wajahnya pada sisi lain ruangan itu, tak sanggup melihat Tao lebih lama lagi, perlahan lembaran-lembaran ingatan saat ia memaksa Tao dengan kasar mencumbu dan membuat tanda-tanda bulat merah di sekujur tubuh langsing tingginya mulai memenuhi ingatan Kris saat ini.

Kris diam, Tao diam.

"Banyak gosip yang sudah beredar, tentang kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol" lanjut Kris, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa menit ,, "bisakah kau jangan menemuinya sementara waktu ?"

"kenapa ?!" ,, Tao tersentak, ia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris, tapi apa maksudnya dengan itu

"turuti perintahku saja, sementara diamlah di rumah, setidaknya setelah rumor mengenai perselingkuhanmu menghilang" , peringatan kedua Kris ucapkan pada Tao, ekspresinya saat ini sulit digambarkan, ada aroma dingin, sedikit lirih tergambar dalam wajah tampannya.

Tao menatap tajam namja berambut pirang didepannya, tak menyangka bahwa pria dingin itu akan mengatakan hal semacam ini. kini bukan hanya dia tidak bisa ke pulang ke rumahnya, tapi bahkan ia tak diizinkan untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Tao membuang muka, wajahnya semakin murung.

"bukankah kau ingin menceraikanku ? itu yang kau janjikan bukan ? kapan ? kapan kau akan menceraikanku ? cepatlah ceraikan aku, aku tak sabar menantikannya" , kalimat panjang terucap dengan sangat cepat, namun setiap kata dari kalimat itu, benar-benar menyisakan sesak pada dada Tao, dan menyisakan sakit pada hatinya.

"ceraikan aku... dan menikahlah dengan Luhan..." lanjut Tao putus asa, membuat Kris hanya diam di sofa, menatap kosong pada jendela kamar.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Kris berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar menuju balkon dan membukanya, seperti hari biasanya saat perasaanya sedang tidak enak, ia selalu memilih menyendiri di balkon itu menyenderkan tubuh tinggi langsingnya pada tembok, menatap iba pada langgit hitam yang menjadi saksi atas semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya selama ini, termasuk malam ini.

'Karena jika aku membiarkanmu pergi saat ini.. bagaimana aku bisa berharap bahwa kau akan kembali ke sisiku lagi..' , Kris membatin, menatap kosong pada langit gelap.

 **Malam itu...**

 **Udara terasa sangat dingin,**

 **Sedingin hati dari sepasang namja di kamar itu,**

 **Waktu terasa membeku,**

 **Benih cinta yang menggebu, semakin menipis,**

 **Sebanding dengan menebalnya cinta di pihak lawan.**

 **Aku mencintaimu,**

 **Namun penyesalan, bisa wakili apa ?**

.

.

* * *

Di kantor, Kris tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, ia hanya berfokus pada layar laptop di meja kerjanya. Dahinya terus mengerut, membuktikan ia sedang sangat profesional dalam pekerjaan walaupun beberapa bagian dalam pikirannya, ia masih memikirkan Tao.

"Tn. Kris ,, kau baik-baik saja ? wajahmu tampak kurang sehat ?" tanya sekretaris Sehun pada Kris

"aku baik-baik saja" , jawab Kris dingin

"aku berharap aku bisa menyuruhmu pulang dan beristirahat hari ini, namun banyak agenda yang harus kita selesaikan hari ini."

"ya, aku tahu" , jawab Kris datar sambil mengcopy beberapa file ke flasdisk nya

"tiket dan semua perlengkapanmu untuk terbang ke china untuk menangani masalah kontrak kerja kita dengan Sherzhen Resort sedang saya persiapkan" , jelas Sehun singkat, sambil membuka Tablet yang berisi catatan singkat mengenai semua pekerjaannya.

"kapan aku pergi kesana ?" , tanya Kris

"Seharusnya kau berangkat di minggu ini, tapi jadwalnya kami undur, karena ada beberapa hal yang juga harus kau urus, siang nanti akan ada kunjungan rutin dari perusahaan domestik Fujimaya, jepang, karena tuan Siwon sedang tidak berada di korea, kau harus bisa menggantikan perjamuan menyambut mereka, sekaligus mulai memperkenalkan dirimu disana" , jelas Sehun

"Baiklah, dan mengenai masalah Sherzhen Resort, aku sudah mempelajari tentang resort mereka, dan aku sudah membuat perjanjian baru yang lebih menarik dari kemarin, ini mungkin akan mengurangi keuntungan kita, tapi jika kita bisa berhasil mempromosikan tempat itu, aku yakin hasilnya akan sangat menjanjikan" , Kris menyerahkan flashdisk yang tertancap di laptopnya kepada Sehun

" _printout_ segera, untuk kita bahas pada para pejabat pada rapat nanti. Ku harap aku tak perlu sampai kesana hanya karena masalah seperti ini"

"baik tuan, dan untuk kerjasama dengan Yonghwa, pabrik fashion di korea, sepertinya mengalami kendala, mereka tidak mau bekerjasama dengan pembagian 30%-70% , hanya dengan promosi dan modal yang kita tawarkan" , terang Sehun , sambil memasukkan flashdisk tadi ke kantong jasnya

"jika memang mereka tidak mau, tidak bisakah kita hanya bekerjasama secara parsial, dengan hanya mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan dibawahnya, bukankah kita hanya tertarik pada penjualan tas dari pabrik 'fashion and trend' ,dari mereka ?" , jawab Kris, setelah beberapa saat berpikir

"nanti saya akan mengajukan usulan anda" , Sehun mencatat butir penting pada diskusinya dengan Kris

"kalau begitu saya permisi, aku harus mengurus penyambutan awal dari tamu ayahmu, kau silakan bersiap diri" jawab Sehun sopan, menundukan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Tanpa membalas izin dari Sehun, Kris merebahkan sejenak tubuhnya, yang terasa sangat kaku, semua pikiran kantor dan masalahnya dengan Tao bercampur aduk tak tentu. Rasanya kepala Kris mau meledak dengan semua masalah yang terus menyerang pikirannya.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan makan malam, hari ini bahan makanannya tersisa banyak karena akhir-akhir ini ia cukup sibuk dan jarang memasak.

"jika kau lelah, kau duduk saja di kursi, Tao"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan menyiapkan alat makan"

Mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, namun terganggu dengan suara dering dari _Handphone_ yang terselip di kantung celana Tao.

-YI FAN gege CALLING-

'ada apa ?'

'Tao dimana kau sekarang?', Kris menelpon Tao segera, setelah mencari ke seluruh isi rumah tanpa menemukannya

"aku akan pulang nanti" , jawab Tao cepat

"apa kau tidak ingat peringatanku kemarin" , bentak Kris

"ingat..." jawab Tao datar

"kauuu !" , bentak Kris sekali lagi

Kris memandang handphone dengan tatapan marah, menggenggamnya kencang setelah Tao memutuskan telepon darinya secara sepihak, lalu berlari cepat menuju mobil yang masih panas, mengingat bahwa Kris benar-benar baru pulang dari kantornya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia kemudikan mobil putih kesayangannya itu menuju rumah besar yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Rumah Chanyeol.

Kris langsung masuk kerumah itu tanpa permisi atau meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Segera ia menaiki anak tangga, namun baru saja ia menaiki 5 anak tangga, ia urungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara seperti sendok besi terjatuh, dan turun kembali manuju dapur, tempat suara berisik tadi berasal, melangkah tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kris, ketika mendapati Tao sedang berpelukan dengan Chanyeol disana, sambil tertawa, terlihat bahagia.

"bagus sekali !" ,, Kris menyeringai dan menatap tajam pada Tao dan Chanyeol yang juga tersentak kaget melihat keberadaan Kris disana, tengah memandangi mereka dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"jadi seperti ini tingkah kalian saat aku tidak ada?", sentak Kris sekali lagi

"ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kris" , Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan

"memangnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini ?" sindir Kris sinis pada Chanyeol

"dia sedang ingin mengambil piring yang ada di atas rak, dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tergelincir, dan dia jatuh, dan..." , jelas Chanyeol panik

Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya karena sebuah hantaman keras sudah mendarat di pipi kirinya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ingat baik-baik dan camkan ini, dia sudah menikah dengan sepupumu sendiri, jadi jangan pernah menemui Tao lagi mulai sekarang jika kau masih menghormatiku" , Kris memperingati Chanyeol yang bahkan belum berdiri dari lantai dan masih memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah.

"kau tidak apa-apa hyung ?", Tao bertanya panik pada Chanyeol, bibirnya tampak robek karena pukulan dari Kris.

Kris mencengkram kuat tangan Tao dan menarik paksa tubuh langsing tinggi pemilik mata bulat mirip panda itu agar pulang bersamanya. Tao hanya pasrah dengan tarikan tangan dari Kris, ia tahu pasti Kris sedang salah paham terhadapnya. Dan ia pun ingat kesalahan keduanya, bahwa seharusnya dia tetap tinggal dirumah saat ini.

"gegeee" , suara lirih dari Tao tak digubris oleh Kris

"diamlah.. aku sedang tak ingin bicara denganmu" ,, penggal Kris sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, Kris menghentikan mobil putihnya di parkiran rumah, masih tak mampu menatap namja yang sedang menatapnya iba.

"maafkan gege,, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu.." ,, pinta Tao lirih, memegang jas Kris erat

"apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Tao ?" , bentak Kris, membuat mata bulat bening Tao memerah

Kris menatap Tao , ia pandangi wajah lugu dari namja di hadapannya. Banyak sekali hal aneh telanjur tergambar dalam pikiran Kris saat ini. sekarang bukan hanya mata panda itu yang terbanjiri airmata, walau hanya sedikit, mata Kris sekarang juga menggambarkan perasaan terlukanya.

"aku mohon maafkan aku, kau salah paham.. tadi kami benar-benar hanya.." , Tao mencoba menjelaskan, terbata-bata

"lepaskan..!" ,, teriak Kris, melepaskan pegangan tangan Tao yang menggenggam erat jas nya sedari tadi. Kris membuka pintu mobil, ingin keluar.

"diluar hujan deras gee.. kau bisa kena demam, aku mohon tunggu disini saja" , Tao terus menahan kepergian Kris

Kris menatap wajah Tao, membuat Tao tersentak penuh kejut, ini adalah kali pertama saat Tao melihat namja yang selalu mengekpresikan wajah dingin padanya, kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah terluka seperti itu. Tao tak dapat menahan airmatanya, ia menangis.

"apa - pedulimu ?" , tanya Kris menumpahkan rasa marah dan rasa sakit hatinya

Kris keluar dari mobil, ditengah hujan lebat menuju pintu rumahnya. Kris tak peduli dengan apapun lagi saat ini, ia hanya ingin pergi ke kamar dan menyendiri disana, menutupi semua rasa sakit dari kecemburuannya.

Tao sedang mencari sesuatu di mobil, tangannya terus merogoh dari tiap sudut mobil hingga akhirnya ia menemukan payung, Tao membuka cepat pintu mobil, dan mengejar Kris yang ada di depannya.

"pakai payung bersamaku gee,, aku tahu aku bersalah, maafkan aku, jangan menghukumku seperti ini, aku mohon bicaralah denganku" , pinta Tao sambil terisak

Sekali lagi Kris menghempaskan tangannya dari Tao. Memasuki rumah dengan tubuh menggigil, bayah kuyup karena hujan.

"gegeeeeee.. aku mohon, mengertilah perasaanku sekarang, kau hanya salah paham" , panggil Tao lirih

"persaanku,, perasanku.. kenapa kau hanya mengatakan tentang perasanmu saja ? bisakah kau mengerti tentang perasaanku juga, Tao ? ,, Kris terdengar sangat marah

"..."

"jika dalam 3 bulan kau tinggal disini dan mengatakan bahwa kau sulit bernapas di rumah ini, tidak kah kau mengerti bagaimana denganku yang telah tinggal selama 25 tahun disini? jika kau marah ketika aku bersama Luhan, kenapa kau tidak memikirkanku saat melihatmu terus bersama Chanyeol ? kenapa kau hanya peduli dengan perasaanmu, dan tidak denganku ?!",, lanjut Kris, matanya mulai memerah

"gegeee...', panggil Tao lirih

"kau lah orang yang pertama kali mengusik ketenanganku.. aku selalu dingin terhadap siapapun, tapi kau terus memperlihatkan tangisanmu, senyumanmu, semuanya.. membuat hatiku yang membeku semakin mencair, kau lah yang memaksaku untuk terus mempedulikanmu, tapi sekarang kau hancurkan semua perasaan yang kumiliki.. dengarkan aku dan ingatlah ini.. pada akhirnya, kau lah yang menyakiti dan mengkhianati perasaanku" , kemarahan Kris meledak dengan sempurna

Tao kembali diam, tak ada satu katapun yang mampu ia ucapkan. Mata elang Kris yang selalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan dingin, tak lagi terlihat sekarang. Tubuh tinggi perkasa yang selalu menjadi daya tariknya, kini terlihat sangat lemah, nampaknya Kris mulai demam, menggigil karena menerobos hujan deras tadi tanpa menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, wajahnya memerah. Mata elang itu basah, bukan karena air hujan, matanya memerah bukan karena ia sedang sakit, dan untuk pertama kalinya Tao melihat namja itu,, menangis...

Tao ingin membela dirinya, tapi bibir terus menutup, tak terbuka sedikitpun. Mata Tao hanya bisa terus mengeluarkan airmata, entah kenapa tak ada satupun hal yang bisa menjadi pembelaan dirinya, karena semua perkataan Kris terlalu sempurna, semuanya benar. Tao tertunduk.

Kris terlalu kesal, dan hanya memandangi hujan deras dari tempatnya.. ia masih menahan tangisnya, hingga matanya terbuka lebar,, pada sosok namja cantik sedang tersenym padanya dari kejauhan. Berjalan anggun dibawah payung hitamnya. Luhan.

"Krisss.. aku kebetulan lewat, jadi bisa sekalian mampir kerumahmu..", sapa namja cantik itu, ia datang di waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat,,

"kau menangis Kris ? ada apa denganmu ?" Luhan semakin tidak mengerti

"..."

"..."

"heii Tao, kau baik-baik saja ? apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?", Luhan semakin bingung, melihat mereka yang tidak juga membuka mulutnya

"..."

"..."

"Krisss... bagaimana pun dia adikmu, kau harus mengalah padanya, jangan membuat dia menangis seperti itu.. Tao kau juga,,," , nasihat Luhan terpotong oleh Kris

"Luhan,,, dia bukan adikku,,, dia ,, aku ... " ,, kata-kata Kris terbata-bata, Luhan seperti menyadari bahwa ada hal yang salah dengan mereka

"tidak gege.. jangan katakan sekarang...", Tao memohon pada Kris untuk diam, Tao tidak ingin Kris lebih terluka dari ini

"...", Luhan masih diam tak mengerti

"kami sudah menikah,, maafkan aku..", kalimatnya terhenti, tak mampu ia lanjutkan

Kris memegang tangan Luhan, memohon maaf, tapi Luhan hanya menghempaskannya

Luhan menatap Kris terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris baru katakan, namun airmata yang mengumpul di matanya, membuktikan bahwa Luhan,, percaya.. mereka saling tak berani menatap, tak ada kata-kata apapun keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya keheningan.

"bohong !, kau pasti bohong Kris",, mata Luhan kini ikut memerah, semakin panas. Dan mengeluarkan airmata tetes demi tetes,, "kalian sedang menipuku selama ini,, jahat,, kalian benar-benar jahat... Kris kau bodoh !", Luhan langsung pergi berlari

"gege..." ,, Tao berkata lirih

Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana, rasa bersalah, kemarahan, sakit, cemburu, patah hati, kecewa, sesal, semua bercampur aduk. Perasaan yang bercampur justru membuat hatinya kosong, hampa, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya semakin lemas, ia terduduk, apakah dia menyesal mengatakan itu atau tidak ia tak tahu. Airmata yang menetes di pipinya saat ini, entah itu demi siapa dan karena siapa. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi, yang ia tahu bahwa saat ini hatinya sangat terluka.

Kris hanya diam mematung melihat kepergian Luhan.

Sedangkan Tao berdiri tertunduk menatap Kris di depannya.

 **'Kadang kau harus melupakan tentang apa yang kau inginkan dan berpikir apa yang layak kau dapatkan'**

 **(Near - DeathNote)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terimakasih selalu author ucapkan pada sema readers yang sudah membaca FF 'The Only One Love' sampai di chapter ini..**

 **Juga ucapan trimaksih atas semua saran dan review dari kalian, semoga cerita di FF ini bisa memuaskan kalian..**

 **Maaf ya update nya lama.. FF ini tetap dilanjt ko..**

 **Jangan lupa Fav, Follow, dan Reviewnya yaa... :)**

 **Salam, Adara Kalangkang ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE ONLY ONE LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Rintik hujan masih mengguyur deras...

Kris masih tertidur di suatu tempat entah dimana, hanya ada kilatan putih dan hitam, suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya..

"Selamat tinggal...", suara lirih perlahan masuk kedalam gendang telingganya

Kris menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, menampakkan siluet hitam yang semakin jauh ,,semakin memudar...

Ia tak mengenal pemilik siluet itu, namun suaranya seakan terus memanggilnya...

Kris mencoba bangkit dari tempat ia tertidur, mencoba sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar sosok lelaki yang semakin menjauh dari keberadaan dirinya...

Aneh... tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, ia sulit menggapai lelaki itu.

"heeiiiiii !", Kris berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, namun tak juga membuat sosok itu berbalik kembali padanya

"Tao ?... kau kah itu ? kemarilah.."

"jangan pergi..!"

"kembaliii..!"

Hingga pada akhirnya sosok itu menghilang dalam kegelapan ruangan itu.

"haaaaaa..!",, Suara lengkingan Kris memecah keheningan pagi di kamarnya.

 **Kris terbangun...**

Kris menerawang pada setiap sudut di kamarnya, tubuhnya bergetar, napasnya terengah, keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi hampir seluruh pakaiannya. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, ia menimbang dengan logikanya, perlahan ia mulai bisa bernapas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia impikan.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri semua ruangan di rumahnya, mencari sang lelaki yang entah mengapa ingin ia temui saat itu juga. Memaksakan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar untuk berdiri, tak juga ia pedulikan rasa sakit kepalanya menerjangnya karena kehujanan semalam.

Lelaki bermata elang itu berkeliling mencari keberadaan Tao yang entah ada dimana. Balkon, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah, perpustakaan, kamar tamu, semuanya, tapi ia tidak juga menemukan seseorang yang tengah ia cari.

'Taoooo...!', Kris memanggil nama itu sambil berjalan ke halaman rumahnya

'kau dimana... ?', panggilnya sekali lagi sambil mengambil telpon genggam miliknya, berniat menelpon Tao, tapi..

"Kris...", terdengar suara memanggilnya dari belakang, Kris menoleh menyambut sebuah harapan, bahwa mungkin orang itu adalah Tao, namun Kris harus menelan kecewa.

"Ayah..",

Ayahnya tersenyum sinis padanya, menepuk pundaknya pelan sambil melewati tubuh Kris.

"bagaimana bisa ayah dan anak melakukan kesalahan yang sama..", jelas Siwon dingin

"hahh ? ap.. apa maksud ayah ?", jawab Kris berbalik tak mengerti. Siwon berhenti sesaat.

"bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, Kris ?",

"ada banyak hal yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang,,, hingga aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, ayah.."

Siwon tidak menjawab apapun, ia meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"aku kecewa padamu, Kris", bisik Siwon sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris

Kris menahan lengan ayahnya agar tidak pergi.

"Tao sudah pergi..", tambah Siwon

"per-gi ?"

Siwon menepis tangan Kris yang bertengger pada lengannya, pelan namun juga dingin. Meninggalkan putranya yang masih memandang dirinya, berharap bahwa ia akan memberikan penjelasan lebih banyak lagi.

'pergi... Tao sudah pergi' , Kris mencerna kata-kata itu sebelum akhirnya ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

'baguslah, setidaknya kehidupanku akan kembali seperti semula', batinnya.

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai 3, kamarnya. Bukan sebuah langkah yang mantab seperti ia biasa berjalan, namun ia menapakkan kakinya dengan langkah yang seakan mengambang, ia tak lagi merasakan tubuhnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, matanya menatap dengan enggan mengitari seluruh ruangan dalam jangkauannya, seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu di antara sudut itu. tapi ia tak juga mampu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

'Benar juga,, akulah yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk pergi,, sudah pasti dia akan pergi',

Kris terduduk sembarang di atas sofa kamarnya, tubuhnya seolah terkulai begitu saja disana.

'Kris tenanglah.. kau akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya merasa bersalah padanya, besok, atau mungkin lusa, kau akan terbiasa..,, lalu kau akan melupakannya", bisik hatinya,

 _'benarkah ?',_ dirinya yang lain seolah memprotes.

'tentu saja.. sejak awal dia memang tak seharusnya disini', tanggapnya

' _jika bukan disini,, seharusnya ia dimana ? ',_ dirinya yang lain kembali memprotes

Jika kau pernah merasakan ketika apa yang ada dalam logikamu berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam hatimu, ketika jiwa-jiwamu tak lagi berada di jalan yang sama... mungkin kau juga pernah merasakan bagaimana jiwa-jiwamu saling menyerang seperti sebuah pertempuran yang hanya terjadi dalam pikiranmu. Perang dingin, antara kau dan dirimu sendiri, logika dan hati yang entah mengapa tak ingin bersatu, tak bisa terjalin sempurna.

'entahlah...'

' _ohh yaaaa.. kau benar... seharusnya dia berada di rumah itu bukan..? jika saja kau tidak menikah dengannya, jika saja kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya, maka dia sudah hidup bahagia bersama 'dia'.. kau benar Kris, dia akan sangat bahagia bersama Chaenyol, bukan denganmu..'_

 _'_ diam...'

 _'tidak apa-apa... mereka masih bisa bersama... setelah... kau menceraikannya'_

'kubilang diamlah...'

 _'kau tidak mencarinya ?'_

'untuk apa..?'

 _'mungkin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya ?'_

'tidak..'

 _'apa arti dirinya bagimu ?'_

'tidak ada..!'

'jadi, _kau membencinya ?'_

'aku tidak membencinya'

 _'jika tidak membencinya, apa itu artinya kau menyukainya ?'_

'tidak mungkin..'

' _kenapa ?'_

'karena dia hanya pengganggu dari hubunganku bersama Luhan'

' _kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menemui Luhan sekarang ?'_

Matanya membulat, hatinya semakin dilanda keraguan.

'itu...'

 _'karena orang yang kau pedulikan saat ini, bukan lagi tentang Luhan kan ? '_

'jangan membuatku tertawa !'

 _' kau mulai peduli pada Tao !'_

'aku tidak pernah peduli padanya !'

 _'lalu kenapa ?'_

'sudah ku bilang, dia hanya pengganggu !'

 _'Maksudku...'_

'aku membencinya sejak awal ! dialah sumber kesialan hidupku ! dia laki-laki tapi mudah menangis, terlalu baik, tidak punya ketegasan ! gara-gara dia, sekarang Luhan marah padaku! gara-gara dia semuanya menjadi kacau ! bencii.. benci.. benci.. hanya ada kata 'benci' dalam hatiku.. dia...'

 _'maksudku... lalu kenapa - kau menangis,, Kris ?'_

Tess...

Tesssss...

'areeeeeee... ?'

Linangan air merembes dari setiap sudut matanya yang terbuka,, ia kerjapkan perlahan matanya, berharap bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan semua sisa airmatanya, tapi tidak..! seberapapun ia menghapus jejak air di pipinya, selalu ada jejak baru yang menggantikan aliran air itu.

'apa-apaan ini ?'

Tangan kanan Kris bergerak, menutup sebagian wajahnya, dan tangan satunya menjambak rambut pirangnya pelan, melampiaskan tanya dan keraguan pada dirinya.

 _'jika kau membencinya.. kenapa kau menangis seperti ini sekarang ?'_

'jika aku membencinya.. lalu kenapa aku menangis...?', kris mengulang pertanyaan yang sama

 _'yaaa.. kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya, membentaknya, menyakitinya, kau selalu berharap dia pergi dari hidupmu suatu hari nanti.. kau mendiamkannya ketika ia sedang mencari perhatianmu,, kau mendekatinya, membuat ia berharap penuh padamu, menerbangkannya ke langit lalu,, ketika harapannya semakin tinggi, kau meninggalkannya begitu saja karena Luhan,, kau menjatuhkannya saat ia sedang tersenyum Kris ! kau kejam ! kau jahat !,, kau benar.. kau pasti,, sangat membencinya selama ini..!'_

'itu benar... aku pasti membencinya.. tapi... tapi kenapa...'

Kini tangan kanannya mulai menurun dan terhenti di depan dadanya, ia remas kencang pakaiannya, meresapi apa yang terjadi dibalik pakaiannya itu, ada rasa aneh yang terasa menusuk, semakin terasa di setiap detik yang ia lewati. Jika saja waktu benar-benar sebuah pedang, pasti ia sudah mati saat ini, karena terlalu banyak sayatan pedang yang menancap disana.

'kenapa rasanya... begitu menyakitkan disini..'

Suara tangisan Kris semakin kuat,, Jika saja ia tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang, mungkin suara tangisnya akan membuat seluruh penghuni rumah mendengarnya.

Ada rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Jika kau pernah tertabrak oleh mobil dan terpelangting ratusan meter, jika kau pernah terjatuh dari ketinggian yang membuat tulang-tulangmu remuk, mungkin rasa sakitnya akan sangat mirip dengan apa yang kini Kris rasakan, tapi juga berbeda. Saat luka-lukamu dioleskan obat, ia akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi luka yang Kris rasakan dalam hatinya lebih dari itu, semakin banyak waktu berdenting, luka itu tak pernah menjadi lebih baik,, semakin parah.

"Kris gege...?"

"kau sudah pulang,,?"

"yaa... aku menunggumu.."

"tidak apa-apa,, aku tidak punya hal lain selain menunggumu.."

"maafkan aku.."

"kau butuh sesuatu ?"

"kemana saja, asal itu denganmu"

.

Semua jalinan waktu saat Tao berbicara dengannya mengalun dengan indah di benaknya,, sekaligus menyedihkan. Semua hanyut dalam rangkaian waktu yang hanya akan menjadi sebuah cerita klasik tentang dia.. tentang dia yang hadir dalam hidupnya, tentang dia yang mencuri hatinya tanpa ia sadari, tentang dia yang mengusiknya tanpa ampun, tentang dia yang merasuki jiwanya tanpa batas.

Dalam hening, tubuhnya mulai melemas, ia tertunduk, lalu perlahan menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya di atas meja. Kini kedua tangannya meremas kencang dan semakin kencang di atas dadanya.

'jika aku membencinya.. kenapa hatiku hancur ketika ia pergi dariku ?!'

Ia atur napasnya yang tak beraturan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar perlahan ia bisa berhenti menangis. Tapi percuma, semua usahanya sia-sia, ia terlalu larut dalam kesakitannya.

' _hahahaha... kau mencintainya Kris...'_ , dirinya yang lain menambahkan rasa perih di dadanya

'kau benar.. aku mencintainya.. tapi,,, dia sudah pergi...'

 **Kau boleh berkata apapun tentang perasanmu sesukamu**

 **Tersenyumlah dan tertawa sepuasmu.**

 **Tapi...**

 **Airmatamulah yang akan menjawab semuanya...**

Cinta... adalah satu kata yang terukir dalam hatinya, sebuah kata yang mengalun bagaikan simponi yang menggema, jauh di dalam relung hatinya. Namun,, saat dimana ia menyadari alunan merdu dari kata yang tak sempat terpikir oleh banyaknya rasa di jiwanya.. dia yang kini telah memenuhi hatinya,,, telah menghilang. .

* * *

Sehun berjalan memasuki sebuah apartement yang terletak tak jauh dari ibukota Korea. Menaiki lift dengan tergesa, dan berhenti di lantai 20, menelusuri sebuah lorong hingga akhirnya ia mengetuk pelan penuh kekhawatiran pada salah satu pintu apartement yang berjajar, berharap seseorang yang tinggal sendirian disana membukakan pintu untuknya dan ia bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan yang telanjur membesar.

Seorang lelaki cantik bertubuh mungil itu berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping pintu yang baru saja ia buka. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya ia biarkan tak tertata, ia lebih tampak seperti zombie yang tidak makan berhari-hari, begitu pucat dan lemah.

"Luhan...", panggil sehun

Lelaki yang hampir tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun padanya, menatapnya dengan tajam, menambah kekhawatiran pada diri Sehun.

"jadi yang kau maksudkan adalah ini oh Sehun ?"

Sehun tau dengan hanya melihat mata bulatnya yang sembab dan merah, ia pasti menangis semalaman dan sadar bahwa dirinya termasuk orang yang mengambil bagian dari alasan mengapa lelaki didepannya itu menangis, karena ia telah menutupi rahasia ini padanya.

"i am sorry..", sambut Sehun seraya menundukkan kepalanya

"hanya itu ?", Luhan memicingkan matanya, mendecih

"kau pasti membenciku saat ini, dan permintaan maafku pasti menyulitkanmu"

"kau benar.. tapi,, drama kalian benar-benar sangat hebat.. kau pasti senang membuatku tampak bodoh bukan ? aku memanggilmu, mencurahkan keluh kesahku, seolah kau adalah teman baikku ! aku bersabar menghadapi tingkah Kris yang mulai aneh dengan mendiamkannya, membuatku percaya bahwa aku sangat pandai membaca suasana. Kau pasti tertawa dalam hatimu melihat tingkahku yang seperti orang dungu..", Luhan tersenyum miris, tatapannya kosong.

"tidak begitu.. Luhan",

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan padanya, namun rasa percaya dirinya lenyap begitu saja, tak ada satu katapun yang mampu ia ucapkan, semua menguap entah kemana.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunjukan drama yang lebih baik padamu", lanjut Luhan

Dengan wajahnya yang tak berekspresi, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan semakin dalam di rumahnya. Seolah tanda baginya, Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan dibelakang, hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan meja putih panjang yang terdapat banyak contoh pola dan perlengkapan menjahit bertebaran menghiasi meja itu. Dengan sekilas melihatnya saja, Sehun tahu bahwa itu adalah ruang kerja Luhan.

Matanya kini teralihkan pada sepasang jas yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Luhan dengan nanar mata yang tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Sehun terus memandangi sepasang jas pengantin yang tampak sangat sempurna dimatanya. Perpaduan garis putih berbentuk abstrak yang mengengelilingi tepian jas, dan menggelung pada bagian depan bawah jas itu, garis yang akan berada di kedua sisi perut saat jas itu dikenakan, ini adalah sebuah seni yang elegan.

Sedang jas yang satunya lebih terlihat manis, dengan lingkaran putih yang menggelung seperti bunga mawar di bagian depan atas jas itu. Perpaduan warna hitam sebagai warna dasar dan putih bercampur emas sebagai warna hiasan, membuat jas itu sangat keren dan anggun secara bersamaan.

"kau lihat ini Sehun,, ini adalah rancangan terbaikku.."

"hemm,, kau benar, ini sempurna..."

Mata Sehun bahkan tak berkedip untuk terus melihat sepasang jas yang sempurna itu, tak sadar jawabannya justru membuat pandangan mata Luhan semakin jatuh kedalam kepedihannya.

"Jas ini, milik siapa?",

"milikku... dan Kris,, bagus bukan?", kata luhan datar, walau tak menutupi betapa lirih kata-kata darinya itu.

"milikmu dan Kris.. apa kalian sudah merencanakan pernikahan kalian ?"

Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban yang ia terima, namun tak juga ia mampu menatap Luhan. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk dari sepasang jas mewah itu, hingga tak menyadari pergerakan Luhan dibelakangnya. Pandangan yang nyaris tak berekspresi walaupun kini tetes airmatanya merembes dari sela-sela sudut mata bulatnya, tak terelakkan. Dirinya kini benar-benar tampak hancur. Luhan bersiap setelah mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja kerjanya, sebuah gunting.

"harusnya seperti itu ! tapi.. sekarang semuanya sudah tak ada gunanya, jas ini sudah tak ada gunanya lagi !", pekik Luhan memecah suasana hening di ruangan itu, lengking suara yang bercampur kesedihan yang meraung dalam hatinya

Luhan memegang jas itu erat, sedang tangan satunya sudah bersiap untuk merobek, menghancurkan kedua jas elegan itu, seperti hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping.

"Luhannnn.. jangannn..", tangan Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan , berusaha mencegahnya untuk merobek jas itu dengan gunting.

Sreeeeettttttt...!

Suara robekan baju dari gunting yang sudah telanjur Luhan gunakan, menyeruakan suara yang berbarengan dengan teriakan Sehun

* * *

Kerumunan manusia-manusia di salah satu belahan dunia berkumpul untuk melakukan sebuah perjalanan. Perjalanan memiliki arti yang berbeda, itu bisa mengartikan untuk memulai hal yang baru atau perjalanan untuk melupakan hidup lamamu menuju masa depan yang berbeda.

Di Bandara Incheon, berjejer beberapa baris kursi, tempat dimana beberapa orang mengobrol sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan mereka jemput, tempat dimana mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama orang-orang terdekatnya sebelum berpisah, tempat dimana seseorang sendirian, tanpa seorangpun ada di dekatnya. Ini adalah tempat dimana kebisingan dan juga kesunyian yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, kini berpadu serasi.

Tao duduk di salah satu kursi itu.

"terimakasih karena mau bertukar tiket denganku.. aku harus segera ke China, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kau menunggu lama karenaku ?", seorang wanita paruh baya menatap penuh kasih pada Tao

"tidak apa-apa..", tao tersenyum

"mungkinkah kau sedang menunggu seseorang ?"

"hahhh ?"

"dari tadi kau selalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang menjemputmu ?"

"emmm itu.."

Melihat raut wajah Tao yang berubah menjadi murung, wanita paruh baya itu merasa tak enak hati..

"maafkan aku, membuatmu tidak nyaman", wanita itu tampak menyesal

"tidak apa-apa", jawab Tao parau seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tahu,, saat aku masih muda, aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri setelah putus dengan pacarku.. ", wanita itu memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa lama mereka diam dalam canggung.

"kau...?", Tao sedikit terkejut, dan merasa tak enak hati untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan namun juga ada rasa penasaran pada dirinya. Jadi ia coba dengarkan wanita itu sebaik mungkin.

"aku menyesal telah melakukannya.. karena setelah itu aku sadar bahwa ternyata kita memang hidup di dunia nyata bukan drama fiksi, dimana mereka akan meraih kebahagiaan saat kau berhasil berpacaran dengannya,, atau bahkan setelah pernikahan sekalipun. Tidak selalu seseorang yang menikah dengan kita berarti ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama kita selamanya..."

Wanita itu menatap iba pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Tao, lalu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"lalu kau menemukan pria lain ?"

"yaa... orang yang tadi bersamaku adalah suamiku,, aku menikah dengannya 2 tahun kemudian.."

"kau bahagia ?"

"sangat.. aku menemukan kebahagiaanku kembali, kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih indah"

"syukurlah..."

"bukan berarti.. semua kata-kataku berlaku pada setiap orang.. hidup tidak selalu berkaitan dengan takdir, tapi juga pilihan."

Tao terdiam untuk beberapa detik, mencerna kata-kata dari wanita itu. Sepasang mata black Pearl itu memandang kosong pada apa yang ada didepannya, memancarkan nanar mata yang tampak kecewa atas apa yang telah ia pahami dari kata-kata sang wanita didepannya. Tapi, Tao tetaplah Tao, lelaki baik hati yang tetap menampakkan senyuman yang terlukis manis di antara pipinya menutupi kerisauan hatinya.

"oiaa.. aku harus segera berangkat. Sekali lagi terimakasih", wanita itu membungkukan kepalanya, dan dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh Tao.

Lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu, menatap punggung wanita parubaya yang tadi mengobrol dengannya dan berpaling kembali pada jalan yang searah dengan pintu masuk bandara. Hingga kemudian ia menghembuskan napas beratnya.

'Sayang sekali karena tidak semua hal bisa kita paksakan di dunia ini.. seberapapun kau berusaha,, sekeras apapun kau berjuang,, ada beberapa hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kita miliki.. karena itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk kita..', batinnya lirih

.

.

.

Kris menyusuri jalan dengan mobil putihnya. Matanya selalu teralihkan pada setiap sudut di kota itu. kursi taman, pinggiran jalan, jendela toko bahkan tak lepas pula ia jatuhkan pandangan matanya pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Berharap bahwa diantara mereka ada seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

Titik air mulai mengguyuri bumi, menciptakan dering lagu indah layaknya melodi dari dentuman piano yang mengalun merdu oleh gesekan dedauan, dari benturan air hujan di atas bebatuan, juga dari perasaan cinta yang sedang tumbuh dalam hati Kris.

Ada sekelompok orang lama yang percaya bahwa hujan akan membawa sebuah keajaiban ke dunia. Andai saja itu benar-benar ada, maka pasti -saat ini juga Kris tengah berada dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi bermata hitam sebening mutiara, membawa dirinya kembali padanya, membenahi semuanya kembali ke titik awal.

'aku mohon satu kali lagi, hari dimana aku bersama denganmu, saat jemari ini bertautan dengan jemarimu, aku ingin bersamamu satu kali lagi..', bisiknya perlahan dalam lamunannya

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Kris memarkirkan mobil pada sisi jalan yang cukup sepi, dalam kegelapan malam, dalam kerisauan hatinya, ia pukulkan kedua tangannya pada stir mobil dengan kencang, sebagai jawaban atas seluruh rasa frustasi dan amarah yang datang padanya.

Setelah ia rasa dirinya lebih tenang, ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya sejenak, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada langit kelam melalui jendela bening di mobilnya. Ia selami miliyaran bintang yang bertebar sembarang menebar pesona yang akan membuat seluruh jagad iri melihat keindahannya. Kris terjebak dalam nostalgia yang tak pernah bisa ia lenyapkan.

Kris menancapkan gas, kembali menyusuri tepian jalan untuk mencari Tao dalam deretan waktu. Pada keajaiban yang ia tujukan. Pada satu bintang yang mungkin akan terjatuh menggantikan harapnya untuk bisa sekali lagi kembali disisinya, menempatkan semua sedia kala pada pelukan erat bersamanya yang takkan pernah akan ia lepaskan. Berada di sampingnya saat ini juga, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, melewati pagi yang baru dimana mereka akan memulai, dengan kata yang tak sempat ia ucapkan 'AKU MENCINTAIMU'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note Author :**

 **Maaf karena Update nya cukup terlambat, karena belakangan saya kehilangan sense menulis saya.. hehe**

 **dan seharusnya ini adalah chapter terakhir tapi karena endingnya terlalu loncat gitu aja, jadi saya buat chap ini sebagai jembatan penghubung untuk sampai ke bagian akhir, otomatis Chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan besar akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari FF ini..**

 **Ini pertama kali saya membuat cerita dimana Kris bertarung melawan dirinya, dan semoga kalian mengerti maksud tulisanku. juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian tentang gimana perasaan Kris ma Tao yang sebenernya.**

 **Jadi, perasaan Kris yang emang galau, dimana dia ngira dia masih suka sama Luhan karena banyaknya persamaan dan lamanya mereka pacaran, tapi ketika Tao akhirnya ninggalin dia, baru deh dia sadar perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. Rasa cemburu dia saat Tao bareng Chanyeol membuka hati dia, tapi sering kali rasa marah ada untuk menutupi kesedihan yang kita rasain, dan saat itu kita butuh seseorang untuk dipersalahkan, ya! Kris nyalahin semuanya sama Tao.**

 **Tentang perasaan Sehun ke Luhan, semoga di chap ini terjawab ya.. :)**

 **Inspirasi ketika saya nulis macem2, lewat lagu, drama, anime, apapun.. jadi klo ada yang sama maklumilah.**

 **Terimakasih banyak lohh yang kemarin bilang tulisan saya bagus dan alur cerita ini bagus, saya sangat sangat sangat bahagia bacanya :D**

 **Terimakasih pada semua Readers yang sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan Me review FF ini..**

 **Semoga kalian puas dengan cerita ini dan tidak mengecewakan..**

 **JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW,, FAV,, DAN REVIEWnya YAA...**

 **Entah itu tentang bagian yang suka atau tidak suka, bahasa yang aneh atau tidak dimengerti, silakan di tulis saja...**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	9. Chapter 9 - END

**THE ONLY ONE LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cahaya bulan menerangi bumi, berpijar pada daratan dan mematul pada lautan. Detik terasa begitu panjang ketika angan itu berubah menjadi perih dan harapan kandas bersamanya. Dalam kesunyian malam, ia berdoa, untuk kegelisahan hati yang memeluk jiwa-jiwa sepi dan demi kerinduan yang mengggerogotinya tanpa ampun.

Tao masih sendiri, duduk di antara bangku bandara yang berjejer, membenamkan wajahnya pada sudut diantara pertemuan dua lutut. Memeluk kaki jenjangnya yang semakin lelah untuk menapak.

Pada barisan ingatan, ia mengenang hidupnya. Ada satu wajah yang terus mengantri dalam ingatan-ingatan itu, wajah yang mengusiknya, wajah yang menggetarkan jantungnya. Seketika semuanya terhenti, ketika ia teringat pada masa-masa paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, saat cintanya terkhianati, saat dirinya dicampakan. Wajahnya memerah, dan bulir air mulai menggenangi matanya. Ia merasakan sakit pada setiap hirupan napas.

Syukurlah bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan dia, yaa dia tak akan pernah bertemu denganny. Tao membatin saat seketika dadanya terasa sesak . Semua mengabur, hancur, musnah dalam hitungan waktu.

Demi apapun dia masih mencintai Kris hingga detik ini.

Tapi juga –membencinya... ? entahlah..

Hatinya hanya terlalu sakit untuk bertahan, namun juga terlalu sulit untuk meninggalkannya.

 ** _'Kau tahu, ketika aku mengatakan –aku membencimu- sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau terlalu banyak menyakitiku'_**

Dalam bisikan udara yang semakin dingin menyentuh kulitnya, balutan kain tipis yang melekat pada tubuhnya tak mampu membuat hangat dirinya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Karena dalam diamnya ia hanya ingin mengenang Kris dan saat ia membuka matanya, Tao hanya ingin melihat wajahnya _–sekali lagi._ Hanya itu ! mungkin..

Hitungan jam berlalu saat lamunan itu terusik oleh sebuah siluet hitam yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya saat Ia mendongak, matanya membulat, mengacuhkan sakit yang mendekap hatinya erat. Titik air yang menggenang kini terjatuh dengan sempurna.

"kau.. datang ?", tanyanya dalam ragu

"jangan pergi..", bisiknya lirih

Lelaki yang kini berdiri di depannya melihat dirinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dengan keringat yang bercucur dari tubuhnya ia tak tampak lelah. Seolah menemukan dirinya adalah pelepasan seluruh beban hidupnya, lelaki itu seolah ingin tersenyum, namun matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menangis.

Tao terpaku dalam ketidakpastian, benarkah lelaki didepannya saat ini adalah dia ?

"Kris gege... gege itu kau.. ?"

Tao berdiri, memastikan penglihatan matanya. Menghapus jejak air yang telanjur terjatuh di atas wajahnya.

"aku merindukanmu.. sangat.." lirihnya sekali lagi lengkap dengan pelukan spontan atas dirinya.

Kris memeluk Tao yang mulai membeku.

Ada bisikan cinta dalam hati mereka yang mengunci pelukan itu. Kris mengurung erat tubuh tipis Tao dalam dekapannya seolah ia tak berniat melepasnya. memeluk kencang tuhuh lelaki itu dengan segenap rindu yang seolah membuncak penuh harap.

"kenapa kau pergi ? aku mencemaskanmu...",

Ada ribuan kata dalam pikiran Tao saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi semua menghilang begitu saja, terbawa angin malam, mungkin.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau marah, maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku", pinta tulus Kris

"aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak mengerti denganmu dan diriku sendiri.."

Kris diam,

"Aku menyukaimu sejak awal, tapi kau hanya terus membenciku. Lalu untuk apa aku berada disana ?", ada senyuman lirih dari Tao

"Katakan padaku Kris ge' kenapa aku harus bertahan untuk mencintaimu disaat kau sangat mem-benciku ? disaat aku tahu kau hanya akan memilih Luhan dan akan meninggalkanku ? jadi aku pergi, -aku harus pergi sebelum kau benar-benar menghancurkanku. Tapi kenapa aku bahkan masih disini, karena seharusnya aku sudah pergi dari tadi siang, tapi aku justru membiarkan orang lain membeli tiket terakhir siang itu dan menunggu jam penerbangan berikutnya.. aku ingin pergi, tapi tak ingin pergi, aku merindukanmu tapi juga tidak merindukanmu.. aku terus berpikir, bukan tentang apa yang ingin kulakukan, tapi tentang apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku bingung, aku tidak mengerti.. ketika aku menyadarinya, aku masih berada disini.. ", Tao mulai terisak

Napasnya terengah saat ia bicara, ia jatuhkan pandangan matanya ke arah langit, agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Berpura-pura tegar saat tubuhnya gemetar.

"aku tidak mungkin sedang menunggumu bukan ? aku tidak mungkin sebodoh itu bukan ?", lanjut Tao hampir berteriak, isakan itu mulai mengental, matanya kini sudah basah oleh buliran air yang mengisyaratkan pedihnya.

Kris melihat mata itu dengan sejuta rasa bersalahnya. Sesal yang tak akan pernah menjadi abu, tak akan pernah hilang dengan mudah.

"aku disini..",

Kris menggenggam erat tangan dingin yang kini bergetar, mencoba menenangkan sang pemilik tangan.

"ayo kita pulang... ke rumah kita",

Kalimat berikutnya bukanlah sebuah kata yang bisa terdengar, begitu tipis, terlalu pelan. Tao tak punya nyali mengatakannya, dan hanya mampu menggerakan bibirnya membentuk sebuah bisikan kalimat. "aku mencintaimu hingga membuatku sangat membencimu.."

Dalam pekatnya malam, genggaman Kris mampu menepiskan semua penat di dadanya.

Genggaman tangan yang kini berubah menjadi dekapan, sebuah pelukan yang diberikan untuk dia, pemilik jiwa-jiwa sepi miliknya, membenamkan tubuh lemahnya pada bidang dadanya yang kokoh. Ia hirup udara malam itu dengan senyuman.

.

Masih ada ribuan kata yang sedang dinantikan oleh Tao, ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan, kenapa dia ada disini, untuk apa dia disini, apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan padanya.. tapi semua tertelan oleh waktu dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tao menangis dalam dekapan lelaki tinggi itu, tetes air mengalir deras oleh sebuah kata yang diucapkan oleh lelaki bermata elang yang kian erat memeluknya, "aku mencintaimu".

Entah kemana rasa marah itu pergi, entah kemana rasa sakit hatinya lenyap. Niat untuk meninggalkan Kris, niatnya untuk menyudahi semua hal tentangnya, hilang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik detik.

Bisa saja saat itu Tao memilih untuk pergi, mengatakan bahwa penyesalan tak akan pernah merubah apapun, tak akan mewakili apapun. Bahwa kata-kata darinya tak berarti apapun lagi. Tapi... tapi ia tidak melakukannya, padahal ia bisa saja membalas semua perlakuan tak adil Kris pada dirinya dengan mencampakkannya saat ini, tapi ia tak cukup hati melakukannya. Sekali lagi ia luluh, menyerah dengan logikanya, dan kembali pada jalan hatinya, kembali ia percayakan hatinya pada lelaki itu.

Malam itu, ditemani kesunyian dan gema. Pertama kali Tao mampu menafsirkan sebuah kalimat dari Paulo Coelho dalam buku karyanya yang berjudul ' _By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept',_ ia berkata :

 **"Cinta adalah perangkap. Ketika ia muncul, kita hanya melihat cahayanya, bukan sisi gelapnya."**

Dan bersama cahayanya, Tao menyambut uluran tangan dari seorang lelaki bersurai pirang bermata elang, mata yang kini tengah melihat dirinya dalam kekaguman, dalam hangatnya cinta yang begitu indah untuk disambut.

Tao menggenggam tangan itu dalam erat, hingga tangan itu melingkar di pinggangnya, mereka berjalan mengikuti cahaya malam di luaran sana. Tak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang kini mengarah kepada mereka, tak banyak, karena bandara sedang sepi malam itu. Ditemani tatapan aneh dan sarkartis mereka tetap berjalan seolah dunia hanyalah tentang mereka, dan siapa yang akan peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan.

Yaa tak ada yang peduli, kecuali _dia,_ diantara sepasang mata itu, ada _dia_ yang melihat kepergian mereka dengan berat, terus menatap 2 insan itu hingga titik keberadaannya menghilang di ujung gelap lorong ruang. _Dia_ menundukan wajahnya dengan kekecewaan yang terlalu terlihat jelas.

.

.

* * *

 _Luhan memegang jas itu erat, sedang tangan satunya sudah bersiap untuk merobek, menghancurkan jas-jas elegan itu, seperti hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping_

 _"Luhannnn.. jangannn..", tangan Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan , berusaha mencegahnya untuk merobek jas itu dengan gunting_

 _Sreeetttttttttttt_

 _Suara robekan baju dari gunting yang sudah telanjur Luhan gunakan, menyeruakan suara yang berbarengan dengan teriakan Sehun._

Ada jeda waktu dimana mereka terjatuh diatas lantai, saat Luhan masih menangis walau ia tak bersuara, ketika Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dalam kekhawatirannya.

"untunglah tidak apa-apa, jas nya masih dalam baik-baik", Sehun menghela napas lega, setelah bangkit untuk melihat keadaan dari 2 jas favoritnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Sehun... tanganmu.. berdarah", bibir Luhan bergetar ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Tetes darah segar menetes di hampir seluruh lantai dalam jangkauan tubuh mereka. mengalir keluar dari lengan Sehun, gunting itu menyobek jas di lengan Sehun sekaligus merobek kulitnya sepanjang 3 cm.

Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyuman canggung, menyunggingkan bibirnya walau ia tengah meringis. "tidak apa-apa"

"ini adalah karya terbaikmu bukan ? kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, jika kau menghancurkannya, hatimu akan lebih sakit dari ini..",

Dalam hening, Luhan menangis menderu, isakan yang semakin menjadi kala ia melihat darah menumpuk semakin banyak pada lengan Sehun

"kau bodohhh... -Oh Sehun... ", lirihnya

Luhan berkata seiring tangisannya yang semakin tak terkendali.

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum, senyuman tipis menebarkan cintanya. Namun akankah Luhan mampu memahaminya ?. Karena Luhan tak pernah tahu, tak pernah sadar. Bahwa ada lelaki lain yang selalu memperhatikannya, selalu menjaganya, bahwa ada seorang penggemar rahasia yang selalu mencintainya. dan itu adalah Sehun.

Dengan tangan yang belum bisa ia gerakkan, Sehun menapak lantai disamping Luhan dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"menangislah sepuasmu, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang"

"maaf...", cicit Luhan seraya menyentuh sepelan mungkin lengan Sehun yang penuh darah.

"ini tidak sakit", bohongnya

"untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua untukku ?", Luhan bertanya dengan suaranya yang sudah serak, karena menangis sedari tadi.

"kau tidak tahu ? alasan kenapa aku terus berada disampingmu ? kenapa aku terus menolongmu selama ini? apakah kau benar-benar tidak tahu ?,, lirih Sehun, penuh penekanan dalam pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Luhan menggeleng, menyatakan ketidaktahuannya. Dan mata lain didepannya, menyipit lalu berkedip, menelan semua rasa kecewa dan rasa sakitnya.

Pertama kali bagi Luhan ketika Sehun berbicara seserius itu, apa yang tidak pernah ia ketahui ? apa sebenarnya maksud Sehun, Luhan tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, karena mata Sehun kini mulai basah.

"aku mencintaimu, Luhan... aku-mencintaimu... apa kata itu sudah cukup ?",,

Mereka saling memandang, mencoba saling mencerna perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Dengan permainan waktu, Luhan hanya melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak serius, seperti biasa ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, semakin mendekat dan berakhir ketika bibir mereka saling menyapa. Bukan ciuman, hanya kecupan berdurasi 3 detik.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat tak percaya.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Luhan kembali terperangah melihat bibir Sehun yang tadi sempat mendarat di bibirnya. Namun kini Luhan memilih mundur, ia menahan tubuh Sehun agar ia tak mendekat. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"tidak... ini bukan cinta.. kau tidak mencintaiku.. kau hanya-merasa kasian padaku"

Sehun menyeringai.

"kasian,, ? aku mencintaimu selama 7 tahun, dan kau mengganggapku hanya kasian ?", Sehun memegang pundak Luhan, menatapnya dalam, menjawab semua tanya Luhan yang tak sempat ia ucapkan

"aku butuh waktu..",, Luhan mendesis pelan

"kau ingin aku menunggumu berapa lama lagi, Luhan ?"

"setidaknya hingga aku bisa menenangkan diri.. aku tidak ingin mengambil langkah dengan terburu-buru.. kau tak ingin jika aku bersamamu hanya karena pelarian bukan ?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak mau..", ucapnya berbisik

"kalau begitu, tunggu aku.. sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji padamu hanya sebentar saja"

"baiklah.. aku akan menunggumu"

Sehun mulai menyeimbangkan posisinya untuk berdiri.

"Sekarang bangkitlah ,, move on..",, kalimat dengan 2 arti berbeda terlontar dari mulut Sehun, sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

"tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan",, lirih Luhan,

Luhan meraih lengan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"aaahhhhh,, jangan lengan yang itu",, Sehun tersekat, wajahnya menunjukan rasa kesakitan.

"maaf,, maaf... aku lupa.. masih sakit ?",, tanya Luhan khawatir

"he..emm",, Sehun mengangguk manja.

"kau ini...",, Luhan tertawa kecil

.

.

* * *

Di tengah malam pada hari yang sama saat Kris berhasil membawa kembali Tao. Baekhyun menunggu dengan cemas kabar tentang mereka. Banyak ke khawatiran di benaknya saat ini.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya saat pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Chanyeol hyung.. kau sudah menemukannya ?", tanyanya khawatir

Kekhawatiran yang bukan mengartikan tentang kecemasan dirinya pada Tao seorang, atau karena Kris yang terus menelpon mereka dengan panik untuk selalu menanyakan apakah Tao mungkin ada dirumah mereka saat ini. tapi..

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis,

"kau benar Baekhyun, seharusnya aku tak perlu mencarinya..",

Melihat senyuman palsu kakaknya, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Ia mungkin masih berusia belasan tahun, dan sering bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya dan tidak menginginkannya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah ungkapan yang tak penar-benar berasal dari hatinya. Dengan kilat Baekhyun memeluk kakaknya, matanya berair karena apa yang ia khawatirkan akhirnya terjadi.

"hyung... tenanglah, aku ada disini"

Senyuman Chanyeol memudar, walau dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa sakit, ia paksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa Baekhyun.. aku mau mandi dulu, kau tidurlah..", ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak adiknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Suara Chanyeol tak setajam biasanya, tak sekeras biasanya. Seharusnya suaranya tak pernah selemah itu. Alih-alih merasa tenang, Baekhyun justru berlari kecil menyeimbangkan langkah kaki jenjang kakaknya. Sesaat tubuh kecilnya berhasil mengejar punggung yang bergerak menjauh itu. Dengan sedikit menubruk pelan punggungnya, Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chaenyol, - _back hug._ Ia yang seharusnya berusaha menenangkan Chaenyeol justru bertindak sebaliknya, karena kini ia menangis kencang dan semakin kencang.

"jangan berpikir kau sendirian, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Kau mengerti ?!"

"heii heiiii.. kenapa kau menangis ? kau terlihat seperti wanita sekarang..", canda Chanyeol.

"lalu kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap sok tegar seperti sekarang ?"

"entahlah, mungkin _Proud men- Harga diri laki-laki- ?"_

"kalau begitu sudahlah, jika kau tidak bisa menangis, biarkan aku yang menangis mewakilimu saat ini", jawab Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol sedikit terperangah dengan ucapan Baekhyun, sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu tapi ada rasa syukur dalam hatinya, bahwa setidaknya ada seseorang yang menyokong tubuhnya sekarang. Walau jauh dalam hatinya sebuah torehan luka telanjur membekas.

"mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menyayangimu daripada Kris hyung.. jadi tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"kau lah yang sejak tadi tidak tenang.." Chanyeol terkekeh

"berhentilah menangis.. aku akan baik-baik saja.. tapi, terimakasih... terimakasih sudah menangis untukku.. tetaplah disampingku, aku menyayangimu adikku..", lanjutnya

.

.

Malam kian larut dan dalam gelap ruang kamarnya, Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya di atas kasur, bersiap untuk tidur. Hampir tertidur karena sebuah usikan kecil mengganggu tidurnya yang hampir pulas.

"Hyung geser sedikit.."

Chanyeol membuka paksa matanya, menekan tombol 'ON' pada lampu tidur di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika matanya kini menangkap sosok adiknya sedang berdiri dengan selimut tebal yang tergulung sembarang di atas kepala hingga tubuhnya, tubuh mungil itu hampir terlihat mirip kepompong.

"kenapa kau disini.. Bae.. Baekhyun ?"

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil alih ruang sisa di kasur nya.

"ada apa dengan kamarmu ?"

"aku akan tidur disini mulai malam ini..."

"tidak mau.. pergilah ke kamarmu sendiri"

"hyung.. kau yang bilang agar aku selalu disampingmu kan ?", ucap Baek manja

"bukan seperti itu maksudku,, aku hanya.."

"hanya malam ini saja, aku akan menemanimu.. sudah lama kan kita tidak tidur bersama.."

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang masih terduduk, menarik tubuh tinggi besar itu agar mau tertidur.

"ahhh sempiitt... dadaku sesak", batin Chnyeol

Sekilas ia lirik wajah adiknya yang sudah pulas tertidur sambil memeluk Chanyeol, tangannya menindih dada bidangnya.

Dengan satu gerakan, tangan panjangnya berhasil mencapai tombol lampu dan mematikannya.

"baiklah... selamat tidur Baekhyun", ucapan selamat malam Chanyeol, sambil mengusap lembut anak-anak rambut di ubun-ubun adiknya.

"sekali lagi.. terimakasih"

.

.

* * *

 **Pagi buta di rumah Kris..**

Kris mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk, ia ingin membangunkan paksa tubuhnya, namun terasa sangat berat, ia kembali tertidur.

"kau baik-baik saja ? "

Kris mengangguk sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"ayo bangun.."

Kris menggelung selimut ke wajahnya, berbalik dan melanjutkan tidur.

"kau marah karena aku kemarin pergi ?" , bisiknya kecewa

Kris tidak menjawabnya, ia terlelap dalam tidur yang begitu nyaman baginya.

Hati lelaki bersurai hitam itu merasa kecewa, karena merasa diabaikan. Ia ingin bicara namun, ia tak menemukan kata-kata apapun, semua tenggelam dalam kekecawaannya. Melihat gege kesayangannya mendiamkannya. Tao jengah, ia bangkit, dan memilih untuk ke dapur saja.

-ayolah Tao, Kris hanya ingin tidur-

 **Di Dapur..**

"aahhhh,, panas,, panas..." , Tao setengah berteriak, ia kurang berhati-hati, hingga memegang panci yang masih panas tanpa sarung tangan.

"ada apa tuan ?", tanya dari seorang maid

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terlalu ceroboh",

"sudahlah tuan biar kami yang memasak, kau kembali saja ke kamarmu", pinta maid tadi dengan sopan

Tao kembali menundukkan kepala, semua yang ia lakukan hari ini, tampak tak beres. Tao melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Ia sedikit khawatir mengingat ada seseorang disana yang sedang marah padanya.

"gegeeeeee, aku masukkkk" , bisik Tao meminta izin, masih memegang gagang pintu, dan hanya memasukkan kepalanya saja ke kamar, seperti sedang mengintai keadaan disana

'ehhhhh',, Tao setengah heran, tak ada seorangpun tengah berada di kamar itu

"gegeee kau dimana ?",, Kris memanggil gegenya, sambil mencari

Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan,

"terbuka.. ehh dia tidak didalam,"

"gegeee,, kau dimana ?" teriaknya

Tao terhenti saat melihat keluar jendela, melihat sosok namja tinggi sedang berdiri menghadap langit di ujung balkon. Ia berdiri dengan santai, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan beban tubuhnya di atas kayu, pembatas balkon dan udara.

Memandangi Kris dari belakang, Tao menelan ludah tak lama kemudian. Punggung Kris sangat menggoda baginya.

"gege kau sedang apa ? aku mohon jangan terus mengabaikanku seperti ini", Tao menyentuh punggung Kris dengan ujung jarinya, tak ingin membuat Kris marah. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Kris memandangi namja yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tertunduk seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta maaf pada ibunya, Kris lupa tentang betapa polos namja itu yang mungkin sudah lupa tentang semua masalah bertubi yang menghampiri kehidupan mereka. wajah Tao sangat manis saat ini, membuat Kris luluh.

"geeee..." , panggil Tao perlahan

"ada apa ?", jawab Kris

"emmm,, apa kau sangat terluka jika harus berpisah dengan Luhan hyung.. ? apa kau berubah pikiran sekarang ?" tanya Tao ragu.

Kris melirik namja murung itu yang bersiap berbalik meninggalkannya, Kris menarik tangan kurusnya, dan menariknya ke dalam tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan kepala Tao untuk kembali masuk ke dadanya, memeluk erat namja itu.

"kau masih tidak mengerti Tao ?", tanya Kris lembut

"kau sudah tidak marah ?",

"aku mencintaimu...",

"itu..."

"ssstttt diamlah.. ",

Kris meraih tubuh Tao untuk mendekat padanya. Memaksakan wajahnya untuk berada di hadapannya.

"Andai di depanku saat ini ada 1000 bahkan jutaan Luhan. Aku akan tetap memilih 1 Tao. Bahkan jika kau tidak ada di depanku, aku akan mencarimu, bahkan jika aku harus mengejarmu hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun"

Tao tersenyum lebar.

"tapi.. apa kau peduli dengan itu ? bukankah kau yang selalu memintaku menjauh darimu ? kau bahkan merasa sangat takut jika aku menyentuhmu", Kris melepas pelukan itu, kembali menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas disana

"maaf.. aku tidak takut padamu, dan tidak pernah seperti itu.." , jawab Tao sedikit takut.

"lalu kenapa saat aku... sudahlah lupakan", Kris mencoba menutup pembicaraan

"beberapa hari yang lalu saat Luhan kemari.. dia selalu mengatakan kalian akan begini dan begitu,, kalian saling menyukai dan sudah merencanakan masa depan kalian. Kau sudah merencanakan hidupmu tanpaku... akuuu" , lirih Tao, Kris hanya memandang udara sekitar

"kau cemburu ?", tanya Kris percaya diri, Kris tersenyum nakal

"aku takut.. kau akan meninggalkanku", bidik Tao

"tapi kau selalu saja marah dan tidak suka jika aku menyentuhmu", keluh Kris lagi

"bukan begitu.. tapi kau menyentuhku di waktu yang salah", wajah Tao memerah, Kris menahan tawanya

"lalu kapan waku yang tepat..? "

"tidak tahu..", Tao mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah menolak jika aku menyentuhmu", jawab Kris tegas

"jika kau bisa berjanji untuk tetap berada di sampingku..",

Kontrak perjanjian tanpa materai dan tanda tangan berhasil dibuat.

"jadi bolehkah aku 'melakukannya' denganmu ?" tanya Kris sedikit terbata-bata

"hahhhh?", Tao terlihat terkejut

Sepertinya ada kibaran bendera putih dari kedua kubu,, tanda dari sebuah perdamaian. Tao menunduk diam di tempatnya, Kris menatap dalam mata hitam Tao yang sebenih mutiara itu, Tao menelan ludah, sedikit khawatir. Kris tersenyum lembut, melihat Tao yang seperti mulai memasang tameng namun tidak jadi karena bahkan namja polos itu sudah menerima aba-aba dari Kris. Mata sebening mutiara hitam itu tertutup rapat, Kris mengusap lembut rambut hitam pekat milih Tao, dan mencium leher namja itu dan menjilatnya lembut

"ahhhh,, gege itu menggelikan..", rintih Tao membuka matanya

Kris tertawa geli melihat Tao seperti itu,

"bisakah..." , belum sempat kalimat itu diselesaikan oleh Tao, bibir Kris sudah membungkam bibir tipis Tao, membuatnya tak dapat berbicara lagi, matanya kembali menutup, ia membalas ciuman itu untuk pertama kalinya, sesuai janjinya yang tak akan pernah menolak.

Kris memeluk erat pinggang langsing Tao, sementara Tao mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Ciuman penuh gairah tanda perdamaian berlangsung beberapa menit, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melepaskan tautan bibir itu. semakin dalam, dan menggeliat dengan permainan lidah mereka.

Kris mendorong tubuh Tao, menuju ke dalam kamar, Tao hanya mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Kris. Sesampainya di kamar, Kris melepaskan ciuman itu, membuat Tao menatap penuh tanya pada Kris, dan terjawab kala Kris membuka bajunya dengan cepat dan melempar sembarang di sana. Kesempatan beberapa detik itu, dimanfaatkan Tao untuk bernapas, menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dan... kecupan penuh hasrat mendarat kembali pada bibir merahnya.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di atas ranjang, masih sambil menautkan bibir mereka, Kris menidurkan pelan namja yang mirip panda itu di kasur, dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya, melemparkan ke sembarang tempat pada sudut kamar itu..

"tunggu dulu,, apa kau tahu caranya gee ?", tanya Tao meluapkan semua kekhawatiran dalam hatinya

"tenang saja, aku sudah mempelajarinya di internet", Kris tersenyum hangat menenangkan namja yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"apa rasanya akan sakit ?", Tao rupanya masih khawatir

"tenanglah, aku akan melakukan dengan hati-hati" Kris kembali mencium namja itu.

.

.

.

.

 ***SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"baekhyuuunnn bangun ! sudah jam berapa ini ?" chaenyol berteriak membangunkan adiknya yang masih terlelap dengan mipinya

"aaahhhh,, berisik...",, keluh sang raja mengeluh

"berisik katamuuuu..", chaenyol membuka horden di kamar Baekhyun, membuat semua sinar matahari menyinari seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terbangun kaget

"jam berapa ini ?",, Baekhyun mengambil jam yang ada di atas meja di samping kasurnya.

"..."

"jam 8.30 ?! kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku ,, ishhh kau benar-benar !" tanpa peduli apapun, Baekhyun langsung loncat ke kamar mandi, mengingat bahwa 30 menit lagi mata kuliah pertamanya akan dimulai, dan di masih di rumahnya, bahkan belum mandi

"aku sedang membangunkanmu bukan ?", chaenyol mengggelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan tingkah sang adik durhakanya

"hyunggg... siapkansarapan untukku pleaseee..", teriak Baekhyun dari kamar mandi

"kau benar-benar durhaka pada hyungmu ini",, chaenyol melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

"tunggu akuuu,, antarkan aku ke sekolah...", teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi

"jika kau siap dalam waktu 10 menit aku akan mengantarkanmu, jika tidak _,, sorry to say my bacon brother, i am sorry goodbye_ ", chaenyol menyeringai setelah memberi ancaman pada adiknya

Baeyun semakin mempercepat cara kerja tubuhnya. Dalam 10 menit dan harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan, dan siap berangkat.

"ayoo kita berangkat"

"wowww daebak.. kau bisa selesai secepat ini..", chaenyol bertepuk tangan, Baekhyun tersenyum bangga

"ahhh tak ada waktu untuk itu,, cepatlahhh,, aku sudah terlambat", keluh Baekhyun sambil melahap roti isi yang sudah disiapkan kakanya sambil setengah berlari ke mobil

"..."

"aku benar-benar akan merindukan nasi hari ini", keluh prihatin Baekhyun karna hanya sempat memakan roti isi dan segelas susu.

"..."

"siang-siang begitu pasti kantin akan ramai dan aku hanya akan memakan roti lagi", Baekhyun kembali mengeluh, chaenyol hanya menghembus napas beratnya

"aku tahu kau akan mengeluh seperti itu,,,," chaenyol melirik adiknya yang terus saja mengomel tentang nasi

"..."

"ini bekal untukmu", chanyol memberikan kotak bekal pada adiknya sebelum adiknya keluar dari mobil

"untukku ? ohhh hyungg.. kau hyung terbaik dalam hidupku,, aku sangat terharu.. byee hyung", Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat begitu panjang tanpa ada kata 'terimakasih'. Chaenyol hanya menyeringai, terbiasa dengan tingkah adiknya

"D.O... tunggu aku,, kita kekelas bersama...",, yang di panggil d.o menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan chaenyol.

"ehhh tungguu...", Chaenyol menarik tangan adiknya

"apalagi hyungg,, aku sudah sangat terlambat..", Baekhyun memelas, meminta chaenyol membiarkannya pergi

"siapa wanita itu ?",, tanya chaenyol dengan senyum bodohnya

"D.O Kyungso... teman sekelasku... wheo ?",, tanya Baekhyun heran

"tidak apa-apa,, dia sangat cantik..",, Chanyeol tersenyum girang

"ahhh terserah kau saja,, aku berangkat...bye!",, Baekhyun menarik tanganny dari kakanya kencang, berlari secepat kilat menyusul kyungso dan dalam hitungan detik, langkah Baekhyun sudah sangat jauh.

.

.

* * *

"Tao-er,, ayo kita makan", Kris sudah siap menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi

"..."

"Taoooo..." , panggil Kris kembali, namun yang dipanggil masih saja berselimut tak bergerak

"..."

"babyyy.. ",, panggil canggung Kris, memanggil dengan nama yang sangat diinginkan oleh namja di atas ranjang itu, Kris bahkan hampir tertawa geli usai memanggil nama itu.

Tao hanya melirik tajam Kris, menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"apa rasanya masih sakit... ? ", tanya Kris

"kau bilang rasanya tidak sakit...", keluh Tao, menatap sinis namja bermata elang itu

"maaf,, maaf,, aku terlalu bersemangat,, ayolahhh cepat mandi, dan berpakaian.. aku sudah sangat lapar.."

"tidak mau... ",, tanggap Tao manja,, dan menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya memerah dan semakin memerah menahan malu, tiap kali ia harus melihat Kris.

"apa kau ingin aku menggendong dan memandikanmu saat ini ?",

"tidak akan.. !", sentaknya

Kris tersenyum, dia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kekanakan Tao. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sifat asli dari orang yang ia nikahi ternyata seperti itu. Tapi tak mengurangi tingkat keluguan yang membuat Kris semakin jatuh hati.

"Baby Huang.. ayo mandi...", ujar Kris lagi.

"Huang ? baiklah Kris, aku akan kembali pada keluargaku !", sentak Tao kesal.

"maaf maaf.. maksudku,, emmm.. Baby.. Wu ?,, errrr Wu Zhitao...", bisik Kris sedikit mendesah di balik selimut tepat dimana telinga Tao berada.

"baby wuuu... baby zhiiii,, baby tao... emmm baby baby baby... babyy... ayo bangun dan temani aku sarapan" Kris terkekeh mempermainkan semua nama-nama itu, tapi tak juga mampu membuat Tao keluar dari gulungan kain tebalnya.

"Kris gege.. ", panggil Tao tiba-tiba di balik selimut. Suaranya terdengar serius.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan ? bahkan jika suatu hari kau menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih tampan dariku.. atau..", Tao membuka sedikit balutan selimut yang bersarang penuh di tubuhnya, hingga kini kepalanya terbuka.

Kris miringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Tao, meraih tangannya dan menyematkannya di atas dada bidangnya, dengan lembut ia selimuti seluruh bagian tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"ingatlah bahwa detakan jantung ini adalah milikmu dan akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Katakan semua keingananmu sebanyak yang kau mau... dan aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu"

Sebuah senyuman khas dari Kris terselip dari ruas-ruas wajah tampannya. Berbarengan dengan itu, Tao berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah semakin memerah menahan malu.

"aku mencintaimu, Baby Tao.."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta ?_

 _Cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau definisikan dengan kata2 , ia hanya akan kau rasakan, pada hatimu..._

 _Saat kau hanya ingin ia ada didekatmu, saat hanya ada wajahnya ketika kau memejamkan matamu..hanya sesederhana itu.._

 _Kau hanya butuh satu hari untuk mencintai seseorang, namun untuk melupakan,, kau butuh seumur hidup.._

 _Maka ketika ada seseorang dihadapanmu sekarang, jangan pernah menyakitinya, jangan pernah kau mendobrak kencang menutup pintu hatinya, karna kau tak'kan pernah tau kapan kau mungkin akan kembali mengetuk pintu yang sama..._

 **-ADARA KALANGKANG-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi semoga kalian puas dengan endingnya..**

 **Tak lupa Adara sampaikan rasa terimakasih pada semua yang mau menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, maaf jika terlalu lama. Karena ada kesibukan pribadi.. hehehe**

 **Abaikan penulisan Zitao menjadi Zhitao.. karena udah telanjur dari awal seperti itu, dan karena alasan pribadi.. ^^**

 **Jadi, bagaimana dengan ending The Only One Love ? Puas.. puas ? saya tunggu jawaban kalian. ^^**

 **Okee readers, saya masih punya satu FF lagi berjudul 'HEAL ME !' , JADI JANGAN LEWATKAN ITU !.. baca yaaaa.. FF ini diadaptasi dari drama 'Kill Me Heal Me'.. tentang Kris yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, dimana dua pribadinya saling bertarung memperebutkan satu tubuh demi sebuah identitas. sssttt 2 pribadi itu juga menyukai Tao , lalu siapa diantara mereka yang akan berhasil menempati tubuh Kris dan memenangkan hati Tao ?.. uppsss Tao masih bingung cara membedakan mereka berdua..**

 **DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR REVIEW AT THE LAST CHAPTER On My FanFiction... i'll be glad for you :))**

 **SALAM,**

 **Adara Kalangkang**


End file.
